Kolybel'naya
by Infelix
Summary: Era como se seu corpo estivesse completamente paralizado, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa para sair daquela situação, mas sua mente, ao contrário, parecia estar alucinando. Quase como aconteceria caso ela estivesse sonhando.
1. The Malfoy Manor

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 01: The Malfoy Manor  
**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange era uma mulher determinada. Quando se juntou aos comensais da morte, ela estava determinada a ser leal ao seu mestre até o fim; quando descobriu que seu primo Sirius havia fugido de casa para ir morar com o garoto Potter, ela estava determinada a fazer da vida dele um inferno e quando ouviu sobre o retorno do Lord das Trevas, ela estava determinada a fazer qualquer coisa para se juntar a ele novamente... A mulher conseguira cumprir todas essas tarefas. Agora, parada no meio da sala de visitas da casa de sua irmã, com a varinha apontada para a garota caída no chão e com gritos quase histéricos de acusação saindo de sua boca, Bellatrix Lestrange estava determinada a descobrir como aquela Sangue-Ruim havia conseguido colocar as suas mãozinhas sujas na espada de Gryffindor.

"Nós a encontramos... Nós a encontramos! POR FAVOR!" A garota soluçou, encolhendo-se no chão enquanto se recuperava da maldição Cruciatus.

A mulher respirou fundo enquanto colocava a sua varinha de volta em seu coldre e levava a mão até o cabo de uma pequena faca que estava pendurada em seu cinto. Lestrange nunca a havia usado isso antes, pois aquela arma parecia inútil ao seus olhos, quando ela poderia usar a sua varinha para torturar alguém, mas agora, enquanto ela observava a Sangue-Ruim, a bruxa pensou que, talvez, a pequena Srta. Granger fosse gostar daquela lâmina... Afinal, uma arma trouxa para uma garota trouxa.

"Você irá me dizer," Bellatrix murmurou, aproximando-se da mais nova, os saltos de suas botas fazendo barulhos altos que ecoavam pelo cômodo quando batiam contra o chão de madeira. "Como você a encontrou." Granger olhou para ela com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e rosto avermelhado de tanto chorar. "Como a espada." Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Hermione, esticando um braço para segurar a mão da menina, erguendo-a do chão. "Parou nas suas mãozinhas sujas?"

"Por favor." Hermione tentou puxar o seu braço para longe de Bellatrix, mas a bruxa manteu um aperto forte nela, puxando-a e pressionando-a contra o chão novamente. "Eu não sei!"

"Pequena Srta. Granger." Lestrange riu baixinho, puxando a faca de seu cinto e aproximando-a do braço da outra. Os olhos da bruxa mais nova se arregalaram e ela tentou se afastar. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você... A Sangue-Ruim Sabe-Tudo irritante... Você sempre tem as respostas certas para todas as perguntas, minha querida." A ponta da lâmina estava agora a apenas alguns milimetros da pele do antebraço da outra. "Então, aposto que você tem a resposta para essa pergunta. Vamos lá, deixe a Bella orgulhosa!"

"Eu não... N-Não tenho idéia!"

"Oh, resposta errada," sussurrou Bellatrix com uma expressão desapontada em seu rosto. "Dez pontos da Grifinória." Um sorriso perverso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ela abaixava a lâmina, arrastando a sua ponta pelo antebraço da garota. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando com todas as forças não chorar para não dar àquela mulher o gostinho de ouví-la gritar, mas demorou apenas alguns segundos antes que a voz saísse de sua boca de maneira quase que inconsciente. A risada de Lestrange agora estava misturada com o som de seu próprio grito em seus ouvidose a menina não sabia o que a perturbava mais: o som perturbador, a sensação de queimação em seu braço ou a proximidade da mulher. "Vamos tentar de novo?"

"P-Por favor..."

A comensal da morte suspirou, um sorrisinho pregado em seus lábios, e moveu a faca novamente, fazendo a dor voltar a correr pelo seu braço. Mais gritos e mais risadas. A bruxa mais nova agora tentava se livrar de sua carrasca, chutando e tentando acertar Bellatrix, mas a outra parecia nem perceber pela maneira que se concentrava em marcar algo em sua pele.

"Diga. Diga, Sangue-Ruim." A mulher parou mais uma vez e Hermione virou o rosto para olhar o seu próprio braço. Havia uma marca vermelha onde a outra a havia machucado, mas a sua visão embaçada deixava impossível para que ela conseguisse identificar exatamente o que a outra havia feito ali. "Como." A mão que estava segurando o seu pulso foi para os seus cabelos, agarrando os fios e puxando a sua cabeça para que ela agora encarasse o rosto da comensal. "Foi." O rosto de Bellatrix estava muito perto agora. Os seus olhos negros pareciam queimar dentro dos seus. "Você." A respiração da outra contra o seu rosto estava começando a deixá-la enjoada. "Colocou." Uma unha longa enterrou-se em sua bochecha, deslizando lentamente pela sua pele. "A suas mãos." Ela segurou o queixo de Hermione, deixando as suas unhas afundarem na pele ali. "Naquela espada?"

"Eu não sei," a garota sussurrou, tentando mover a sua cabeça.

Lestrange a encarou por um momento, antes de soltar o seu rosto. A bruxa mais jovem respirou fundo ao perceber a outra se afastando, mas foi apenas uma questão de segundos para que a mão magra de Bellatrix acertasse o seu rosto. Granger soluçou ao sentir a sua bochecha ardendo.

"Chega disso." Bella ergueu-se do chão e colocou a faca novamente em seu cinto, antes de pegar a varinha. "Diga-me como pegou a espada!"

"Eu já disse que nós a achamos!" disse a grifinória, sua voz tão baixa que era quase impossível de ser ouvida. "Não pegamos de lugar algum!"

"MENTIROSA! Você a pegou do meu cofre, é a única maneira de a espada ter chego à você!" Bellatrix gritou. Hermione pôde ver um leve movimento pelo canto do olho e finalmente percebeu que os Malfoy continuavam no cômodo, junto com Greyback, observando enquanto aquela mulher louca a torturava. "O que mais você pegou? O que mais você tem aí? Diga-me a verdade ou eu juro que vou fazer aquela faca atravessar a sua garganta!"

"Bella..." a voz fraca de Narcissa Malfoy ecoou do canto da sala, mas a mulher permaneceu em silêncio depois de receber um olhar mortal de sua irmã.

"O que mais você pegou, o que mais? RESPONDA! CRUCIO!" A bruxa ficou parada, observando enquanto a garota se contorcia no chão, gritando enquanto a maldição a atravessava dos pés à cabeça. "Como você entrou no meu cofre?" Ela gritou, finalmente encerrando o feitiço. "Foi aquele goblin nojento que a ajudou?"

"Nós só o encontramos essa noite!" Hermione soluçou. "Nós nunca estivemos dentro do seu cofre... Não é a espada verdadeira! É uma cópia, só uma cópia!"

"Uma cópia?" Lestrange riu alto. "Que história interessante!"

"Mas podemos checar facilmente!" Lucius Malfoy falou, aproximando-se delas. "Draco, vá pegar o goblin,ele pode nos dizer se a espada é real ou não!"

A garota ouviu os passos apresados de Draco e esperou. Durante os poucos minutos em que o garoto se ausentou, seus pais, Greyback e Lestrange permaneceram em silêncio, fazendo com que o único barulho no lugar fosse a sua respiração ruidosa.

"Ah, goblin!" disse Bellatrix assim que os passos do Malfoy mais jovem e de Griphook puderam ser ouvidos novamente. "Diga-me: essa é a verdadeira espada de Gryffindor? Aquela que deveria estar em meu cofre no seu banco?"

Hermione virou o rosto para acompanhar o goblin enquanto ele cruzava a sala e parava em frente à comensal da morte, segurando a espada em suas mãos pequeninas. Griphook pareceu acariciar a lâminas enquanto seus olhos a analisavam com muito cuidado. Seus dedos traçaram o nome do dono original do objeto que estava escrito o metal polido e, depois, os brilhantes rubis que adornavam o seu punho. A concentração da criatura foi interrompida por um estampido alto que viera de algum lugar abaixo deles. Draco pulou ao ouvir aquilo e os olhos de sua tia rapidamente acompanharam o som.

"O que foi isso?" gritou Lucius. "Você ouviu? O que foi esse barulho nos porões? Draco... Não, chame Rabicho! Diga para ele ir lá checar!"

Mais uma vez, o jovem e aterrorizado Malfoy deixou a sala de visitas. Bellatrix olhou para o goblin novamente.

"Bom?" disse Lestrange. "É a espada verdadeira?"

Griphook fez um barulho baixo com a garganta, acariciando a lâmina, antes de falar novamente. "Não, é uma cópia."

"Tem certeza disso?" A mulher soou aliviada. "Mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Bom." Uma risada baixinha escapou de seus lábios enquanto ela movia a mão, fazendo um corte aparecer na bochecha do goblin, fazendo-o largar a espada. "E agora... Chamamos o Lord das Trevas."

Hermione observou enquanto Bellatrix erguia a manga de seu vestido, expondo a Marca Negra em seu antebraço antes de tocá-la com o seu dedo indicador longo e pálido. Tudo estava acabado. Se nem Lestrange ou Greyback a matasse, então Voldemort o faria assim que chegasse na Mansão Malfoy... E não só ela, mas também Harry, Ron e Griphook. E ela não podia fazer nada para impedir que aquilo acontecesse.

"Eu acho," a bruxa mais velha falou, tocando o rosto da garota com a ponta de sua bota. "Que podemos nos livras da Sangue-Ruim. Greyback, pegue-a caso queira."

Antes que o lobisomem pudesse ao menos expressar a sua satisfação, um grito de "NÃO" foi ouvido e alguém entrou, correndo, pela porta da sala de visitas. Tudo virou uma cena borrada de clarões de luz e gritos por um tempo, antes que Hermione sentisse uma mão agarrando-a pelos cabelos e a erguendo do chão. Era Bellatrix e agora ela segurava a menina contra o seu corpo, puxando a sua cabeça para trás e pressionando a sua faca contra o pescoço desta.

"PAREM OU ELA MORRE!" A mais nova nem estava mais prestando atenção a nada agora. A sua cabeça começou a girar e suas orelhas pareciam estar tomadas por zumbidos. A única coisa que ela conseguia sentir era a lâmina de Bellatrix cortando a pele em seu pescoço. "Larguem as varinhas! Larguem ou nós vamos ver exatamente o quão sujo o sangue dela é! Eu disse larguem as varinhas!"

"Certo!" Era a voz de Harry, seguida pelo som de algo caindo no chão. As varinhas deles.

"Bom! Draco, pegue elas! O Lord das Trevas está vindo, Harry Potter! A sua morte se aproxima!" Lestrange riu. "Agora, Cissy! Acho que podemos amarrar esses dois heróis por um tempo enquanto Greyback cuida da Srta. Sangue-Ruim. Tenho certeza de que o Lord das Trevas não irá lhe recusar a garota, Greyback, depois do que você fez essa noite."

Antes que alguém pudesse se mexer, um barulho esquisito veio de algum lugar acima deles e, de repente, Bellatrix jogou Hermione para o lado e pulou para bem longe do centro da sala. A garota, mesmo com a sua consciência diminuída, ouviu um barulho alto de algo muito pesado batendo no chão e os gritos que vieram de Lestrange, apenas momentos antes de sentir pequenos pedaços do que ela reconheceu como vidro caindo em cima de si. A movimentação começou novamente. As vozes dos Malfoy, de Bellatrix, de Greyback, de seus amigos e até uma vozinha que soava estranhamente familiar se misturaram com os sons de feitiços e maldições atingindo as paredes e o chão. Hermione abriu os olhos, mas apenas conseguiu enxergar os pés de todos que estavam no cômodo... Ela estava perto de uma das janelas do lugar agora, longe do duelo, mas, ainda assim, não longe o suficiente para escapar de algum feitiço errante que pudesse escapar daquele centro.

Um par de sapatos negros e bem polidos parou ao seu lado e, olhando para cima, ela viu um Draco Malfoy muito assustado a olhando. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados e seus lábios tremiam enquanto ele se abaixou para escapar de um feitiço que viera em sua direção e que, ao invés de atingí-lo, acertou uma peça emoldurada que estava atrás dele. Um guincho agudo escapou de sua boca enquanto ele corria daquele lugar e ia para perto de sua mãe enquanto Hermione se encolhia para se proteger dos pedaços de vidro quebrado que caiam sobre ela. Algo um pouco mais pesado do que os cacos de vidro caiu em sua cabeça e quicou no chão, fazendo um barulho alto e metálico ao atingir a madeira. Ela ainda podia sentir o que parecia ser um longo e gelado fio que agora estava preso no emaranhado de seu cabelo e ergueu o rosto para ver o que era...

Havia, realmente, um fio sobre ela... Certo, não era bem um fio, mas sim um tipo de corrente prateada e, pendurada na ponta desta, havia uma peça metálica que parecia muito familiar. A menina puxou a corrente e deu uma olhada mais cuidadosa no objeto. O design complicado deste formava dois círculos e, dentro do menor, havia uma pequena e delicada ampulheta. Na verdade, uma ampulheta quebrada cuja areia arroxeada agora escorria do seu interior.

Levaram apenas alguns segundos para Hermione notar o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava no chão, com uma corrente de um vira-tempo quebrado enroscada ao redor de si enquanto um duelo entre seus amigos e bruxos e bruxas que queriam vê-los mortos tomava conta do cômodo onde estava.

Infelizmente, levaram menos segundos para que o objeto quebrado reagisse.

* * *

**N/A**: Lembra que uma vez eu escrevi uma Tomione muito tensa? É? Bom, eu me revoltei com a minha própria história e bla bla bla, aqui está o que eu fiz depois de renegar a minha criação prévia. Vai ser melhor, eu prometo... Apesar de que vão ter cenas que vão lembrar um pouco de Riddle's Riddles.

**1- KOLYBEL'NAYA:** "canção de ninar", em russo. Agradeço à amiga Ana por me passar a música Kolybel'naya da Irina Bogushevskaya {Колыбельная - Ирина Богушевская} que é mui linda e eu ainda quero colocar no youtube porque eu desocbri que GASYUDGAYU não tem ela em nenhum lugar da internet.

**2- A SINÓPSE:** é a descrição do que acontece quando a pessoa se encontra no estágio de sono REM, onde a maioria dos sonhos ocorrem. A pessoa apresenta ataxia (falta de movimento de todos os músculos do corpo, exceto dos músculos que movem os olhos... por isso se chama sono REM, rapid eyes movement sleep ou sono dos movimentos rápidos dos olhos).

Oh, well... Espero que tenham gostado e, como sempre, reviews. Reviews são lindos e maravilhosos, vocês sabem disso e devem saber que a cada review que vocês não deixam... Um gatinho derrama uma lágrima. -Q Não deixem os gatinhos chorando, tenha dó.


	2. 1944

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 02: 1944  
**

* * *

A sala de visitas ainda estava lá. A mesma mobília; o mesmo chão de madeira bem polida; as mesmas paredes claras; as mesmas sombras formadas pela maneira como o luar se infiltrava pelas grandes janelas atrás dela. Mas, ainda assim, alguma coisa estava diferente... Não havia pedaços de vidro quebrado, o lustre continuava pendurado no teto, lançando inúmeros reflexos brilhantes nas paredes, não havia gritos e nem sons de explosões. Além disso, a única pessoa no cômodo era a garota caída no chão, quase incapaz de se mover por conta da dor que ainda percorria o seu corpo.

Hermione deixou uma respiração entrecortada escapar de seus lábios enquanto olhava em volta, sentindo o pânico crescer dentro de seu peito. Ela estava na Mansão Malfoy, mas... Quando? Era óbvio que ela havia viajado no tempo por acidente, o vira-tempo quebrado ao seu lado era a prova disso, junto com o fato do lugar estar em ordem, mas para quando ela foi? Algumas horas no passado? Alguns dias? Ou, pior, alguns anos? A mera idéia de ter viajado no tempo por mais de alguns dias fazia a grifinória sentir-se mal e prestes a desmaiar, mas, lutando contra tal impulso, a garota deu um jeito de levantar-se do chão, ficando em pé enquanto se agarrava nas cortinas escuras de veludo para manter o equilíbrio.

Não havia sinal de quanto tempo ela voltara... Ou pelo menos não havia nenhum que ela conseguisse perceber. Respirando fundo, Hermione soltou-se da cortina e deu um passo, apenas para cair devido à fraqueza de suas pernas. Agarrando-se à uma mesinha de canto para não voltar a se estatelar no chão, a bruxa acabou por derrubar alguns pequenos porta-retratos que haviam em cima desta. Oh, aquilo era novo. Aquela mesa não estivera ali antes. O objeto estava, agora, no ponto exato onde Draco havia parado um pouco antes. Xingando baixinho, ela pegou os porta-retratos, organizando-os em cima da mesa outra vez, antes de se levantar.

Erguendo a mão esquerda, ela ergueu a corrente prateada do vira-tempo e encarou o objeto quebrado, tentando segurar a onda de desespero que estava tomando conta de si. Sua atenção foi então desviada do objeto ao ouvir sons vindos do corredor... Passos; mais especificamente o som de saltos de botas batendo contra o chão. Hermione entrou em pânico, imaginando Bellatrix entrando pela porta da sala a qualquer segundo com a sua varinha apontada para ela, atirando-lhe maldições Cruciatus.

"Abraxas, querido, é você?" uma voz feminina chamou do outro lado da porta. Os passos pararam por alguns segundos e a grifinória ouviu o som de tecido sendo arrastado por sobre alguma coisa, antes de eles voltarem a serem ouvidos. "Abraxas?"

Hermione olhou em volta; sua respiração se acelerava a cada passo que a mulher do outro lado dava. Não havia lugar para onde correr e, mesmo se houvesse, ela não conseguiria o fazer... Não, não no estado em que se encontrava.

"Pense, Hermione, pense!" a menina sussurrou, ouvindo os passos se aproximarem cada vez mais.

Só havia uma coisa que ela poderia tentar e a possibilidade de aquilo dar errado era enorme... Não apenas porque a casa poderia estar protegida por um Feitiço Anti-Aparatação, mas também pelo fato de que ela estava exausta e aparatar naquelas condições era quase a mesma coisa que pedir por um lindo estrunchamento. Mas era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer.

"Querido?"

_Destino_.

"Você poderia me responder...?"

_Determinação._

"Abraxas?"

_Deliberação._

"Abraxas, pare com essa brincadeira!"

Uma mulher loira abriu a porta e correu os olhos pela sala de visitas vazia enquanto apertava a echárpe de pêlos que carregava, perguntando a si mesma se havia alguma chance de ela estar começando a escutar sons inexistentes dentro da sua própria casa.

* * *

Hermione gritou ao sentir o seu rosto bater contra a calçada, mas ficou sem se mover por alguns minutos, antes de rolar o corpo, deitando-se de barriga para cima e olhando para o céu escuro e nublado acima de si. A menina gemeu ao sentir a dor correr pelo seu corpo e começou a achar que havia, de fato, sofrido um estrunchamento. Ela moveu os dedos dos pés e as pernas, esticou os braços e flexionou os dedos. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Suas mãos encontraram o seu rosto e seus dedos começaram correr por ele, sentindo tudo ali para ter certeza de que estava tudo certo. Sem estrunchamento. Aquilo era bom. Pelo menos uma coisa boa.

A bruxa permaneceu no chão por um tempo, apenas ouvindo o som de pessoas conversando à distância ou o barulho de um carro descendo a rua mais próxima... Havia também uma música tocando ao fundo. Ela tinha um rítmo alegre e quase fez com que um sorriso aparecesse nos lábios ensanguentados da garota, mas foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para que aquele rítmo a fizesse lembrar de que ela estava em um espaço público e que a melhor coisa a fazer no momento era se levantar e se afastar. E foi o que ela fez: Hermione ergueu-se, balanceando o seu peso sobre as suas pernas já bambas e colocando as mãos na parede de tijolos do prédio ao seu lado. Sua cabeça girava agora que ela estava em uma posição ereta e a bruxa teve certeza de que iria vomitar ou desmaiar quando fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

As vozes ao fundo se tornaram mais altas, agora ecoando em seus ouvidos. Ela não conseguia distinguir se elas pertenciam à um homem ou à uma mulher. A única coisa que a grifinória sabia era que, seja lá quem fosse, eles estavam se aproximando... E eles poderiam ser qualquer pessoa: um turista trouxa, um bruxo bom, um bruxo das trevas, um ladrão... E ela não estava em condições de se defender.

"Eu disse que era loucura," uma das vozes falou. "Mas ela disse que era impossível tirar a idéia de se alistar da cabeça dele."

"Você sabe que ela está certa. Tommy já é de maior agora, o que significa que ele pode se alistar no exército caso queira..." Esta voz era mais forte e profunda, talvez pertencesse à um homem.

"Mas ele é uma criança! Ele tem dezoito anos, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Eu sei, mas se ele..."

_"Oh, Deus."_

"O que?"

Hermione virou a cabeça, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foram as siluetas borradas de duas pessoas paradas à alguns metros dela, na entrada do beco onde ela estava. Uma delas era alta, com ombros largos, enquanto a outra era menor com uma silueta delicada. A menor aproximou-se rapidamente e, poucos segundos depois, a garota poderia vê-la melhor, distinguindo o seu rosto, apesar de a imagem ainda estar ligeiramente borrada... Era uma mulher com cabelos loiros e cacheados e olhos azuis gentis. Ela a olhava com uma expressão terrivelmente preocupada em seu rosto bonito. Granger abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguir dizer coisa alguma.

"Você está bem?" a outra pessoa, que agora ela conseguia reconhecer como sendo um homem, perguntou.

"É claro que ela não está bem!" a mulher falou, segurando o rosto de Hermione entre as suas mãos enluvadas. "O que houve?"

"Eu..."_ 'Eu acabei de ser torturada por uma louca.'_

"Quantos anos você tem?" o homem perguntou.

"Alexei, agora não...!" A bruxa finalmente percebeu como a voz dele carregava um sotaque que, claramente, não era de nenhum lugar da Inglaterra. "Por favor, responda."

_'O que mais você pegou? RESPONDA! CRUCIO!' _A voz de Bellatrix ecoou em sua cabeça e ela sacudiu-a com força, como se tentasse se livrar da outra bruxa, mas foi logo parada pela mulher, que ainda a segurava pelo rosto.

"Querida, por favor, não faça isso! Nós não vamos machucá-la!" ela tentou acalmar a garota, deixando os seus dedos acariciarem o rosto de Hermione. "Por favor, diga-nos quantos anos você tem..."

"De-Dezoito..." a garota gaguejou, sentindo as lágrimas que ela estava segurando até agora finalmente escorrerem pelo seu rosto. "Tenho dezoito..."

"Alguém fez isso com você?"

"Nós precisamos ajudá-la, Alexei. Precisamos levá-la..."

O homem, Alexei, concordou com a cabeça, antes de se aproximar e colocar um braço ao redor da cintura da bruxa, ajudando-a a ficar em pé. A mulher desconhecida afastou-se um pouco, antes ir para o outro lado e enroscar o seu braço com o da mais nova, guiando-a. Dessa maneira, o casal conseguiu ajudá-la a andar sem que ela tropeçasse ou gastasse muita energia.

Hermione não prestou atenção para ver onde eles a estavam levando. A única coisa que ela sabia era que ela estava sendo louca o suficiente para confiar em dois estranhos e que os tais estranhos a estavam ajudando – ou, pelo menos, davam-lhe a impressão de estar ajudando. Sua cabeça estava confusa demais e seu corpo, cansado demais, fazendo com que essas informações fossem as únicas que ela conseguisse registrar antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, a garota viu apenas um teto acinzentado. Movendo a cabeça lentamente para olhar em volta, Hermione notou que o resto do quarto no qual ela se encontrava também tinha essa tonalidade cinzenta, fazendo com que o local parecesse antigo. Esse efeito ficava ainda pior devido à luz do cômodo, que ficava piscando de vez em quando. Enquanto examinava o lugar com os olhos, a bruxa percebeu que aquilo parecia ser um tipo de quarto de hospital ou, pelo menos, uma pequena enfermaria, levando em conta o fato de que havia, contra uma das paredes, um armário cheio do que pareciam ser vidros de medicamentos e instrumentos médicos.

Hermione não se moveu mais do que isso, temendo que, caso o fizesse, a dor voltasse. Então, ela apenas esperou alguém aparecer para dizer-lhe o que havia acontecido e onde ela estava... Não demorou muito para isso acontecer, pois, após alguns minutos, a porta do cômodo se abriu e um homem alto e com um jaleco branco entrou.

"Ah, você acordou." O sotaque em sua voz parecia o mesmo que ela havia ouvido na rua antes de perder a consciência. Então ele era uma das pessoas que a ajudara. "Estávamos preocupados..."

"O que houve?" ela perguntou com uma voz rouca.

"Nós a encontramos na rua," ele explicou. "Eu e minha esposa. Você estava ferida e nós decidimos trazê-la até um lugar seguro onde pudessemos tomar conta de você, mas você desmaiou antes de chegarmos aqui."

"A-Aqui...?"

"Você está em um orfanato." O homem lançou-lhe um sorriso tristonho. "Eu e minha mulher trabalhamos aqui."

Hermione encarou-o por um tempo, tentando conhecer as suas feições. O homem tinha cabelos ruivos, escuros, e olhos de um tom que parecia ser esverdeado bem claro. Haviam algumas sardas em seu nariz e bochechas e seus lábios finos estavam pressionados um contra o outro, formando uma linha e fazendo uma expressão preocupada aparecer em seu rosto. A análise do rosto do outro foi interrompida quando a porta foi aberta e outra pessoa entrou no quarto. Mesmo que a bruxa tivesse tido pouco tempo para olhá-la antes, ela reconheceu a mulher de cabelos loiros e rosto gentil.

"Oh, ela está acordada!" Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios da outra enquanto ela levava uma mão até o peito. "Graças à Deus... Nós estávamos preocupados." Ela se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. "Você está segura agora. Está em um orfanato e nós podemos lhe assegurar de que iremos cuidar bem de você aqui... Aliás, meu nome é Martha e esse é meu marido, Alexei."

"E você?" o homem perguntou. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Hermione..." A bruxa parou de falar abruptamente, tentando pensar no que dizer. Ela não tinha idéia de onde e quando estava, não podia arriscar ser descoberta. "Hermione Elston." Ela escolheu o primeiro sobrenome que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Hermione Elston?" a mulher repetiu, olhando para o marido por um tempo. "Certo, preciso dizer isso à Sra. Cole. Oh, sim, a Sra. Margareth Cole é a diretora do orfanato. Nós falamos com ela e ela aceitou deixá-la ficar aqui, mesmo que você já seja de maior..."

"M-Martha...? Posso chamá-la de Martha?"

"Claro."

"Que dia... Você poderia me dizer que dia é hoje?" perguntou Hermione, mordendo o seu lábio inferior enquanto se preparava para a resposta.

"Você não se lembra da data de hoje?" Alexei ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Vamos, querido, não é de se surpreender. Não após vermos o estado em que ela estava... É dia três de Agosto de 1944."

A garota ficou parada, tentando esconder o pânico que estava sentindo. Ela realmente havia viajado para o passado, mas não algumas horas ou dias... Ela havia viajado cinquenta e quatro anos e agora Hermione Granger estava vivendo em uma época na qual nemseus pais ainda não haviam nascido. Ela escapara de uma guerra apenas para cair no meio de outra... Ou, pior, no meio de duas: a Segunda Guerra mundial e a Primeira Grande Guerra Bruxa. Ela estava perdida em um tempo diferente, longe de casa, longe de seus pais e de seus amigos. Ela estava completamente sozinha.

"Hermione, você está bem?"

A bruxa sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para Martha, que a estava observando, preocupada.

"S-Sim, me desculpe, eu devo ter divagado um pouco..." a menina murmurou, erguendo-se até estar sentada na cama, e olhou para o casal. "Você disse que a diretora me deixou ficar aqui mesmo eu sendo de maior..."

"Sim. Veja bem, nós não temos muito dinheiro, principalmente agora com a guerra, mas nós concordamos que não poderíamos deixá-la nas ruas," explicou Martha. "E como uma de nossas crianças mais velhas foi embora semana passada, nós temos um lugar para você..."

"Não, você disse 'mesmo que você seja de maior'." Hermione inclinou a cabeça e franziu a testa. "Eu... Eu não tenho dezoito."

"Mas você disse, quando nós a achamos..." murmurou Martha, olhando-a, confusa, e fazendo a garota querer retirar a mentira que fizera, mesmo que esta fosse necessária para que ela conseguisse a ajuda que queria ter.

"Me desculpe," ela murmurou. "Eu devo... Eu devo ter falado errado..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, querida." A mulher colocou uma mão em seu braço, tentando confortá-la, e sorriu gentilmente. "Então, você tem dezessete anos, certo?"

"Exato."

"Bom. Preciso dizer isso à Sra. Cole." Martha mordeu o próprio lábio, antes de se levantar. "Você deveria dormir mais um pouco, minha querida. Pode ter certeza de que, enquanto estiver aqui, nós cuidaremos bem de você."

"Obrigada." A garota concordou com a cabeça enquanto via a mulher sorrir de volta para ela, antes de deixar o quarto, trocando um longo olhar com o homem de cabelos avermelhados.

"Ela está certa, sabe?" ele sussurrou. "Você deveria dormir um pouco mais. No seu estado, o sono vai ajudá-la a se recuperar mais rapidamente."

Hermione observou enquanto o homem sorria para ela e, como Martha, deixava o quarto. Agora ela estava sozinha novamente... Apenas ela e seus pensamentos confusos. A bruxa voltou a se deitar na cama e fechou os olhos, sentindo o quão pesadas as suas palpebras estavam devido ao seu cansaço. Ela realmente devia dormir, mas havia tanta coisa sobre a qual ela devia pensar... O que ela faria agora? Deveria ela contatar o Ministério? '_Não. O Ministério vai ficar longe disso,_' ela pensou, lembrando-se de como, no futuro, o Ministério da Magia não havia hesitado em julgar o seu amigo e taxá-lo como meniroso quando este defendeu a própria imagem... Sem mencionar o quão fraca a instituição era, afinal, ela viu como foi fácil para ela cair nas mãos de Lord Voldemort. Talvez ela pudesse ir até o Beco Diagonal assim que se recuperasse e, lá, mandar uma carta para alguém em Hogwarts, Dumbledore, muito provavelmente, já que ela sabia que ele já lecionava lá durante a década de quarenta.

Um rascunho mental bagunçado do que ela escreveria para o professor Dumbledore se formou em sua cabeça, mas não foi terminado antes que ela, mais uma vez, perdesse a consciência.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, não foi o teto que ela viu, mas sim a parede branca e o armário com frascos e instrumentos que estava encostado contra esta. A dor em seu corpo havia desaparecido e agora o que ela sentia era mais como uma sensação dolorida suave ao invés da dor excruciante de antes. A tontura também havia ido embora, fazendo com que ela pudesse prestar mais atenção nas coisas a sua volta e em seus pensamentos. Esticando os braços sobre a sua cabeça, Hermione bocejou e virou-se na cama, olhando para o quarto. Agora a menina podia ver que havia outra cama ao seu lado esquerdo e mais duas do outro lado do quarto, mas toda estavam vazias e arrumadas. Ela também notou que a porta por onde ambos Martha e Alexei haviam entrado dava, na verdade, para outra parte da pequena enfermaria como ela, agora, podia ver, já que esta estava aberta, dando-lhe a visão do outro cômodo, que também tinha as mesmas paredes brancas e, pelo que ela conseguia enxergar, havia o que parecia ser uma maca contra a parede.

"Então, se, vamos dizer, eu aplicar pressão sobre qualquer um desses pontos, eu sentirei dor, certo?" Uma voz masculina veio do outro quarto. Ela era suave e interessada, e, com certeza, não pertencia ao homem que ela conhecera antes... Essa era a voz de alguém mais novo e com um sotaque diferente do presente na voz de Alexei; essa tinha um sotaque londrino.

"Sim. Pense sobre quando você bate o seu cotovelo... Quando isso acontece, você pressiona o nervo ulnar. Por isso você sente aquela sensação de choque." Agora, essa era a voz de Alexei.

"Hm, e... Em uma situação hipotética onde, digamos, todos os nervos do corpo estão sob um tipo de pressão, o que aconteceria?"

"Isso é impossível. Digo, não há uma força capaz de pressionar todos os nervos ao mesmo tempo e com a mesta quantidade de pressão..."

"Eu sei." A voz do mais novo o interrompeu, soando levemente irritada agora. "Como eu disse: é uma situação hipotética."

"Bom, então... A pessoa sentiria dor, muita dor, devo dizer." A voz do homem estava baixa e apreensiva quando ele respondeu. "O corpo tem uma enorme rede de nervos o atravessando de cima abaixo. Quase tudo é inervado, logo, caso você machuque eles ao mesmo tempo, a pessoa sentiria uma dor terrível em todas as partes do corpo." Hermione estremeceu. Caso ela não soubesse que era um trouxa falando, ela poderia jurar que Alexei estava descrevendo o efeito da maldição Cruciatus pela decrição dessa 'situação hipotética'.

"Essa... pressão, o que ela faria? Quero dizer, como ela faz a dor aparecer?"

"Ela estimula os nervos. Nervos são longos filamentos de neurônios, entende? A informação viaja por eles como uma corrente elétrica. Caso eu o belisque na mão agora, eu estou estimulando os seus nervos e criando uma corrente elétrica que irá até o seu cérebro... Assim você poderá sentir o estímulo."

"Entendo." Ela ouviu o barulho de papéis, como se um deles estivesse virando páginas de um livro. "Existem muitos deles."

"Sim."

"Você conhece todos pelos nomes?"

"A maioria, sim." Uma risada baixinha veio de Alexei. "Mas um ou outro sempre me escapa da memória. Quer ficar com ele?"

"Hm?"

"O livro. Eu tenho outra cópia aqui. Você pode ficar com este caso queira."

"Seria interessante, doutor."

"Então leve-o." Hermione ouviu um dos dois se levantando e, logo, Alexei apareceu no batente da porta que levava ao seu quarto. "Oh, você acordou." Ele virou-se novamente para falar com o homem mais novo. "Teremos que deixar a nossa conversa para depois, caso não se importe..."

"Não se preocupe, doutor."

Alexei sorriu e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Melhor," disse Hermione, sentando-se na cama.

"Uma boa coisa de se ouvir." Ele sorriu para ela, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado da cama. "Srta. Elston, preciso perguntar-lhe uma coisa..." A menina concordou com a cabeça, um pouco preocupada com o tipo de pergunta que viria. "O que houve com você?"

"Eu... Eu não me lembro." Ela mentiu e sentiu-se mal por tê-lo feito.

"Não consegue se lembrar de nada?" o médico franziu a testa, encarando-a.

"Não."

"Hermione." O homem suspirou. "Você é judia?"

"Não. Por quê?"

"Porque... Bom, Deus sabe o quão loucas estão as pessoas hoje em dia, com Hitler instigando o ódio contra os judeus. Eu não ficaria surpreso de encontrar um desses loucos nazistas a solta por Londres." O homem sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu pensei que... Pensei que você fosse. Judia, digo, por causa... Por causa do que fizeram no seu braço esquerdo. É o tipo de coisa que eu vejo esses malucos fazendo."

"O que eles fizeram no meu...?" a menina sussurrou, olhando para o seu antebraço esquerdo e finalmente notando que este estava envolto por bandagens brancas. O médico a olhou com o que parecia ser pena, antes de levar as suas mãos até o curativo, removendo-o. Hermione ofegou ao ver o resultado do trabalho de Bellatrix. Os cortes ainda estavam bem vermelhos e a pele ao redor deles também estava avermelhada, como ela esperava, mas o que ela não havia previsto era o fato de que os cortes tinham uma forma definida: pequenas letras formando a palavra_ Sangue-Ruim._ A bruxa respirou fundo enquanto olhava os cortes, antes de passar os dedos por cima deles, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a sensação de queimação ao fazê-lo.

"Não faça isso." O homem afastou a sua mão e envolveu o braço machucado com bandagens outra vez. "Tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada?"

"Sim, t-tenho..."

"Eu acho que irei chamar a Sra. Cole. Acredito que ela queira falar com você."

Hermione concordou e, assim que Alexei saiu do quarto, voltou a olhar para o seu antebraço machucado, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos. Mas é claro que Bellatrix Lestrange não ficaria feliz apenas com uma tortura, ela tinha que fazê-la se lembrar da tal tortura para o resto da vida... Agora, todas as vezes que ela olhasse para o próprio corpo, a garota lembraria daquela mulher horrível. Sem mencionar o fato de que ela carregava uma marca do preconceito que o mundo bruxo tinha contra pessoas como ela e seus pais.

A menina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas se dissipassem, apenas os abrindo quando quando ouviu alguém entrando no cômodo.

"Olá, Srta. Elston."

Uma mulher alta e de aparência séria estava parada no batente da porta agora. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam salpicados com fios brancos e seu rosto parecia envelhecido, cansado. Ela usava um vestido cinza que fazia a sua figura parecer ainda mais apagada, combinando com o lugar.

"Eu sou Margareth Cole, a diretora do lugar," ela falou, aproximando-se da cama. "Fui informada da sua... situação... E eu não posso fazer nada a não ser permitir que a senhorita permaneça aqui por enquanto. O Dr. Mazarovsky me disse que você não se lembra do que houve. Consegue se lembrar dos seus pais? Onde podemos encontrá-los?

"N-Não..."

"Entendo." A mulher concordou com a cabeça. "Algum outro parente?" A Sra. Cole suspirou ao ver a menina negando. "Bom, então o orfanato realmente é o único lugar para você. Por sorte, uma de nossas garotas mais velhas foi embora na semana passada, ou seja, você tem um lugar para ficar e você terá que dividir o quarto com apenas outra menina." A diretora lançou-lhe um sorrisinho. "Oh, sim... Martha e o Dr. Mazarovsky encontraram alguns pertences seus na noite passada."

Hermione observou enquanto a senhora colocava a mão no bolso do seu vestido e tirava de lá uma corrente prateada. Seu coração quase pulou de seu peito ao ver o vira-tempo nas mãos da trouxa. A Sra. Cole deve ter notado o seu desespero, pois não hesitou em entregar-lhe o objeto.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que é isso," disse Margareth, olhando a menina examinar o objeto com cuidado. "Mas eu sei como essas coisinhas conseguem ser importantes para crianças como você. Ah, isso também." Ela ergueu uma pequena bolsinha de contas roxa. "Eu acho que o fecho deve estar com defeito, pois tentamos abrí-la para ver se tinha algo para identificá-la e... Bom, não conseguimos."

A Sra. Cole colocou a bolsa ao lado dela e Hermione, colocando o vira-tempo em seu colo, pegou-a nas mãos.

"Muito obrigado."

"Não há de que, Srta. Elston. Você irá para o seu novo quarto assim que for possível. Assim que ficar boa o suficiente para deixar a enfermaria, avise Alexei e nós a colocaremos em seu novo quarto."

* * *

**N/A:**

** 1- MARTHA E SRTA. COLE:** elas aparecem no livro {HBP}, apesar de a Martha ser apenas citada pela Sra. Cole.  
**2- ALEXEI MAZAROVSKY**: O sobrenome dele foi dado pela Srta. AnaStrakovinch e significa, de acordo com ela, "senhores da verdade". O nome Alexei... bom, é porque eu gosto do nome mesmo.  
**3- HERMIONE ELSTON:** Elston vem do príncipe Felix Yusupov, Conde de Sumarokov-Elston (leia-se: um dos caras que mataram o Rasputin). Esperem ouvir falar mais nele, eu sou LE FANGIRL do moço... dotipo que já considerou comprar uma foto dele no Amazon pra deixar no escritório e tals. SHAME ON ME.  
**3-** Eu sei que toda a história do machucado da Mione não está nos livros, mas eu amo aquela cena ok? (x  
**4-** Apreciem a breve aula de transmissão sensorial dada pelo Dr. Mazarovsky. Also, agora vocês já tem a quem culpar quando batem o cotovelo e dá aquela dor from hell: o nervo ulnar.

Aliás... situações hipotéticas. Eu amo elas, e vocês? Muita gente gosta de situações hipotéticas.  
Oh well, that's all folks.


	3. A Gloomy Old Place

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 03: A Gloomy Old Place  
**

* * *

O quarto novo de Hermione era bem pequeno. Havia duas camas, a dela sendo a do lado direito do cômodo, e, em ambos os lados da porta, havia um pequeno guarda-roupas onde os ocupantes do lugar poderiam guardar os seus pertences. Não era um lugar bonito; ele tinha aquele mesmo ar sombrio que parecia estar em todo o orfanato, mas, ao menos, as paredes amareladas e os azulejos marrons que as cobriam até a metade pareciam bem limpes, assim como o chão de pedra. A menina tentou imaginar como aquele lugar gelado ficava durante o inverno, pois, mesmo no meio do verão, a atmosfera do quarto já era suficiente para deixá-la arrepiada.

Se o quarto não estava longe do que ela esperava, a sua colega de quarto era outra história. Anna Parker era uma garota alta de dezessete anos cujos cabelos ruivos ela usava penteados em duas longas tranças, com olhos azuis, nariz longo e um rosto cheio de sardas. A menina era tagarela ao extremo e, desde que Hermione pisara em seu quarto, ela não parara de falar, contando à sua nova colega tudo sobre o orfanato, sobre os seus funcionários, sobre os outros órfãos e, acima de tudo, sobre os seus hobbies... Anna tinha um imenso amor por cinema. Ela tinha inúmeras revistas antigas com fotos de suas estrelas de cinema favoritas e ficara por um bom tempo falando sobre elas.

"Ah, me desculpe. Eu fico tagarelando sobre todas essas coisas." Ela apontou para as revistas em sua cama. "E esqueço de terminar de falar sobre o orfanato. Oh, bem. O jantar é servido às sete e o apagar das luzes é as dez... Sra. Cole ou outro funcionário vai passar pelos quartos para ver se todos então na cama, mas, depois disso, você pode levantar, desde que fique quieta. Eu normalmente faço isso." A menina deu de ombros. "Os funcionários... Você conheceu Martha e o Dr. Mazarovsky. Depois temos Susan, Jonathan e Amelia, mas você realmente vai ver mais a Susan, Martha e a Sra. Cole por aqui."

"Desculpe interromper, mas..." sussurrou Hermione. "A Martha e o médico, eles são casados?"

"Ah, sim!" Anna sorriu abertamente. "Eles se casaram há mais ou menos três anos se não me engano. Eles não são adoráveis?"

"E ele não é... Não é britânico, certo?" perguntou a bruxa. "Digo, ele parece ter um sotaque diferente."

"Não. Ele é russo, mas vive aqui já faz um bom tempo." Parker deu de ombros. "Não dê atenção ao que falam sobre ele. Algumas pessoas aqui tentam usá-lo para assustar as crianças mais novas, sabe? Toda aquela história de "ele é russo, ele é um bárbaro, ele é um comunista e ele irá fazer picadinho de você caso você não se comporte". Hermione riu, seguida da outra. "Aposto que é Susan quem começou tudo isso... Mas, não, ele não é comunista e ele é um homem legal. Meio quieto, mas legal."

Anna finalmente parou de falar e sentou-se em sua cama, cruzando as pernas sob o corpo enquanto observava a colega de quarto com cuidado.

"O que aconteceu com você?" A pergunta que saiu de sua boca tinha um tom completamente diferente. Não era a voz entusiasmada de antes, mas uma voz quieta e preocupada.

"Eu não me lembro direito," disse a bruxa. "Martha e Alexei me encontraram em um beco, eles disseram que eu estava muito machucada e que eles me trouxeram até aqui..."

"Oh." A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou uma mão sobre o peito. A ação parecia dramática demais, mas Hermione acreditou que ela realmente queria dizer o que havia acabado de falar. "Eu cheguei aqui quando tinha onze anos. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era um bebê e meu pai cuidou de mim desde então... Mas ele morreu de pneumonia e eu não tinha para onde ir."

"Me desculpe."

Anna sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não. Eu tive ótimos momentos com o meu pai e eu sou grata à isso... Digo, sim, eu não tenho ele aqui agora, mas eu tive ele por perto antes e isso é o que importa," ela explicou. "Têm muitas crianças aqui que nunca conheceram os seus pais. Eu tive a chance de crescer com o meu pai e isso já é uma benção." Parker a encarou por um tempo. "Nós precisamos pedir para a Sra. Cole tirar as suas medidas e ajustar as suas roupas. Essa nlusa está muito larga, parece que você é magra demais."

"Ah, não se preocupe; eu não quero incomodá-la mais do que eu já incomodei," disse Hermione, puxando o tecido da blusa e tentando desamarrotá-la.

"Mas você não pode andar por ai com essas coisas praticamente penduradas em você!" A menina gesticulou para as suas roupas. "Bom, podemos conversar depois do jantar. Aliás, estamos quase atrasados... Vamos!"

Antes que pudesse responder, Anna levantou-se e segurou-a pelos pulsos, puxando-a de sua cama e guiando-a até fora do quarto. Enquanto elas andavam pelos corredores e desciam as escadas, a ruiva fez questão de lhe mostrar onde ficava cada coisa. O quarto delas ficava no terceiro andar, junto com outros quartos que pertenciam aos órfãos mais velhos. No segundo andar ficavam os dormitórios coletivos das crianças mais novas, um para meninos e um para meninas; a enfermaria e o berçário também ficavam naquele andar. No primeiro andar havia o salão de jantar, a sala de visitas – que também servia como um tipo de biblioteca -, e alguns quartos que eram usados como salas de aulas, junto com a cozinha e o dormitório dos funcionários. Anna também explicou que eles tinham um quintal onde os órfãos eram permitidos passar o seu tempo livre e onde também ficava o abrigo anti-bombas do lugar, mas, de acordo com a menina, já havia algum tempo desde que eles o usaram pela última vez, mesmo que os ataques à capital ainda estivessem ocorrendo.

E agora elas estavam sentadas em uma das três longas mesas que preenchiam o salão de jantar. A maioria dos ocupantes da mesa delas pareciam ser ófãos com mais de dezesseis anos. Pelo que Anna explicara, a menina loira de olhos azuis sentada ao seu lado era Mabel Davies, enquanto a garota mais nova com quem está conversava, uma com cabelos castanhos cacheados e dentes da frente levemente separados, era Amelia Thomas. Havia um menino sentado à sua frente e que estava falando sobre a guerra com tamanho entusiasmo que Hermione achou estranho. Ele tinha olhos escuros e seu cabelo, também escuro, estava penteado para trás e fixo com muito laquê. Aquele, de acordo com Parker, era Sebastian Turner.

"Eu queria poder estar lá," o jovem falou. "Na guerra, digo."

"Cale a boca." Outra moça de cabelos castanhos que estava sentada ao lado dele sacudiu a cabeça ao falar. "Você não tem idéia do que você está falando."

"É claro que tenho!" O rapaz estufou o peito e ergueu a cabeça.

"Essa é Mary Bennett," sussurrou Anna. "Eu acho que ela tem alguma coisa pelo Sebastian..."

"O que você disse?" A menina, Mary, virou o rosto para encarar a ruiva.

"Só estava dizendo o seu nome à Hermione," ela explicou. "Ela nova."

"Ah, sim." Mary estreitou os olhos enquanto observava a bruxa. "Hermione Elston, estou certa?"

"Sim."

"Espero que... Aproveite... O lugar." Ela deu de ombros e Hermione se perguntou se a garota realmente quis dizer aquilo.

"Como eu estava falando," Sebastian começou a falar outra vez. "Eu me alistaria ao exército caso pudesse, mas como ainda não posso..."

"É claro que não pode, você tem dezesseis," disse Amelia, rindo. "Imagine você, um menino, no exército."

As garotas riram enquanto o rapaz encarou-as com uma careta no rosto. Hermione percebeu que ele, na verdade, parecia mais velho... Talvez dezessete ou até dezoito, mas, como a outra menina havia falado, ele continuava uma criança. E ela tinha certeza de que ele se arrependeria de suas palavras sobre juntar-se ao exército assim que ele pisasse em um campo de batalha. Ela sabia como era umaguerra, sabia como era estar na linha de frente, lutando contra inimigos. Essas crianças, apesar de terem visto muito mais da guerra do que jovens da idade deles no futuro, ainda não tinham a menor idéia do horror que era lutar em uma.

"Eu queria fazer dezoito esse ano," o jovem resmungou, olhando ao seu redor. "Assim eu poderia me alistar o mais rápido possível, diferente de _outras pessoas_..."

"Sebastian..."

"Você sabe que eu estou com a razão, Mabel. Tommy Baker fez dezoito e já está se alistando. Ele não. _Ele_vai fazer dezoito esse ano e não irá mover um dedo para ajudar a Inglaterra..." Hermione franziu o cenho. Seja lá quem fosse o menino sobre o qual eles estavam falando, ela se sentia mal por ele... Era uma decisão própria querer entrar em uma guerra ou não e ninguém tinha o direito de julgá-lo por decidir não se envolver.

"Talvez a guerra não seja o negócio dele," a bruxa murmurou, atraindo a atenção dos outros.

"Ela tem razão," disse Sebastian. "A única coisa que o interessa é aquela maldita escola de ricos dele." O garoto parou de falar inesperadamente e olhou para a porta do salão. "Não é verdade?" ele perguntou, alto, para um órfão que havia acabado de se sentar no fim da mesa. "O que? Nós não estamos à sua altura, _milord?"_

A bruxa suspirou, virando o rosto para ver o alvo das acusações de Turner. O garoto não era muito alto e parecia ser mais novo do que Sebastian. O seu corpo magro parecia ainda menor por conta do suéter cinzento que ele usava e que, assim como a blusa de Hermione, também era largo demais para ele. Sua pele pálida demais, quase atingindo um tom doentio, e contrastava contra o seu cabelo castanho escuro e muito bem penteado. Ao ouvir o outro rapaz, a sua única reação foi encará-lo com seus olhos azuis frios por alguns segundos, antes de virar o rosto para o prato à sua frente.

"Quem é?" perguntou Hermione em voz baixa. Ela tinha a estranha sensação de que já havia visto aquele rosto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembra de onde exatamente.

"Aquele é o Tom," disse Anna e a bruxa sentiu o seu estômago se revirar ao começar a entender a situação. "Tom Riddle. Eu sugiro que não chegue muito perto dele... Ouvi dizer que coisas esquisitas acontecem quando ele está por perto."

* * *

Anna já havia caído no sono quando Hermione levantou-se para pegar a sua bolsa de contas do armário. Ela a havia escondido entre as suas "novas" roupas, mesmo sabendo que ninguém no orfanato seria capaz de abri-la devido aos feitiços protetores que ela colocara no objeto. Sentando-se novamente em sua cama e posicionando-se em um ponto onde a luz da lua que entrava pela janela a alcançava, a bruxa abriu a bolsa e olhou para dentro do buraco negro que havia dentro desta. Suspirando, ela colocou seu braço ali dentro, sentindo o conteúdo com a ponta de seus dedos... Era completamente não-prático, mas era a única forma que tinha de achar o que queria, afinal, ela perdera a sua varinha na Mansão Malfoy e não poderia lançar um feitiço de convocação para alcançar um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

Assim que encontrou tudo o que queria, a menina colocou a bolsinha de lado e apoiou o pergaminho em seus joelhos, antes de abrir o pote de tinta e mergulhar a ponta de sua pena no conteúdo preto. Agora que ela estava ali, pronta para escrever a carta para a única pessoa na qual ela poderia confiar, Hermione não tinha certeza se devia fazer aquilo... Dumbledore estaria apto para ajudá-la ou, caso não estivesse, seria bom, ao menos, voltar para Hogwarts, onde ela saberia que estaria segura... Mas agora a menina não tinha mais tanta certeza da segurança que encontraria no castelo graças à uma única pessoa.

Quando o nome Tom Riddle saiu dos lábios de Anna ainda no salão de jantar, Hermione sentiu-se pronta para se levantar e sair correndo daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. O pânico cresceu dentro de si ao lembrar-se de tudo o que ouvira falar sobre o Lorde das Trevas e tudo o que ele havia feito ao mundo bruxo. Era culpa dele que os pais de Harry estavam mortos, assim como Sirius e Olho-Tonto; era culpa dele que os Weasley estavam sendo perseguidos; era culpa dele que os seus pais agora estavam na Austrália sem ter nenhuma lembrança da filha deles. E lá estava ele, há alguns metros dela, comendo o seu jantar como qualquer pessoa normal faria.

A garota não queria viver debaixo do mesmo teto que Voldeort, mas ela conseguia agüentar a situação ali, em um lugar onde ele não poderia usar magia caso não quisesse ser preso por exposição do mundo bruxo... Mas, uma vez que ele colocasse os pés em Hogwarts, Tom Riddle estaria em seu próprio reino, um lugar onde ele poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse. E era a idéia de um Riddle livre para fazer qualquer coisa que a assustava... Mas, ainda assim, era Hogwarts, era um lugar seguro e a coisa mais perto de uma casa que ela poderia encontrar em 1944.

Suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça, a menina encostou a ponta da pena no pergaminho e começou a escrever. Ela sentiu-se mal por estar mentindo para alguém como Dumbledore, mas, pelo menos por enquanto, Hermione preferia esconder toda a história de viagem no tempo, pelo menos até ter a chance de falar com o professor cara a cara. Afinal, seria um desastre caso uma carta com tais informações caísse em mãos erradas. Então, por enquanto, ela esconderia tudo com uma história inventada sobre como ela era uma refugiada da guerra contra Grindelwald, sobre como estava buscando ajuda e como achou que seria uma boa idéia terminar a sua educação na escola de magia mais conhecida da Europa.

Assim que terminou a carta, Hermione dobrou-a e colocou-a dentro da sua bolsa, junto com sua pena e pote de tinta, antes de colocar a pequena bolsa sob o seu travesseiro e deitar-se novamente. Agora ela só teria que esperar até o amanhecer, quando tentaria escapar da companhia constante de Anna por algumas horas para ira até o Beco Diagonal para poder enviar a carta ao professor Dumbledore. _Você deveria dormir; _ela conseguia ouvir a voz de Alexei ecoando em sua cabeça e sorriu. Normalmente era ela quem mandava as pessoas irem dormir ou que ficava dando sugestões sobre o que seria melhor para os outros... Era estranho não ter ninguém para cuidar agora que nem Harry e Ron precisavam dela. _'Não, eles precisam de mim,' _ela pensou, sentindo o seu coração apertar-se em seu peito._ 'Eles precisam de mim e eu não estou por perto.'_

A garota sentiu as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos e os fechou para impedir a si mesma de chorar. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente parava para pensar que estava sozinha naquele lugar, em um orfanato, em 1944. Só agora com Anna quieta e sem Alexei por perto que essa idéia lhe pareceu real. Ela estava sozinha, sem Ron Weasley para fazer piadas idiotas ou comentários impertinentes e sem Harry Potter para ficar preocupado com os amigos ou falar sobre Quadribol. Também nao havia Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Fred ou George... Maldição, até Parvati e Lavender pareciam opções válidas naquela situação. Mas ali só havia Anna, Amélia, Mabel, Mary, Sebastian, Martha, Alexei, Sra. Cole e, o pior de todos, Tom Riddle.

* * *

Hermione sonhou com Fofo, o cão de três cabeças de Hagrid. Não, na verdade, ela sonhara sobre os testes dos professores que impediam que alguém chegasse até a Pedra Filosofal e os quais ela e os amigos conseguiram vencer quando tinham apenas onze anos. O Visgo do Diabo; as chaves voadoras; o xadrez bruxo gigante; o troll – que, por sorte, eles não tiveram de enfrentar – e, por último, as poções... A menina conseguia lembrar como se fosse ontem da sua preocupação ao ver Harry atravessar as chamas arroxeadas após beber a poção correta, deixando-a para trás e, pela primeira vez, encarando Lord Voldemort.

_'Eu! Livros e inteligência! Existem coisas mais importantes do que isso – amizade e bravura e...'_

A bruxa riu, lembrando-se de suas palavras para Harry. Agora ela sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer ao amigo... Afinal, ela ainda tinha os livros e a inteligência, mas as amizades haviam ido embora e a bravura, ela temia, estava indo pelo mesmo caminho.

Após passar alguns minutos na cama, aproveitando os últimos pedacinhos coloridos de seus sonhos, a menina se levantou, quieta para não acordar a colega de quarto, e vestiu o uniforme acinzentado do orfanato, antes de sair do quarto. O lugar – que, depois de um tempo, ela descobriu que se chamava Orfanato Wool's – estava estranhamente quieto e até meio bonito naquela manhã. Ao descer as escadas, Hermione não pôde deixar de notar como o lugar ficava com uma aparência agradável quando havia luz do sol entrando pelas grandes janelas e iluminando os corredores. Ela sorriu ao olhar para uma das janelas atrás das escadas e ver pequeninos grãos de poeira flutuando ali, sendo visíveis apenas contra a luz.

Ao chegar no hall de entrada, a menina olhou em volta, percebendo que não havia nenhum outro órfão acordado ainda e, pelos barulhos que ouvia, apenas os funcionários da cozinha pareciam estar trabalhando naquele horário. Ela não estava com fome e não queria esperar até o café da manhã para ir até o Beco Diagonal, então, após ficar parada ali por alguns minutos, Hermione decidiu sair. Era apenas uma ida rápida para mandar a sua carta, nada que fosse tomar muito do seu tempo. Caso ela saísse agora, talvez até chegasse a tempo de pegar o café da manhã.

Como ainda estava cedo, não haviam muitas pessoas nas ruas ainda, o que fez Hermione sentir-se ainda mais dentro de um sonho esquisito ou algo do gênero. A garota nunca pensara em ver Londres daquela forma. Tudo tinha um toque antigo: os carros que eram dirigidos pelas ruas ou que estavam estacionados, os prédios, os anúncios, as pessoas... Era quase prazeroso ver todos aqueles homens e mulheres andando pelas ruas, enfiados em roupas de época, fazendo parecer que ela estava dentro de um filme.

Foi preciso mais tempo do que ela esperava para chegar ao Beco Diagonal já que ela tivera que pedir ajuda duas vezes depois de perceber que não sabia chegar até lá vindo do orfanato, mas, assim que chegou, um sentimento confortante a atravessou ao se ver parada em frente da porta escura do Caldeirão Furado. Hermione ficou ali por alguns segundos, antes de abrir a porta e adentrar o pub. Pelo que ela se lembrava, o lugar não havia mudado muito. Era o mesmo velho e bagunçado salão de jantar; as mesmas escadas escuras que rangiam e que levavam aos quartos; a mesma atmosfera mágica que contrastava tanto com a Londres trouxa que ficava logo do outro lado da porta.

"'lá, mocinha!" Hermione virou-se para ver um homem de rosto avermelhado parado atrás do bar, limpando um copo com um pano. Seu cabelo escuro tinha vários pontos esbranquiçados e estava bagunçado, apontando para inúmeras direções como se ele tivesse acabado de levar um choque, mas o seu sorriso era simpático. "Posso ajudar?"

"Olá." A menina se aproximou. "Eu sou nova em Londres e precisava comprar algumas coisas o Beco Diagonal..."

"Oh, sim! A porta é logo ali." Ele apontou para uma porta de madeira nos fundos do salão de jantar. "É só passar e você estará no quintal... 'cê tem que bater com a sua varinha nos tijolos da parede. Três acima e dois para o lado do lixo."

"Ah... Eu não tenho uma varinha."

"Perdão, mocinha?" Ele inclinou-se para a frente como se tentasse escutá-la melhor.

"Eu perdi a minha varinha há alguns dias, em um duelo," ela explicou. Bom, não era uma mentira. "É uma das coisas que eu preciso comprar."

"Eh, entendo." O homem colocou o copo sobre o balcão e o cobriu com o pano que usava para limpá-lo. "Venha, então, vou dar uma 'judinha."

Ela o seguiu até o quintal e observou enquanto o bruxo tirava a varinha de seu bolso e cutucava o tijolo correto com ela. Logo, a parede começou a se abrir até formar um arco que deixava o Beco Diagonal finalmente entrar no seu campo de visão.

"Bem vinda ao Beco Diagonal, moça." O homem piscou para ela e sorriu. "Eu ficarei no bar, caso precise de ajuda..."

"Obrigada, Sr...?"

"Gauge, mas pode me chamar de Wilfred."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça enquanto observava o outro se afastar. Olhando para a entrada do beco novamente, a jovem sentiu um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto ao entrar ali. Ela podia sentir a magia que cercava o lugar, vinda dos donos das lojas, dos visitantes, dos objetos e criaturas mágicas e até mesmo dos feitiços protetores que escondiam a rua dos olhos trouxas. Mesmo já conhecendo o beco, a garota não pôde deixar de jogar alguns minutos fora passeando de vitrine em vitrine, observando os produtos com curiosidade.

"Pare com isso, Hermione," ela sussurrou após dar as costas para a vitrina de Equipamentos para Escrita Scribbulus, onde uma elegante pena escura estava escrevendo por si só em um pedaço de pergaminho. "Você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento."

A bruxa foi até o correio. Era um dos poucos lugares no qual ela nunca havia entrado, mas não ficou surpresa ao encontrar um ambiente parecido com o corujal de Hogwarts: escuro, fedorento e cheio de pios de corujas. A mulher sentada atrás do balcão estava ocupada lendo uma revista sobre criaturas mágicas, mas logo ergueu o rosto ao perceber a presença de Hermione.

"Como posso ajudá-la?" A sua voz soou entediada e ela voltou a olhar para a sua revista.

"Queria enviar essa carta." A menina enfiou a mão em sua bolsa de contas e tirou a carta dali. A bruxa torceu a boca e colocou a revista de lado, antes de se levantar e ir até as gaiolas das corujas.

"Para onde?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hum... Artemis vai levá-la para você," ela falou, abrindo a gaiola de uma coruja cinzenta. "Quer receber em sua casa?"

"Não, acho melhor vir pegar aqui." Hermione entregou-lhe a carta e ela a deu para a coruja.

"Então volte em alguns dias. Se é para Hogwarts, posso dizer que voltará em dois dias... Professores normalmente respondem rápido." A bruxa acariciou a cabeça da coruja, antes de deixá-la ir. A ave voou pela janela aberta e, logo, estava fora de vista. "Um galeão."

Hermione a pagou e deixou o correio. Olhando em volta, ela viu a loja de Ollivander e foi até ela sem hesitar. A menina estava desesperada por uma varinha, já que era horrível sentir-se inútil e exposta quando estava desarmada. A loja, assim como o Caldeirão Furado, parecia ter parado no tempo. As prateleiras continuavam bagunçadas e as caixas das varinhas ainda tinham as grossas camadas de poeiras por cima delas.

"Olá?" Hermione chamou, olhando em volta e não vendo ninguém por perto.

"A sua magia é bem forte, senhorita." A menina não reconheceu a voz que a respondeu e muito menos o jovem homem que apareceu por entre as prateleiras. Levaram alguns segundos para que ela percebesse que conhecia aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e aqueles cabelos claros e bagunçados... E aquele sorriso, sim, aquele sorriso interessado.

"Sr... Sr. Ollivander?" A bruxa o encarou, de boca aberta, surpresa.

"Vamos ver," ele sussurrou, não a respondendo e analisando as caixas nas estantes, seus dedos longos pairando sobre elas, como se ele conseguisse sentir o desejo de cada varinha. "Tente esta." Ele puxou uma caixa roxa e a abriu, tirando uma varinha escura e a entregando para Hermione. "Carvalho ancião com núcleo de pêlo de unicórnio... Trinta e três centímetros. Não-flexível e muito forte."

Hermione segurou-a, mas nada aconteceu. Ollivander estreitou os olhos e voltou para as prateleiras, voltando com outra caixa, uma vermelha agora.

"Salgueiro, quarenta centímetros e núcleo de pena de fênix. Forte e leve."

Outra vez, nada. O bruxo, de novo, voltou para as suas caixas e, depois de mais duas tentativas falhas, Ollivander voltou com outra caixa vermelha escura. Ele a abriu e entregou a varinha para a menina com cuidado.

"Teixo, quarenta e três centímetros. Núcleo de cordas de coração de dragão... Flexível e boa com encantamentos."

Assim que seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da varinha de madeira clara, Hermione sentiu uma onda de calor correr por seu braço, espalhando-se por seu corpo. A sensação era ótima, como se a varinha a completasse, encaixando-se perfeitamente com a sua magia e a completando. Um sorriso sutil apareceu em seus lábios e esse sinal não passou despercebido por Ollivander.

"São sete galeões." O homem sorriu enquanto ela lhe entregava as moedas douradas. "Seja cuidadosa com essa varinha, senhorita. Ela pode não parecer grande coisa, mas, nas mãos corretas, ela pode ser muito poderosa... E eu posso sentir o seu poder."

"Obrigada, Sr. Ollivander."

* * *

Aparentemente a sua visita ao Beco Diagonal demorara mais do que ela esperara demorar e, assim que voltou para o orfanato, Hermione encontrou uma Anna muito preocupada a esperando na mesa do café da manhã.

"Onde você estava! ?" a menina perguntou assim que sua colega de quarto sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Fui dar uma volta," disse Hermione. "Precisava ver um pouco de cor."

"Londres não é muito colorida," sussurrou Anna, empurrando o seu prato para longe ao terminar o seu café. "Tudo é cinza e sem graça."

"Vamos lá, você, acima de todos neste lugar, deveria saber ver a beleza de Londres!" A bruxa riu.

"Eu vivia no interior até completar sete anos," ela falou, baixinho, e deu de ombros. "_Aquilo_era colorido."

Hermione sentiu-se mal pela garota e tentou achar qualquer outro assunto para preencher a conversa delas.

"Anna, aquele garoto de ontem," a bruxa começou a falar, olhando em volta para ver se o alvo do assunto não estava presente. "Por que todos falam dele daquela maneira? Digo... O jeito como Sebastian falava sobre ele era esquisito."

"Oh, Tom Riddle." A ruiva suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Ele é meio esquisito. Não tem amigos e está sempre sozinho... Há alguns anos ele entrou para uma escola particular, entende? Eu não lembro o nome do lugar, mas parece ser um colégio bom. Ele vai todo Setembro e só volta em Julho. Sebastian não gosta disso, diz que é injusto Riddle ter o direito de ir para um colégio particular e nós não, mas eu sempre digo: o menino merece. Ele é inteligente e recusar uma oferta como essa seria como assinar um certificado de que ele quer passar o resto da vida preso nesse lugar. Ele teve a sua chance e a agarrou... Eu sempre digo ao Sebastian: Riddle será conhecido um dia e nós iremos ouvir falar muito sobre ele. Eu, particularmente, acho que ele vai virar um médico, como Alexei."

Hermione conteve-se para não rir ao imaginar Tom Riddle como um médico. Se Anna ao menos soubesse que, no futuro, aquele rapaz iria acabar matando homens, mulheres e crianças sem hesitar...

"De qualquer maneira, eu não o julgo por gostar de ficar sozinho, mas eu também não fico muito perto dele... Como já disse: coisas estranhas acontecem perto dele."

"Coisas estranhas?"

"Sim," ela respondeu. "A menina que dividia o quarto comigo, Amy Benson, morria de medo dele." Hermione estreitou os olhos ao reconhecer aquele nome. Harry havia falado sobre aquela garota... Riddle, uma vez, levara ela e outro garoto até a caverna que, anos depois, serviria como esconderijo para uma de suas Horcruxes. E, de alguma forma, as duas crianças saíram aterrorizadas do passeio. "Ela nunca falou sobre o que aconteceu, mas sempre dizia que eu não deveria chegar perto dele porque ele iria me machucar. Os órfãos ainda falam sobre o incidente de Dover, depois do qual Amy e Dennis Bishop ficaram esquisitos. Dennis foi adotado quando tinha quatorze anos e Amy foi embora semana passada. Ela tinha acabado de fazer dezoito, mas disse que queria sair de perto de Riddle o mais rápido possível."

"Entendo..."

"O negócio é o seguinte: fique longe dele e ele será inofensivo." Anna deu de ombros. "Você nunca verá Riddle falando ou coisa parecida... As únicas pessoas com quem ele conversa são Martha e o Dr. Mazarovsky, mas ele parou de falar com ela há mais ou menos dois anos, depois que ficou muito doente em umas férias de verão. Dr. Mazarovsky ainda mantém mais contato com ele."

"E... Desde quando ele está aqui?"

"Ele nasceu aqui," disse a ruiva. "A mãe dele morreu quando ele nasceu, dizem. E o pai dele nunca apareceu. Deve ser triste, não? Viver toda a sua vida aqui, sem conhecer os seus pais... Era isso o que eu quis dizer ontem: eu conheci o meu pai e sou agradecida por isso. Riddle não teve essa chance e eu sinto um pouco de pena dele por isso."

* * *

A sala de visitas do orfanato, como Anna explicara, também servia como um tipo de pequena biblioteca onde as crianças poderiam ficar quando queriam ler ou fazer as suas tarefas durante o período de aulas, mas, agora, nas férias, ele estava bem vazia. Hermione decidiu que seria interessante dar uma olhada nos livros que os funcionários deixavam disponíveis, já que ela não agüentava mais ler as revistas de Anna – no início, a garota ficara fascinada com as revistas antigas, mas, após um tempo, ela já não conseguia mais ler sobre fofocas de celebridades antigas ou sobre passo-a-passos de "como cachear os seus cabelos".  
Havia apenas uma pessoa na sala quando ela entrou e, para o seu azar, era a única pessoa que ela não queria ver na sua frente. A menina diminui o seu ritmo ao aproximar-se dele. Riddle estava parado na frente da estante de livros que cobria parte da parede do lugar, encarando os livros enquanto mordia as suas unhas curtas. Seus olhos deixaram os livros por um rápido momento enquanto ele olhava para Hermione, mas o garoto permaneceu em silêncio. A bruxa sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável na presença dele e aquele silêncio entre eles não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

"Você vai pegar algo ou vai ficar parada aí por muito tempo?" A menina supreendeu-se ao reconhecer a voz do outro. Era a mesma voz que ela ouvira falando com Alexei na enfermaria há alguns dias. Assim como naquele dia, a sua voz era suave, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fria e irritada.

"Você está fazendo a mesma coisa." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e franziu os lábios. Quem ele pensava que era? O dono do lugar?

Riddle pulou para a frente e apanhou um livro com uma capa marrom escura com o titulo escrito em letras douradas. Antes que a garota pudesse ver do que se tratava, ele enfiou o livro em suas mãos, forçando-a a pegá-lo.

"O que é isso?"

"Isso sou eu a ajudando a não perder tempo," ele falou, olhando para a estante outra vez. "Agora vá."

Hermione fez uma careta, mas ele não falou nada. Ela simplesmente segurou o livro firmemente, quase afundando as unhas na capa de couro, e deu meia volta, afastando-se dele. Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, a menina jogou o livro dentro de seu guarda-roupas, dizendo a si mesma que não iria ler algo que aquele idiota simplesmente enfiara em sua cara, e sentou-se em sua cama. Anna não estava por perto e Hermione perguntou-se onde ela estaria... '_Talvez ela tenha saído para caminhar.'_

Olhando para a porta por um tempo, a bruxa ergueu-se e foi até o guarda-roupas, pegando a sua bolsa de contas. Ela enfiou a mão ali dentro e apanhou a sua nova varinha. Uma sensação confortável, seguida por um formigamento, encontrou os seus dedos ao segurar o objeto. Hermione ergueu a varinha perto dos olhos e encarou os detalhes cravados na madeira clara. Diferente da sua antiga, essa varinha tinha um punho bem marcado e, nele, haviam pequenas folhas e caules gravados, circundando-o. Aquilo, na realidade, a lembrava do design de sua antiga varinha. A menina estava concentrada em analisar o objeto quando a porta abriu-se abruptamente.

"Hermione, a Sra. Cole quer falar contigo..." Anna entrou, falando alto, mas logo parou ao ver a sua colega. Hermione conseguira esconder a varinha por debaixo de sua blusa antes que a outra pudesse vê-la. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada," ela falou, amaldiçoando-se por deixar a sua voz soar trêmula. "O que você estava dizendo?"

"Sra. Cole quer você no escritório dela," disse a ruiva. "Você está bem? Parece pálida."

"Sim, estou. Obrigada por perguntar." Ela sorriu. "Bom, vou indo lá..."

"Certo. Droga! Esqueci meu caderno lá fora com Mabel e Amélia," a menina sussurrou. "Vejo você depois, Hermione."

A bruxa concordou com a cabeça enquanto observava Anna sair. Assim que se viu sozinha outra vez, Hermione guardou a varinha em sua bolsa e levantou-se, desamassando a saia e saindo do quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Trouxas, trouxas, trouxas, Sr. Ollivander, trouxas, 1944, Tom, trouxas Como diria a mãe dos meus 7 filhos (-Q): VINTAGE, VINTAGE, VINTAGE, ÓRFÃOS SENDO DRAMÁTICOS, VINTAGE, TOM, VINTAGE, HERMIONE SENDO DURONE, VINTAGE!

**1- Sobre a fala do dono do Caldeirão Furado:**ficou meio estranho em português, mas, em inglês, eu tentei dar à ele um sotauqe cockney, que seria um sotaque não-tão-perfeito de Londres. Eles perdem H's e falam muitos "eh" e por ai vai... O que ficaria: "Eh, I see." The man set the glass down and put the cloth on the top of it. "Come on, then, I'll give you a 'and." acabou ficando: Eh, entendo. O homem colocou o copo sobre o balcão e o cobriu com o pano que usava para limpá-lo. Venha, então, vou dar uma judinha. _ O mesmo vale pra Anna, apesar de ela não ter isso tão forte e só ter aparecido uma vez no capítulo quando ela falou "contigo" ao invés de "com você".

Espero que tenham gostado desse e digam o que acharam (:


	4. The Diagon Alley

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 04: The Diagon Alley  
**

* * *

O escritório da Sra. Cole era muito arrumado e, como o resto do orfanato, impecavelmente limpo. Mas, ainda assim, Hermione não pôde deixar de notar algumas garrafas de gim vazias dentro de um dos armários assim que ela entrou no cômodo.

"Ah, aqui está ela," disse a diretora enquanto ela se aproximava na mesa, lançando um olhar curioso ao homem que estava sentado em frente à mulher mais velha. A bruxa sentiu o seu coração pular em seu peito ao ver que a pessoa desconhecida usava uma combinação esquisita de roupas trouxas coloridas e tinha cabelos acaju que chegavam aos seus ombros. "Srta. Elston, este é o professor Dumbledore, ele está aqui para..."

A voz da Sra. Cole pareceu desaparecer dos ouvidos de Hermione assim que o homem virou-se para olhá-la. A garota não pôde deixar de sorrir ao observar o rosto de Dumbledore... Sua pele não era tão enrugada quanto ela lembrava e sua barba não estava tão longa e ainda tinha a mesma cor de cobre de seus cabelos, mas o sorriso gentil e o brilho em seus olhos que apareciam por detrás dos óculos de meia lua ainda eram os mesmos. Hermione achou engraçado como a mera presença do professor fez com que ela se sentisse mais calma, como se ele fosse um sinônimo de segurança para ela.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Elston." Ele se levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual ela aceitou sem hesitar, agarrando-se nela como se em um pedido silencioso por ajuda. "Minha cara Sra. Cole, eu poderia ter uma conversa em particular com esta moça?"

"Claro, professor," disse a mais velha, levantando-se de sua cadeira e, logo saindo do escritório.

"Estou feliz de ver que você está bem," disse Dumbledore, olhando para ela. O rosto dele continuava gentil, mas havia uma pitada de preocupação em sua expressão. "Merlin sabe como as coisas estão difíceis fora do Reino Unido hoje em dia e eu estou muito feliz que a senhorita tenha escapado com vida..." A menina sorriu, triste, e deu de ombros. "Apesar de que, claro, sinto muito pela sua perda, Srta. Elston."

"Pelo menos estou a salvo agora," ela falou.

"Sim, você está." Albus soltou a sua mão e enfiou os dedos dentro do bolso de seu casaco, tirando dali um envelope amarelado e entregando-o à ela. "E você ficará ainda mais segura a partir do dia primeiro de Setembro."

O sorriso de Hermione alargou-se enquanto ela pegava a carta, lendo as palavras escritas em tinta esmeralda. _Srta. H. Elston. Terceiro quarto a direita do terceiro andar. Orfanato Wool's. 13, Vauxhall Road, Londres. _Era diferente de todas as suas cartas anteriores. Aquelas cartas foram escritas para Hermione Granger, a menina cujos pais eram dentistas e cujas férias eram passadas com os amigos... Está era a carta de Hermione Elston, a menina órfão cujos pais trouxas morreram em um ataque anti-trouxas na Franca, onde eles viviam perto de uma família bruxa que eles conheciam a muito tempo. Aquela carta fora escrita para uma personagem de uma história boba que a garota havia criado para encobrir a sua própria realidade.

Ela correu os dedos por sobre o selo vermelho de cera antes de puxá-lo para abrir o envelope. O conteúdo da carta era o mesmo de sempre, pelo que ela pôde ver, haviam apenas algumas mudanças que se referiam à algumas aulas novas que ela poderia fazer caso quisesse.

"Muito obrigada, professor," ela falou, sorrindo. "Digo, por me aceitar em sua escola..."

"Ah, Srta. Elston." Dumbledore riu baixinho e colocou uma mão no ombro da outra. "O colégio é um lugar para pessoas como você... E, também, Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que precisam." Hermione sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ouvir tais palavras. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que ela esperava ouvir de Dumbledore durante o começo do ano letivo. "Não há razão para ficar triste," disse o homem ao notar que ela estava se contendo para não chorar. "Como eu disse: você estará segura lá e nós faremos tudo para ajudá-la a superar tudo o que aconteceu com a senhorita no passado."

"Obrigado, senhor." A menina riu, secando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. "Mas... Isso vai soar muito..." Hermione deixou a sua voz fraquejar.

"O que, Srta. Elston?" O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a olhava.

Ela pretendia contar à Dumbledore sobre a sua viagem no tempo assim que chegasse em Hogwarts ou assim que o conhecesse. Mas agora Albus Dumbledore estava ali, no orfanato, falando com ela... E Hermione não conseguia dizer-lhe a verdade. Havia algo a segurando; um sentimento ruim, um aviso, algo esquisito que a impedia de falar a verdade à única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la e que fez com que outra mentira escapasse por entre os seus lábios.

"Vai soar muito bobo." A garota sacudiu a cabeça. "É que eu já ouvi falar tanto sobre Hogwarts daqueles que me ensinaram sobre magia..."

"A família bruxa que era amigo de seus pais?"

"Sim. Como eu disse na minha carta, havia essa família que, desde que eu comecei a demonstrar sinais de magia, se voluntariou para me ensinar junto com os seus filhos." A bruxa se amaldiçoou por criar tal mentira ao mesmo tempo que imaginava os Weasley a encarando. _'Me desculpem,_' ela pensou. _'Me desculpem por colocar vocês no meio disso.'_

O bruxo apertou o seu ombro, antes de voltar a falar. Dumbledore explicou à ela sobre como a escola funcionava, o sistema de notas, as aulas e as casas. Ele lhe falou sobre as características de cada casa, mas nunca mencionou como ela seria selecionada para uma delas. A garota perguntou sobre a seleção, como qualquer pessoa que não conhecesse Hogwarts faria, e apenas ganhou um sorriso zombeteiro e um rápido "É uma surpresa, Srta. Elston" como resposta. A última coisa sobre a qual ele falou fora sobre como ela poderia comprar o seu material.

"O Beco Diagonal é aqui em Londre melhor lugar para um bruxo ou bruxa ir," ele explicou. "Você terá que entrar em um pub chamado O Caldeirão Furado para poder chegar até lá... Apenas diga ao velho Wilfred que quer ir ao beco e ele irá ajudá-la sem pensar duas vezes."

Hermione sorriu e concordou com a cabeça enquanto o acompanhava até a porta do escritório e saía do cômodo. Como a menina não vira nenhum dos funcionários por perto, ela se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo até a saída. Durante a caminhada, Dumbledore continuou a falar sobre Hogwarts, sendo muito cuidadoso para não usar nenhuma palavra que pudesse ser interpretada da maneira errada por qualquer uma das crianças trouxas que passava por eles. Eles já estavam no hall de entrada quando o bruxo parou de andar abruptamente e virou-se.

"Ah, Sr. Riddle! Eu quase não o vi ai."

A bruxa olhou em volta e viu Tom Riddle parado na porta da sala de visitas com um livro em suas mãos e os encarando. Seus olhos estavam preenchidos com algo que ela não conseguia classificar... Poderia ser muito bem ódio ou apenas um pouco de irritação. Mas foram necessários apenas alguns segundos até que o seu olhar caísse sobre ela, dessa vez parecendo levemente curioso.

"Acredito que já deve ter conhecido a Srta. Elston," disse Dumbledore, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de Hermione.

"Sim." A voz do rapaz era baixa e cautelosa, como se ele estivesse escolhendo cuidadosamente o que dizer.

"Bom, tenho o prazer de lhe dizer que ela, assim como você, irá para Hogwarts." O bruxo mais velho sorriu e não recebeu nada a não ser um olhar vazio do garoto como resposta. "Aliás, Sr. Riddle, agora que o vi... Será que o senhor não poderia ajudá-la com os materiais? Não seria um incomodo para você levá-la até o Beco Diagonal, não?"

O adolescente não respondeu de imediato. Ele levou um tempo para olhar para a garota, analisando-a com aqueles olhos azuis. Hermione sentiu-se quase que exposta durante tal análise, já que era como se Riddle conseguisse saber tudo sobre ela com apenas um olhar rápido, mesmo que aquilo fosse completamente impossível. O jovem não era nenhum tipo de Sherlock Holmes e não estava usando Legilimência, e, mesmo se estivesse, não iria funcionar. A garota havia praticado proteger a própria mente desde que Harry começara a ter problemas com Voldemort invadindo os seus pensamentos e, agora, ela acreditava que a sua Oclumência estava boa o suficiente para que evitar que Riddle entrasse em sua cabeça ou para que, caso ele tentasse, ela ao menos sentisse tal invasão.

"É claro que não, senhor," ele falou, olhando-a mais uma vez antes de erguer o queixo como se tentasse demonstrar algum tipo de superioridade. Hermione teve que suprimir o riso. Era engraçado ver Riddle tentando se fazer superior em um lugar onde todos eram iguais... Por exempl, não havia absolutamente nenhuma diferença entre os dois. Ambos estavam na situação de crianças órfãs; adolescentes sem famílias ou histórias importantes, e ela até notou que eles se pareciam um com o outro quando estavam usando aquele uniforme feio e cinzento do orfanato que, para ambos, ficava grande demais. "Será um prazer."

"Bom." Dumbledore sorriu e olhou para Hermione. "Agora você sabe que tem um colega aqui... Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Riddle ficará feliz em ajudá-la com qualquer dúvida que a senhorita tenha sobre a escola. Agora, temo que devo ir."

"Tudo bem, professor." Ela concordou com a cabeça enquanto observava o bruxo andar até a porta. "Até!"

"Até, Srta. Elston, Sr. Riddle." Ele acenou para os dois. "Ah, Sr. Riddle, você poderia dar um olá àquela moça simpática – Martha, o nome dela, acredito – que trabalha aqui? Não tive a chance de vê-la hoje."

"Claro, professor Dumbledore."

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás do bruxo, a garota se virou, apenas para encontrar Tom Riddle agora parado muito perto de si. Mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam grudados nela e ela podia senti-los queimando em sua pele.

"Você é uma bruxa." O sussurro que escapou de seus lábios não era uma pergunta, mas ela concordou de qualquer maneira. "E o que uma bruxa faz em um lugar como este?"

"A mesma coisa que um bruxo, acredito eu." Hermione deu de ombros e deu um passo para atrás, antes de se virar e começar a se afastar. "Eu não tenho para onde ir, assim como você."

"Sobre hoje mais cedo..."

"Oh, não se preocupe em explicar." Ela o olhou, um pequeno e falso sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Você foi tão querido comigo pois achava que eu era uma trouxa. Acho que eu devia dizer que não há razão para mudar o seu comportamento, Sr. Riddle; afinal, sou uma nascida trouxa."

A bruxa não teve a chance de ver como o rosto sem expressão do rapaz rapidamente se transformou em uma careta de nojo, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos.

* * *

"Você vai ir para a mesma escola do Tom?" O rosto de Anna permanecera uma mistura de surpresa e decepção após receber a notícia. A bruxa sentiu-se mal ao ver o rosto normalmente feliz da outra ficar sem aquela sua alegria costumeira. "Eu tenho tanta sorte com colegas de quarto..."

"Isso não significa que eu vou me esquecer de você!" disse Hermione, sentando-se ao lado da outra menina na cama e segurando a mão desta. "Eu vou escrever, prometo. E eu vou voltar assim que o ano acabar..." Ela não sabia se isso era verdade – na realidade, ela nem sabia se queria que isso acontecesse – já que, se tudo ocorresse bem, ela estaria de volta ao seu tempo antes do ano terminar. "E você vai ter o quarto inteiro para você!"

"Ah." Anna riu, sacudindo a cabeça, "Qual é a graça de ter um quarto todo para mim? A única pessoa que prefere assim é o Riddle." Logo, a risada sumiu de sua boca e ela olhou para Hermione de novo. "Você vai embora em menos de um mês!"

"Sim..."

Anna abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo fechou-a e permaneceu em silêncio, brincando com a ponta de sua trança. A menina de cabelos castanhos observou a amiga – pois, mesmo conhecendo-a por apenas três dias, aproximadamente, Hermione já gostava da idéia de chamá-la de 'amiga' – enquanto esta olhava, sem reação, para a sua cama e desejou muito poder dar um jeito de levá-la, as escondidas, para Hogwarts.

"Lembra do que eu falei sobre Tom Riddle? Acho que podemos falar o mesmo sobre você." A ruiva sorriu.

"O que?" perguntou Hermione, fingindo estar ofendida. "Eu sou tão esquisita quanto Tom Riddle?"

"Não!" A bruxa riu ao ver a expressão preocupada que apareceu n rosto da outra. "Digo que, se você foi chamada para essa escola, então você deve realmente merecer estar lá, e deve ser tão inteligente quanto Riddle. Você teve a chance, assim como ele, e você escolheu agarrar-se à ela." Anna deu de ombros e sorriu. "Agora você deve ficar firme e fazer essa sua amiga aqui ficar muito orgulhosa de você!"

* * *

Quando voltou ao Beco Diagonal, Hermione desejou ter aproveitado melhor a sua primeira visita ao lugar durante dos anos quarenta melhor, pois era impossível aproveitar alguma coisa agora que tinha Tom Riddle praticamente fungando em seu pescoço a cada minuto. Aparentemente o rapaz entendeu as palavras "mostre onde ela pode comprar as suas coisas" como "grude nela e não deixe-a sair do seu campo de visão"... Ou Tom estava seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore da melhor maneira possível para mostrar ao homem o quão responsável ele conseguia ser – Hermione se lembrava de ouvir Harry falando que o diretor era uma das poucas pessoas que não confiava em Riddle, talvez fosse essa a razão de o garoto estar fazendo aquilo no momento, ele devia estar tentando fazer o velho bruxo confiar nele um pouquinho mais – ou ele só estava grudando nela para descobrir mais sobre o seu passado ou encontrar algo que pudesse usar como crítica contra ela.

No momento eles estavam na Floreios & Borrões e Hermione se ocupava em vasculhar uma seleção de literatura bruxa em uma tentativa de entediar o rapaz para fazê-lo ir embora... Aparentemente sua técnica funcionou, pois Riddle, apos alguns minutos parado ao seu lado sem dizer uma palavra sequer (não que ele falasse muito desde que saíra do orfanato, o que, de fato, fora uma surpresa; pelo que ela sabia de Voldemort, ela esperava que Tom Riddle adorasse um longo e bonito discurso sobre o quão superior ele era, assim como o seu eu mais velho, mas o bruxo não falara absolutamente nada sobre si mesmo e, quando abria a boca, era para explicar algo sobre Hogwarts ou sobre o Beco Diagonal), silenciosamente afastou-se dela, aproximando-se de uma pequena pilha de livros meio isolada no canto da loja. A bruxa sorriu, deixando de lado o romance açucarado que estava olhando, e encarou o garoto. Tom estava analisando um grande livro de capa de couro, deixando seus dedos acariciarem a capa deste.

"Sr. Riddle?" ela chamou, e logo ele ergueu os olhos.

"Acho que é possível você ir atrás das suas coisas por si só a partir de agora, Srta. Elston," disse ele, friamente. "Acho que não vai precisar da minha supervisão."

A menina engoliu a resposta relativamente rude que já estava na ponta de sua língua e apenas sacudiu a cabeça, antes de dirigir-se para a saída da loja. A ousadia daquele garoto! Ele agia como se fosse ela quem não largara de sua capa desde que chegaram ao Beco Diagonal... Para a sua surpresa, assim que saiu de perto de Tom Riddle, Hermione sentiu-se muito mais relaxada, como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Ela conseguia conter o seu desgosto pelo bruxo – ou pelo que ele iria se tornar no futuro -, mas, de vez em quando, estar na presença dele a fazia se sentir mal, fazendo com que seu humor ficasse delicado e sua língua, afiada. Mas, graças a Merlin, o tempo que ela passava perto dele no orfanato não era muito grande. Tom parecia ser capaz de desaparecer dentro daquele lugar e, como ela passava a maior parte dos dias com os órfãos mais velhos, ele raramente se aproximava deles quando finalmente saía de seja lá onde o rapaz se escondia. Isso significava que, até agora, ele não demonstrara muitos traços de preconceito para com ela devido ao fato de ela ser nascida trouxa, mas ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até isso acontecer.

Checando a sua lista de materiais, Hermione percebeu que já havia comprado tudo o que precisava. Bom, aquilo lhe dava um bom tempo para passear pelo beco... A garota levou um tempo visitando a Livros Whizz Hard (não havia nada de interessante ali, de qualquer maneira), e uma lojinha de antiguidades cheia dos objetos mais esquisitinhos que ela já havia visto e que ficava no mesmo prédio onde, anos mais tarde, Fred e Georde Weasley abririam a sua loja de logros. Após passar algumas horas nesses lugares, a bruxa sentou-se em uma das mesinhas da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, que a surpreendeu por já existir em 1944.

"Ah, a menina da varinha de teixo." Ela ouviu uma voz calorosa a chamando e, antes que pudesse se virar, a figura de um jovem Ollivander apareceu ao lado de sua mesa. "Boa tarde."

"Boa tarde, Sr. Ollivander." A garota sorriu. "Ah, sente-se, caso queira..."

O jovem bruxo fez como ela disse, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e olhando para ela com aqueles olhos pálidos. Era incrível como os olhos do fabricante de varinhas não mudariam quase nada com os anos que se passariam até ela o conhecerem pela primeira vez, ainda com onze anos de idade.

"Hogwarts a espera, pelo que posso ver..." ele falou, esticando o pescoço para olhar as sacolas que ela carregava consigo. "Alguma idéia de qual casa será a sua?"

"Acho que ninguém sabe a sua casa até o momento da seleção." Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo._ 'Grifinória, com certeza.'_

"Tem razão. Você pode tentar adivinhar, mas só poderá ter certeza ao passar pela seleção," disse Ollivander. "Eu era da Corvinal. Uma boa casa, se me perguntar."

_"Onde aqueles com sabedoria e inteligência sempre encontrarão seus companheiros," _Hermione citou a canção do Chapéu Seletor.

"Exato." O homem apoiou o queixo nas costas de sua mão e estreitou os olhos. "Existe algo a incomodando, Srta...?"

"Elston. Hermione Elston," ela respondeu e suspirou, olhando para a tigelinha meio cheia de sorvete em cima da mesa. "Eu não sei... Se tem alguma coisa me incomodando."

"Eu acho que tem," o fabricante de varinhas murmurou, virando o rosto para olhar as pessoas que andavam pela ruazinha estreita do beco. "Uma mocinha como você não deveria ter essa ruga no meio da testa caso não estivesse preocupada." Automaticamente, Hermione levou uma mão até a própria testa, fazendo o outro rir. "O que houve, Srta. Elston? Digo, se é que pode me contar..."

A bruxa observou Ollivander por um tempo, antes de respirar fundo e suspirar ruidosamente. Seu plano original era falar com Dumbledore, mas, após encontrá-lo, algo a segurou, não deixando que ela falasse a verdade ao professor... Mas ela precisava da ajuda de alguém! Alguém que entendesse sobre magia e suas propriedades, fazendo-se útil na hora de ajudá-la com a magia complicada do vira-tempo. E Ollivander estava ali... Sim, ela não era tão íntima dele quanto era com Dumbledore..._ 'Íntima de Dumbledore? Ora, o único que tinha mais intimidade com ele era o Harry,'_ uma vozinha sussurrou em sua cabeça. Pensando bem, Hermione notou que ela nunca tinha, realmente, falado diretamente com o professor, mesmo o admirando e sabendo de muitas coisas sobre ele graças a Harry ou aos livros que lia.

"O que você faria se deixasse escapar a única pessoa que pode te ajudar?" ela sussurrou.

"Eu procuraria outra pessoa para me ajudar." A resposta dele saiu rapidamente.

Olhando rapidamente para o outro, Hermione puxou a sua varinha de seu bolso e, com um leve aceno e um feitiço mudo, colocou um Muffliato ao redor da mesa.

"Acho que os outros não devem ouvir a nossa conversa..."

"Você me perguntou se eu poderia falar sobre isso," a bruxa começou a falar, deixando a sua varinha sobre a mesa. "A resposta é 'não', mas eu vou, porque preciso."

Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Ollivander. "Então vá em frente."

"Eu me envolvi em um... acidente," a menina explicou, vendo como as sobrancelhas do outro se ergueram, demonstrando a sua curiosidade. "Eu estava lutando em uma guerra contra um bruxo das trevas..."

"Grindelwald?"

"Não, outro bruxo... Você não o conhece ainda."

"Ainda?"

"Sim. Veja bem, no futuro, todo mundo vai ouvir falar sobre esse bruxo, ele estará em todos os lugares, ameaçando todo bruxo, bruxa e trouxa," a garota sussurrou, sentindo um arrepio subir por suas costas ao lembrar-se do estado de pavor no qual o mundo bruxo se encontrava no futuro. Nos anos quarenta, mesmo com a guerra contra Grindelwald, não era a mesma coisa... Grindelwald não atacava o Reino Unido tão freqüentemente e o território solo de Voldemort era o Reino Unido.

"Você não pode ter certeza disso a não ser que você seja uma vidente." Ele a olhou, franzindo o cenho. "Mas você não me parece ser uma."

"Ah, não! Eu não... Na verdade eu não tenho nenhum talento para Adivinhação," ela riu." Mas eu sei disso. Eu sei que o que eu falo vai acontecer porque... Eu vi isso tudo."

Ollivander estreitou os olhos e, após alguns segundos, abriu a boca como se finalmente entendesse o que ela queria dizer. Hermione pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e encolheu os ombros, inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

"Eu disse que não deveria falar sobre isso..."

"Realmente não deveria, Srta. Elston." O homem tamborilou os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa, parecendo preocupado. "São coisas que ninguém deveria saber... Mas, como?"

"Como eu disse, foi um acidente. Um vira-tempo quebrado."

"Ah, um vira-tempo..." o bruxo sussurrou. "Ouvi falar deles, mas nunca vi um. Coisinhas poderosas. Perigosas, também, muito perigosas."

"Tempo como um todo é poderoso e perigoso."

"Então você ficou no caminho de um vira-tempo quebrado e acabou aqui em 1944," ele falou, parecendo estar com os pensamentos longe daquele lugar. "E agora você quer ajuda para voltar à sua década original."

"Exatamente."

"E seu nome não é...?"

"Hermione Elston? Nao." A menina lhe deu um sorriso entristecido. "Por favor, Sr. Ollivander, eu realmente preciso de ajuda... E o senhor é um bom bruxo, tem poder suficiente, e entende muito sobre magia."

"Você me coloca em um patamar mais elevado do que eu mereço, minha querida." O homem riu baixinho. "Mas eu farei o melhor para ajudá-la a voltar para casa. Merlin sabe o quão horrível é estar longe daqueles que amamos, e eu não quero que você fique nessa situação por muito tempo."

"Obrigada." Hermione sorriu, esticando o braço e alcançando a mão dele. "Muito obrigado."

"De nada, Hermione Elston," o bruxo falou. "Agora, você tem esse seu vira-tempo ai?"

"Sim, está aqui." A bruxa olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém – especialmente Riddle – estava prestando atenção neles, antes de soltar a mão do outro para pegar a sua bolsinha de contas roxa. "Aqui."

A menina rapidamente colocou o vira-tempo na palma da mão de Ollivander. Ele, como se sentisse a preocupação dela, fechou a mão, escondendo o objeto sob os seus dedos calejados.

"Você irá para Hogwarts no primeiro dia de Setembro, certo?" A menina concordou. "Eu irei pesquisar sobre o assunto o mais rápido possível e escreverei para você."

"Certo... Ah, Sr. Ollivander, será que eu poderia pedir mais um favor do senhor?"

"Claro, Srta. Elston."

"Eu tenho uma amiga, trouxa, que vive no mesmo orfanato que eu," ela explicou, notando como as sobrancelhas do homem se contraíram ao ouvi-la dizer que vivia em um orfanato trouxa. "E eu realmente queria poder escrever para ela durante o ano letivo, mas eu não posso mandar minhas cartas via coruja..."

"E você quer que eu entregue as cartas para ela, estou certo?" Um sorriso brincalhão apareceu no rosto do outro, lembrando-a de como o Ollivander mais velho também lhe sorrira de tal forma quando ela finalmente encontrou a sua primeira varinha. "E que eu mande as mensagens dela para você."

"Sim, mas se isso atrapalhar no seu trabalho, Sr. Ollivander, não precisa..."

"Não se preocupe com isso," o bruxo falou, finalmente guardando o vira-tempo no bolso de seu colete. "E acho que você pode me chamar de Garrick a partir de agora. 'Sr. Ollivander' faz com que eu me sinta velho." A garota riu. "E também, acho que você deve ir agora..."

"Ahm...?"

"Acho que aquele jovenzinho a está esperando." Ollivander apontou para o outro lado da rua, onde um Tom Riddle de cara amarrada estava parado. Seus olhos azuis estavam presos nos dois, seus braços cruzados em frente ao seu peito e seus lábios, pressionados um contra o outro, formavam um leve beicinho irritado. Era quase cômico ver o futuro Lord das Trevas agindo como uma criança. "Ele é seu namorado...?"

"O que? Não!" Hermione riu. "Merlin, não! Definitivamente não, mas eu tenho que ir, caso contrário ele vai vir aqui e me arrastar de volta ao orfanato pelo jeito que ele está me olhando..."

"Oh, eu conheço ele," sussurrou Ollivander, olhando para Tom. "Trinta e quatro centímetros, teixo com núcleo de pena de fênix. A mesma madeira que a sua, Srta. Elston." Hermione sentiu um leve mal estar se apoderar de seu corpo. Ela não se lembrava que a varinha de Voldemort era feita de teixo e, agora que Ollivander a lembrara deste detalhe, a informação a deixou levemente desconfortável. "Varinha poderosa, e misteriosa... A maioria das varinhas de teixo são assim. Ela tem uma irmã, mas ainda não foi vendida. Ah, eu me lembro de como foi divertido esculpi-la..."

"Divertido?" a bruxa ergueu a própria varinha, tirando o feitiço que os cercava.

"Sim. Eu tinha ido até ao boticário e o Sr. Dranke havia acabado de receber um novo lote de ossos de cabra, que normalmente são usados em algumas poções meio esquisitas dele. Eu vi os ossos e decidi que seria interessante esculpir uma varinha que se parecesse com um deles. Não usei um osso de cabra como modelo, claro, mas o de um humano... Agora, cá em nós, eu não sou nenhum especialista em anatomia humana, então ela não saiu muito perfeita."

"É meio mórbido, não?" Hermione riu.

"Sim, eu sei, mas acabou ficando interessante e prática. É uma varinha muito leve, fácil de ser manuseada em duelos..."

_'Aposto que sim, considerando o fato que Voldemort já ganhou tantos duelos.'_

"Eu realmente acho que você deve ir, Srta. Elston." Garrick ergueu uma sobrancelha, fingindo um olhar preocupado. "Conhecendo a varinha dele, sei que aquele jovem não tem a maior paciência do mundo."

* * *

A caminhada de volta ao orfanato fora muito parecida com a ida deles ao beco. A parte mais interessante foi passar pelo Caldeirão Furado e conhecer o filho de Wilfred Gauge, Tom. Divertindo-se com a cena, Hermione viu a criança de seis anos brincando com uma miniatura de dragão que soltava nuvens de fumaça e voava ao redor dele e reconheceu, nela, o homem que, no futuro, cuidaria do bar. Riddle não achou nada divertido quando Gauge disse ao filho que ele "tinha o mesmo nome daquele respeitável jovem" e simplesmente revirou os olhos, irritado, ao ouvir o comentário.

"Então, comprou algo interessante?" a garota perguntou enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas de Londres.

"Por quê?" Riddle a encarou, parecendo suspeitar de algo.

"Porque eu o vi parecendo bem interessado em um livro na Floreios & Borrões. Pensei que pudesse perguntar sobre o que ele era, já que chamou tanto a sua atenção..."

"Olhe." Tom parou de andar e se virou para encará-la. "Não é só porque você é... Como eu que, a partir de agora, nós seremos melhores amigos, entendeu? Então pare de me importunar..."

"Você parecia estar interessado em ter outro bruxo no orfanato quando Dumbledore disse que eu também iria para Hogwarts." Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ah, sim, eu sou uma sangue-ruim. Você não quer ser importunado por sangues-ruins."

A mandíbula de Riddle se enrijeceu e ele respirou fundo. A menina pôde ver os dedos de sua mão direita se fecharem levemente, como que em um reflexo para pegar a sua varinha, e deu um passo para trás, mantendo uma distância seguro entre eles.

"Você deveria ter em mente," o rapaz sussurrou, sua voz soando baixa e perigosa, e aproximou-se dela. Mesmo que seus olhos continuassem com a mesma cor azul clara, a bruxa podia jurar que eles iriam se tornar escarlate a qualquer momento. "Que não é muito inteligente se meter comigo."

Hermione só percebeu que estava segurando o ar quando o outro se virou e começou a se afastar, indo na direção do orfanato. Ela esperou até que Tom estivesse em uma boa distância, antes de começar a andar novamente. 'O que você estava pensando! ?' ela se perguntou. 'Está louca? Você realmente quer arranjar briga com Lord Voldemort só para irritar ele? Isso é completamente imaturo, Hermione!'

Como esperava, ao entrar no orfanato, Riddle já sumira outra vez. A menina foi até o seu quarto apenas para encontrá-lo vazio – Anna deveria estar na sala de visitas ou no quintal com as outras garotas – e aproveitou o tempo para pensar no que iria fazer a partir daquele momento. As aulas em Hogwarts começariam dali alguns dias e, uma vez de volta ao castelo, Hermione estaria dentro da comunidade bruxa novamente. Por um lado, aquilo era ótimo, afinal, a escola era um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo bruxo e ela estaria a salvo tanto da guerra trouxa quanto de Grindelwald. Mas, também, ela estaria vulnerável em vários aspectos... Ela estaria no meio de uma geração de pessoas que, no futuro, seriam seus professores e avós de seus colegas, sem contar que ela estaria no mesmo ano que Voldemort. Ainda assim, a vantagem de não estar isolada do mundo bruxo se sobressaía aos prejuízos.

Hermione deitou-se em sua cama e respirou fundo. Se Harry e Ron estivessem com ela... A garota se perguntou se eles estariam bem no futuro. Ela sabia muito bem que haviam momentos nos quais os dois rapazes eram completamente dependentes dela, mas sabia que eles conseguiriam sobreviver sem tê-la por perto, como acontecera quando ela fora petrificada em seu segundo ano. 'Aquela vez que Riddle a petrificou,' ela pensou, suspirando. A bruxa ainda se lembrava de o quão fascinada ela ficara com o garoto incrivelmente inteligente sobre o qual ela lera nos anuários depois que Harry encontrou o diário de Tom Riddle... Ele era monitor, tinha ótimas notas nos NOMs e nos NIEMs, virou Monitor Chefe e, ainda, recebera um prêmio especial por serviços prestados à escola. Se havia alguém que servia como ídolo para a Hermione de doze anos, esse alguém era Tom M. Riddle... Pelo menos até ela descobrir que o seu modelo era, na verdade, o homem que queria matar o seu amigo e que quase a matara com uma cobra gigante. E agora lá estava ela, conhecendo um Riddle de dezessete anos, morando sob o mesmo teto que ele e, logo, indo estudar no mesmo ano que ele.

"Hermione!"

A bruxa pulou da cama, assustada com a violência com a qual sua colega de quarto abrira a porta. Os olhos de Anna estavam arregalados e seu rosto era uma mistura de surpresa e curiosidade quando ela gesticulou para que a amiga a seguisse. Antes que Hermione perguntasse qualquer coisa, a ruiva a levou até o hall de entrada, onde havia uma enorme aglomeração de crianças na porta da sala de visitas.

"O que houve?" perguntou a bruxa, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir alguém gritando. Ela reconheceu a voz irritada da Sra. Cole.

"Pare, pare com isso!" A voz da mulher ecoou pelo hall. "Sebastian Turner, pode parar!"

"Seb e Riddle," disse Anna, apontando para a multidão. "Eu estava passando quando vi os dois discutindo, antes de Sebastian pular no Riddle. Toda aquela discussão do exército de novo."

"Deus..." Hermione sussurrou ao ver Martha atravessando o grupo de órfãos que tumultuavam o local, puxando um Tom Riddle completamente desgrenhado pelo cotovelo. O rapaz estava cobrindo a metade inferior do seu rosto com as mãos, mas ela conseguia ver que havia sangue escorrendo de seu queixo e de suas mãos, escapando por entre seus dedos pálidos e trêmulos.

"Srta. Elston!" A voz de Martha tirou a garota de sua observação. A mulher agora se aproximava dela, trazendo o rapaz junto. "Será que você pode levar Tom até a enfermaria? O Dr. Mazarovsky logo estará lá... Eu... Eu tenho que cuidar..." Ela olhou para o grupo de crianças, antes de largar do braço do garoto. "Todos vocês, fora! Agora, todos para os seus quartos!"

Enquanto a loira se ocupava em dispersar a multidão, Hermione assumiu a sua posição ao lado de Tom e segurou-o pelo braço, levando-o até a enfermaria. Riddle não disse nada – apesar de que a menina suspeitava de que ele não falava porque não conseguia – e, assim que chegaram ao local, o rapaz apressou-se para o lado da velha maca que havia ali, encostando-se nela.

"Você pode ir agora, Elston." A voz de Tom soou estranha e anasalada e a menina teve que se conter para não rir ao imaginar o Voldemort que ela conhecia falando daquele jeito.

"Deixe-me ver." Hermione se aproximou e segurou os pulsos do outro, forçando-os para longe de seu rosto. A garota fez uma careta ao ver o rosto do rapaz. O nariz de Riddle estava vermelho e, obviamente, quebrado, já que estava torto e sangrando. Oh, bem, pelo menos não fora a sua boca,como ela imaginara... "Eu podia jurar que ele tinha te deixado sem alguns dentes." O bruxo resmungou algo que ela não conseguiu entender e a garota ergueu a mão para tocar o seu nariz. Assim que os dedos dela o tocaram, Riddle gritou, agoniado, e se encolheu, escondendo o próprio rosto.

"Por que você fez isso!" ele perguntou, gemendo e cobrindo o rosto de novo.

"Apenas checando," ela disse, andando até a porta e a trancando. "Realmente está quebrado." A menina enfiou a mão em seu bolso e puxou a sua varinha. Aquela seria uma grande chance de ver o potencial da sua nova varinha.

"O que você está fazendo?" O bruxo estreitou os olhos, encarando a varinha que agora estava apontada para o seu rosto. "Elston, nem pense nisso! Eu não vou deixar você lançar um feitiço sequer em mim!"

"Riddle, pare de agir como se eu fosse te azarar!" A bruxa suspirou. "Se eu deixar assim, Alexei vai tomar conta disso e tenho certeza de que ele levará mais tempo e vai doer mais."

"Ele é um médico e você não," Tom começou a falar, mas, de repente, parou ao ter a mão de Hermione segurando o seu queixo e virando o seu rosto para ela. Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram ao ver a varinha apontada para o seu nariz, mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a bruxa sussurrou um encantamento e um estalido alto foi ouvido assim que seu nariz foi empurrado de volta ao seu lugar original. Riddle gritou e a empurrou para longe, antes de cobrir o nariz com as mãos outra vez. "_Deus_..." ele murmurou, fechando os olhos com força e respirando rapidamente. "Oh, _Deus_..."

"Pronto. Agora não precisa mais se preocupar em ter um nariz torto pelo resto da vida..." _'Ou pelo menos até você sumir com ele.'_

"Nunca," ele sussurrou, erguendo os olhos para encará-la. Sua voz soou perigosa e a bruxa deu um passo para trás ao perceber isso. "Nunca mais faça isso, Elston. Nunca mais aponte essa maldita varinha para mim, não importa a situação."

"Eu só estava ajudando."

"Você vai ajudar se não repetir essa estupidez de novo e se não contar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu hoje," ele falou, ainda a olhando com aqueles olhos azuis. Hermione não havia notado até o momento como aqueles olhos eram estranhos. Eles pareciam ter algo neles que os tornavam únicos e isso não era uma coisa necessariamente boa... Eles eram misteriosos, parecendo ter o poder de intimidar os outros e ela sentia como se eles estivessem tentando manipulá-la o tempo todo, arrastando-a com a ajuda de alguma força misteriosa com o objetivo de afogá-la em seu conteúdo. A garota não sabia quais olhos a assustavam mais: os olhos escarlate e cheios de raiva de Voldemort ou os azuis, frios e profundos de Tom Riddle. "Ah, sim, e ninguém vai saber sobre o fato de nós já nos conhecermos, em Hogwarts... Muito menos irão saber que eu moro nesse lugar, entendido?" A bruxa concordou com a cabeça. "Eu não a ouvi, Elston. Entendido?"

Sim."

"Bom," ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos e esfregando a ponta do nariz. "Agora seria bom se você destrancasse a porta, caso contrario irão achar suspeito."

A menina sacudiu a cabeça e acenou a varinha para a porta, ouvindo o som suave da fechadura se abrindo. Como se Riddle tivesse previsto a chegada de alguém, a porta se abriu e o Dr. Mazarovsky entrou, apressado, carregando uma tigela cheia de gelo. O homem sussurrou algo em uma língua desconhecida e se aproximou de Tom, colocando a tigela ao lado deste na maca.

"Você está encrencado, Tom," disse Alexei, seu sotaque parecendo aumentar devido ao nervosismo. "A Sra. Cole não está feliz, nem um pouco feliz..."

"Não é minha culpa!" O garoto sibilou assim que os dedos do médico se fecharam ao redor do seu nariz inchado. "Foi aquele idiota que..."

"Tom."

"Foi Sebastian quem decidiu que seria legal começar uma briga." Ele revirou os olhos. "A Sra. Cole deveria punir ele e não eu."

"Agora não é a hora de falar disso, Tom, você pode falar com ela depois. Oh, Hermione." O homem virou o rosto para olhá-la e sorriu. "Muito obrigado por trazê-lo até aqui."

"Sem problema," ela sussurrou. "Ele está bem?"

"Ele ficará bem," disse Alexei, afastando a mão do rosto do outro. "Você tem mais sorte do que juízo, Tom Riddle... É incrível como seu nariz não está quebrado. Digo, está sangrando, está inchado e está sensível, mas o osso está intacto."

O médico não percebeu a troca de olhares rápida entre os dois adolescentes quando foi pegar um pano em seu armário. Ele enrolou o tecido em volta de alguns cubos de gelo da tigela, antes de colocá-lo contra o nariz do rapaz.

"Segure isso ai por alguns minutos. Vai diminuir o inchaço, apesar de que é bom você esperar ficar com o rosto assim por alguns dias." Alexei voltou a olhar para a garota, que estava parada a alguns metros deles. "Acho que você já pode ir, Hermione. Obrigado novamente."

A bruxa concordou e deu as costas para os dois, antes de sair, deixando para trás um Tom Riddle ensangüentado e um Dr. Mazarovsky preocupado.

* * *

"Vou sentir saudades."

Hermione virou a cabeça, lançando um olhar rápido para a menina sentada atrás de si na cama. Era a última noite que ela ficaria ali no orfanato antes de ir para Hogwarts na manhã seguinte e, mesmo que estivesse feliz por estar voltando para o mundo mágico, a garota não conseguia conter uma pequena onda de tristeza ao pensar em deixar o lugar que lhe servira de abrigo por algumas semanas. Durante os dias que passou ali, Hermione acabou fazendo, se não amigos, alguns colegas, não apenas com os órfãos, mas com os funcionários. Martha, por exemplo, provou-se ser uma boa companhia, assim como seu marido... Sem, é claro, mencionar Anna, quem ela temia sentir mais falta.

"Eu vou escrever, não se preocupe," disse a bruxa, sentindo a escova passando por entre os seus cabelos. Desde a primeira vez que a vira, Anna havia implorado para pentear os seus cabelos, dizendo que eles eram lindos – Hermione não pôde deixar de rir. Seus cabelos eram tudo menos lindos -, mas Granger insistiu em não deixá-la chegar perto de si com uma escova. A única pessoa que já havia tocado o seu cabelo fora a sua mãe e ela sempre temia que, caso deixasse alguém penteá-lo, ele se encheria de nós. Mas, já que era o seu último dia ali, a menina decidiu que não iria machucar – muito – deixar que sua colega de quarto realizasse esse pequeno desejo.

"É bom mesmo!" a ruiva riu. "E me deixe saber como Riddle está se comportando no colégio..."

"Ah, Anna, eu quero manter distância dele."

"Entendo, acho que faria o mesmo se fosse você."

Hermione ouviu a garota deixar a escova de lado e sentiu as mãos desta segurando os seus cabelos como se fosse prendê-los em um rabo, mas ela apenas se ocupou em deixar seus dedos escorregarem por entre os fios. Era engraçado como essa pequena ação fazia com que ela se lembrasse tanto de quando era mais nova e sua mãe costumava fazer isso todas as noites. Uma pontada de tristeza a acertou ao se lembrar que, na véspera de sua primeira viagem para Hogwarts, a Sra. Granger havia feito a mesma coisa que Anna agora fazia.

"Você tem um cabelo adorável," sussurrou a amiga. "Não deixe ninguém colocar laquê para fazer aqueles cachos esquisitos, por favor."

"Ah, não se preocupe, eu acho que nem laquê consegue arrumar isso ai." Hermione riu. "Ele nunca ficará arrumado como aqueles cachos da Mary."

"Você deveria cortá-lo," disse a ruiva.

"Com licença? Achei que você tinha dito que ele era adorável!"

"Ele é, mas aposto que ficaria lindo curto... Você iria parecer a Clara Bow!"

"Quem?" perguntou Hermione, vendo a outra se levantar da sua cama e correr até a outra, ajoelhando-se para procurar por algo embaixo desta.

"Clara Bow," disse Anna, pegando uma velha caixa de sapato debaixo da cama e a abrindo. Após alguns segundos, ela já estava ao lado da bruxa novamente, mostrando-lhe a fotografia de uma jovem mulher de cabelos curtos e cacheados, lindos olhos escuros e uma boca bem esculpida.

"Você é louca. Não há comparação entre nós duas... Ela é muito mais bonita," disse Hermione, segurando a foto.

"Mas você ficaria linda como ela com o cabelo curto." A ruiva deu de ombros. "Eu queria poder cortar o meu cabelo assim, como as meninas da década de vinte, mas acho que a Sra. Cole iria me matar caso eu cortasse..."

"Logo você vai fazer dezoito." A bruxa sorriu. "Ai vai poder fazer o que quiser com o seu cabelo."

"Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Me prometa que você vai escrever."

Hermione a encarou por um tempo, antes de sorrir e colocar uma mão sobre o seu braço.

"Eu prometo. Vou escrever, contar sobre as minhas aulas e sobre como Tom Riddle está se comportando."

"Agora sim!" Anna riu. "E, lembre: faça de sua amiga uma pessoa muito orgulhosa de você."

"É claro que sim, Anna."

* * *

**N/A**: Esse capítulo foi um martírio para traduzir (oh, exagero) haha, sério, agora eu entendo a razão da minha beta pedir para que eu escrevesse capítulos menores. Ainda mais do inglês para português, onde eu não consigo colocar sotaques e coloquialismos do inglês britânico ):  
Sobre esse capítulo... Tem uma coisa ai no meio que eu coloquei de presente para algumas meninas que sabem da minha fixação para com um certo escritor brasileiro e uma personagem linda dele, vocês sabem, aquela com os olhos interessantes e que seria melhor amiga do Tom no quesito manipulação apenas com o olhar, porque né, ambos trazem tal qual fluído misterioso e energético, uma força que arrastava para dentro, como a vaga que se retira da praia...  
Espero que tenham gostado e, como sempre, reviews são lindos :3


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 05: The Hogwarts Express  
**

* * *

Quando Hermione se viu saindo do orfanato para ir para King's Cross pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, o dia não estava claro e límpido como um bom dia de verão deveria ser. Um chuva forte caía sobre Londres enquanto o Sr. MacMillan, outro funcionário do orfanato, levava ela e Tom, de carro, até a estaçã permaneceu em silêncio durante toda a viagem, assim como Riddle, que nem por um minuto tirou os olhos da janela.

"Aqui estamos," disse o Sr. Macmillan ao estacionar em frente à King's Cross. "É bom irem rápido para não ficarem encharcados." O garoto concordou com a cabeça, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo. Hermione o seguiu, sussurrando um rápido 'adeus' para o motorista. Enquanto tentava tirar o seu malão do carro, a garota viu Riddle já se afastando. "Oi, Tom! Seja um cavalheiro e ajude a mocinha!" Ela ouviu Macmillan gritar e riu enquanto conseguia, finalmente, tirar a mala do carro. A idéia de ter Tom agindo feito um cavalheiro com ela parecia hilária.

"Não se preocupe, senhor," disse a menina, finalmente se afastando do carro, correndo. "Já consegui!"

Tom Riddle, apesar de não voltar para ajudá-la, parou e esperou até que a garota o alcança-se – mas apenas quando já estava seguro debaixo da cobertura da estação e não mais debaixo da chuva gelada. Como sempre, ele parecia extremamente irritado com o fato de ter que esperar e guiá-la – afinal, ele acreditava que ela fosse apenas mais uma aluna nova que não sabia nada sobre Hogwarts – e apenas se contentou em murmurar um rápido "vamos logo", antes de voltar a andar, indo até as Plataformas 9 e 10.

"É engraçado nós pegarmos um trem para ir até lá," ela falou baixinho, lembrando-se de como seu pai brincara com o fato de que uma escola de magia usava trens como meios de transporte. A única resposta que Riddle lhe deu fora um suspiro profundo e um revirar de olhos. "Qual é a nossa plataforma?"

"Nove três quartos," Tom explicou, finalmente parando em frente à barreira que separava as Plataformas 9 e 10. "Vá de encontro à ela."

"Com licença?"

"Vá de encontro a barreira e você vai estar na plataforma," ele falou. "Olhe, o trem sai as onze hora e nós estamos quase atrasados, então, se você pudesse ir logo..."

"Calma! Não são todos os dias que alguém diz para mim correr contra uma parede de tijolos." Hermione riu e fez como o rapaz havia lhe dito.

Um sentimento bom se espalhou pelo seu corpo assim que ela se viu parada no meio da tão conhecida Plataforma 9 ¾ . Caso não fosse por alguns pequenos detalhes, a menina poderia jurar que estava de volta em seu tempo, indo se encontrar com Harry e Ron dentro do trem... A multidão de estudantes se despedindo de seus parentes era a mesma, a estrutura da plataforma era a mesma, assim como o brilhante e vermelho Expresso de Hogwarts. A bruxa sorriu ao ver um casal de alunos que pareciam ser do primeiro ano passarem por ela, correndo para o trem e rindo. Hermione pôs-se a procurar por um compartimento vazio, mas, antes que conseguisse encontrar um, ela sentiu alguém segurando o seu braço com força e, assustada, virou-se para ver Tom Riddle puxando-a para longe da locomotiva.

"O que foi?"

"Tenho algumas coisas para lhe falar antes de entrarmos no trem," ele sussurrou, finalmente parando ao chegarem à um canto isolado do outro lado da plataforma. "Lembra do que eu disse no orfanato? Você não me conhece, entendeu?" o bruxo perguntou, fixando os seus olhos azuis nos castanhos dela. "Entendeu! ?"

"Sim, sim, tudo bem, eu não te conheço!" A garota revirou os olhos. "O que mais eu deveria saber antes de ter a sua permissão para embarcar?"

"O professor Dippet me escreveu há alguns dias e pediu-me para lhe avisar que o professor Dumbledore estará esperando você na estação de Hogsmead. Você irá para o castelo com ele e será selecionada antes dos alunos novos. Então, assim que chegar à Hogsmead, você não irá para junto dos alunos do nosso ano, mas sim irá procurar por Dumbledore."

"Okay. Isso é tudo?"

"Sim."

"Então, muito obrigada, Sr. Riddle, por ser tão gentil e me mostrar o caminho para a plataforma." Ela sorriu, sarcástica, e inclinou a cabeça em um tipo de reverência. O rapaz apenas suspirou, antes de se afastar. Caso Ron a tivesse visto, ele ficaria orgulhoso; afinal, não é todo o dia que ele teria a chance de tirar sarro do Lorde das Trevas.

Deixando seus pensamentos sobre seus amigos voltarem para o seu subconsciente, a bruxa se aproximou da locomotiva vermelha outra vez, analisando os compartimentos e, apos alguns minutos sem encontrar nenhum vazio, decidiu se aventurar em um já ocupado.

"Com licença?" disse Hermione, batendo na porta de um compartimento alheio e abrindo-a. Havia um rapaz e uma garota ali; ambos pareciam ter dezessete anos e agora a encaravam. O bruxo tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, assim como os olhos, e estava ocupado em mostrar para a outra uma miniatura do que parecia ser um jogador de Quadribol que ficava voando em círculos acima da sua mão. A bruxa que também tinha cabelos castanhos, mas com um tom levemente cobreado, presos em uma longa trança encarava a recém chegada com seus olhos azuis escuros por detrás dos óculos quadrados. "Posso me sentar aqui?"

"É claro, querida." O menino sorriu, balançando a mão e fazendo a miniatura voar para longe, antes de apontar para o lugar ao lado da outra garota. "Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la com o malão."

"Obrigada," disse Hermione enquanto ele guardava a sua bagagem.

"Olá... Eu nunca a vi em Hogwarts," disse a outra bruxa, estreitando os olhos enquanto observava Hermione sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Vamos lá, Minnie, existem um monte de alunos em Hogswarts. Aposto que nem os professores se lembram de todos eles." O rapaz riu, voltando a se sentar.

"Ele está certa, na verdade. Eu não... É a primeira vez que eu estou indo para Hogwarts."

"O que?" O bruxo a encarou, antes de voltar a olhar para a outra garota, que o encarava com um olhar que dizia claramente 'Eu te disse!'. "Não me olhe assim, Minnie."

"Primeira vez em Hogwarts?" perguntou 'Minnie', sorrindo. "Isso é uma surpresa, eu nunca vi ninguém começar a estudar lá com a sua idade."

"Eu fui educada em casa," explicou Hermione. "Mas agora tenho que ir para Hogwarts por conta de alguns... Problemas na família. Desculpe, eu não me apresentei: sou Hermione G..." A menina teve que morder a própria língua para evitar revelar o seu verdadeiro nome. Ela achara que seria fácil mentir sobre o seu nome, mas 'Granger' sempre vinha quase que automaticamente à sua boca sempre que ela iria se apresentar à alguém. "Elston."

"É um prazer, Ms. Elston," disse o rapaz. "Sou Charlus Potter e essa é Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione encarou os dois, surpresa. Então aqueles adolescentes com os quais ela conversava eram ninguém mais do que o avô de seu melhor amigo e a sua futura professora de Transfiguração... Desde que encontrara Tom Riddle e Ollivander, a bruxa considerara a idéia de encontrar mais conhecidos de seu tempo, mas os parentes de Harry e McGonagall eram pessoas das quais ela havia esquecido por completo.

"Você está bem?" A voz de Charlus a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Sim, estou." Ela sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando o olhar suspeito que Minerva lhe lançou. "Em qual casa vocês estão? Eu estava lendo sobre elas mais cedo..."

"Somos da Grifinória," ele respondeu. "Minnie é a nossa monitora e eu sou o capitão do time de Quadribol."

"Também estou no time, mas sou apenas uma artilheira, sem nenhum título legal como o de Charlus." McGonagall riu, chutando a perna do amigo levemente. "Você joga?"

"Quadribol? Ah, não." Hermione deu um risinho, nervosa. "Eu gsoto de assistir, mas não sou muito chegada em voar."

"Eu juro que não entendo quem diz que não gosta de voar," disse a outra menina, inclinando-se para olhar para fora da janela. "Voar é a coisa mais perto da liberdade que você pode ter... Charlus, sua mãe está tentando te chamar ali na plataforma."

"Ela está certa, sabe? Sobre voar e liberdade," disse Potter, acenando para alguém lá fora. "Aposto que você simplesmente não teve um bom professor de vôo, caso contrario amaria voar..."

"Não é bem assim, Charlus. Nós todos em Hogwarts tivemos aula com o Sr. Samaliot e, bom, você se lembra do que aconteceu com algumas pessoas." Minerva riu, cobrindo sua boca com a mão e sacudindo a cabeça. "Não podemos forçar alguém a aprender a voar se ela não foi feita para isso. Mas, pelo menos, ela gosta de assistir."

"Se você entrar na Grifinória, é bom você estar sempre nos vendo no campo," disse Charlus, sorrindo. "Prometo que Minnie e eu lhe daremos um bom show."

"Por favor, Charlus." McGonagall revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso brincalhão nunca deixou o seu rosto. "Agora, Hermione, você tem alguma idéia de qual casa será a sua?"

* * *

Quando Tom Riddle foi liberado da rápida e entediante reunião com a menina que seria sua companheira na Monitoria, ele desejava apenas encontrar um lugar quieto no qual ele poderia se sentar e ler até chegar em Hogwarts. Infelizmente, todos os compartimentos estavam ocupados e o melhor lugar onde poderia se sentar era com um grupo de rapazes de sua casa. O garoto atravessou o trem, parando apenas alguns segundos em frente ao compartimento no qual Hermione Elston estava, conversando com o garoto Potter e McGonagall, antes de voltar a seguir o seu caminho até o lugar onde ele sabia que os garotos sonserinos estariam.

"Olha só quem finalmente apareceu!" A voz animada demais de Canopus Lestrange falou assim que ele abriu a porta e entrou no compartimento. "Pensei que não viria até nós agora que virou Monitor Chefe."

O garoto não falou nada, apenas se sentou ao lado de um rapaz loiro que estava ocupado lendo um livro de capa vermelha escura enquanto tentava segurar uma coisa grande e peluda em seu colo. "O que é isso, Abraxas?" perguntou Tom, encarando a bola de pêlo.

"Um Jarvey," disse o sonserino, colocando seu livro de lado e erguendo a criatura com as mãos. Agora que podia vê-la melhor, a coisa parecia um ferret gigante que parecia estar fazendo uma horrível careta para ele. "As pessoas o chamam de 'ferrets falantes'..."

"Ele é meio grande demais para ser confundindo com um ferret." O menino franziu o cenho para o animal, que pareceu o imitar.

"Baixinho!" uma voz baixa e rouca escapou da pequena boca do Jarvey e este sibilou. Tom franziu a testa e sentiu seu rosto esquentar enquanto a vontade de se livrar o ferret gigante de Malfoy crescia dentro de si, principalmente quando ouviu Lestrange segurar uma risada.

"Ignore-o, Tom," disse Abraxas, colocando a criatura em seu colo novamente e acariciando a sua cabeça. "O vocabulário deles consiste em insultos e nada mais."

"Por que diabos você arranjou essa coisa?" perguntou Riddle, cruzando os braços em frente ao seu peito e soltando um muxoxo.

"É interessante!" disse o loiro, sorrindo. "Quero ensiná-lo a falar coisas mais legais... Quero dizer, desde que o consegui, ele já me chamou de 'pavão albino' e Canopus, um 'bundão'. Seria legal vê-lo ser mais gentil."

Dessa vez fora Tom quem teve que se conter para não rir enquanto agradecia à Deus pelo fato de agora ter um dormitório só para si em Hogwarts. Caso contrário, ele teria que conviver com o Jarvey irritante chamando-o de nomes idiotas e correndo para lá e para cá no dormitório da Sonserina. Ainda assim, a idéia de ver seus colegas sendo atormentados pelo bicho era o suficiente para fazê-lo rir.

"É bom controlar essa coisa, Abraxas," disse Canopus, encarando o animal. "Eu não quero acordar com isso na minha cama e, se isso acontecer, vou ter certeza de que ele não terá tempo de me falar nada."

"Você não terá que fazer nada com ele." Abraxas lançou ao amigo um olhar rápido, antes de voltar a olhar para o animal e acariciá-lo a cabeça. O Jarvey fez um barulho estranho e se enrolou feito uma bolinha, aninhando-se contra o seu dono. Malfoy sorriu e continuou fazendo carinho no animal enquanto os outros rapazes pareciam esquecer dele.

"Alguém viu Alphard?" perguntou Avery.

"Eu o vi com um grupo de corvinais quando estava vindo para cá," disse Canopus, dando de ombros. "Você sabe que Black está se afastando." O garoto ergueu o rosto, olhando para Tom, que continuava em silêncio. "Ano passado ele passou o tempo todo com esses corvinais... Se não me engano, tem até um sangue-ruim junto deles, alguma coisa Peters, algum nome bem trouxa."

Riddle arrumou-se em seu lugar, sentindo-se desconfortável. Ele sabia de quem o colega estava falando... Um rapaz alto, de cabelos ruivos e rosto coberto de sardas da Corvinal. Tom sempre se lembrava dele pelo fato dos dois terem o mesmo nome e o sonserino sempre odiara encontrar outra pessoa com o seu nome. E esse era o caso de Tommy Peters, o sangue-ruim sobre o qual Lestrange estava falando. Um sangue-ruim com um nome extremamente trouxa.

"Alphard nunca foi muito útil de qualquer jeito," murmurou Tom. "Ele não será uma perda muito grande."

"Sim, mas ele poderia..." Avery parou de falar ao ver o sonserino menor apanhar a varinha de seu bolso e apontá-la para a porta do compartimento.

"Black pode ser ético demais para nos seguir, mas ele não é estúpido. Ele sabe do que somos capazes caso ele decida abrir a boca." Riddle sorriu, sutil, antes de suspirar. "Alem disso, ele nunca soube muito sobre nossos planos... Digo, ele não estava presente em todos os encontros e eu nunca lhe informei das coisas mais importante."

"Eu lembro que você disse que não confiava nele," Abraxas falou, finalmente olhando para longe do Jarvey. "Nunca entendi a razão disso... Al parece ser digno de confiança e é um Black."

"Ele realmente é digno de confiança e essa é a razão de eu não me preocupar com a possibilidade de ele nos denunciar," disse Tom. "Mas, como eu disse, ele não concordava com todas as nossas idéias, isso era óbvio desde o início." O garoto respirou fundo e olhou para os outros. Ele amava como eles o encaravam maravilhados quando ele conseguia provar algum ponto de tal maneira. Riddle nunca contara a nenhum deles sobre o fato de que ele estivera estudando a arte da Legilimência desde o seu quarto ano e que, agora, já tinha um bom controle sobre isso... E essa era a razão de ele estar, na maioria das vezes, certo sobre as pessoas. Uma rápida olhada na mente dos outros e ele já sabia tudo sobre as suas vidas. Até agora, ele conseguia contar nos dedos o número de pessoas nas quais a sua Legilimência havia falhado... Duas.

* * *

"Ai você está, querida, já se parecendo com uma aluna de Hogwarts!"

Hermione riu com o comentário de Charlus. Ela já era uma estudante de Hogwarts há muito tempo, mas estava se sentindo feito uma primeiranista novamente. A mesma sensação de excitação que tomara conta dela em seu primeiro ano havia se feito presente outra vez assim que a locomotiva parara na estação de Hogsmead.

"Estamos quase lá." Dessa vez fora Minerva quem falou, apontando para fora da janela. "Olhe, Hermione, lá está Hogsmead."

O trem começou a desacelerar ao se aproximar de pequenas luzinhas que se destacavam no horizonte escuro e, agora, eles já podiam ver parte da pequena vila. Hermione sorriu, sentindo uma sensação boa crescer dentro de si quando o trem finalmente parou.

"É isso ai," disse Charlus, sorrindo enquanto se levantava e ajudava as garotas a pegarem as suas malas. "Bem vinda à Hogsmead, Srta. Elston, sua última parada antes de Hogwarts."

Após alguns minutos presos no corredor do trem graças à multidão de alunos que saía ao mesmo tempo, os três finalmente desceram na estação. Era a mesma coisa que Hermione lembrava... Os alunos mais velhos carregavam os seus malões na direção das carruagens enquanto os mais novinhos esperavam por alguma orientação. Enquanto passava pelos grupos de alunos, Hermione viu, parado perto de um dos bancos da plataforma, Albus Dumbledore. Ele vestia vestes longas e roxas junto com um chapéu da mesma cor, o que lhe dava uma aparência ainda mais excêntrica quando contrastava com tanto impacto contra os seus cabelos ruivos. Sorrindo, a menina se aproximou dele depois de dar um rápido 'adeus' para Charlus e Minerva.

"Professor..."

"Srta. Elston,' disse o bruxo, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "É bom vê-la por aqui." Dumbledore começou a andar, guiando-a através da estação. "Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem na viagem."

"Sim, professor," ela respondeu enquanto o professor abria uma porta e entrava na casinha da estação. Hermione nunca ficou muito tempo na Estação de Hogsmead e, por isso, nunca chegou a imaginar que havia ali um quartinho muito aconchegante (muito provavelmente utilizado pelos funcionários do local). O lugar parecia a sala comunal da Grifinória, toda decorada com cores quentes.

"Nós vamos para Hogwarts pela rede de floo," explicou o homem, apontando para a lareira acesa. "Primeiranistas vão de barco, mas o professor Dippet quer que a senhorita seja selecionada antes deles, então vamos chegar antes." Dumbledore lançou-lhe uma piscadela, esticando a mão para pegar um punhado de pó de floo em um pote em cima da lareira, mostrando que ela devia fazer o mesmo. "Apenas diga 'escritório do professor Dippet'. Estarei logo atrás."

* * *

**N/A:**

**1- Jarvey:** o ferret gigante do Abraxas é uma criatura do mundo de HP mesmo. Dizem que eles falam, como humanos, mas só insultam os outros. O fato de ele chamar o Tom de "baixinho" e por causa da imagem que eu tenho do Tommyboy: ele não é super alto, como o Ron Weasley, mas da altura do Harry, que é descrito como relativamente baixo para a idade dele. E como dizem: os melhores perfumes vêm nos menores frascos... Ou a frase é "os mais fortes venenos vêm nos menores frascos"? Sei lá.

**2- Sr. Smaliot:** o nome para o professor de vôo vem do russo самолëт (samaliot), que significa "avião" (diz meu professor de russo que na real significa algo tipo "aquilo que voa", ou seja, avião).

**3- Charlus & Minerva:** eu sei que eles não estavam no ano do Tom, mas eu fiz uns arranjos para eles se encaixarem ali porque eu estou muito acostumada a ver eles junto do Tommy em Hogwarts.


	6. Hogwarts

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 06: Hogwarts  
**

* * *

Foi com grande alivio que Hermione se viu parada na lareira do escritório do diretor de Hogwarts, após uma curta, mas desconfortável, viagem pela rede de floo. A sala parecia muito maior e mais organizada do que ela se lembrava.

"Ah, Srta. Elston!" Hermione virou-se para ver um senhor se aproximando. Ele usava trajes vermelho vinho com vários detalhes em dourado, como o cinto preso em sua cintura, e um chapéu pontudo da mesma cor que deixava alguns tufos de cabelos brancos escapar por suas bordas. Seus olhos escuros estavam semicerrados, como se a sua visão não fosse a melhor do mundo, e sua boca esticada em um tipo de sorriso. "Sou o professor Dippet, diretor de Hogwarts."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, professor." A garota saiu da lareira, fazendo uma careta ao notar que seus sapatos deixavam uma trilha de pegadas escuras no chão de pedra.

"Não se preocupe com isso, mocinha," disse Dippet, abanando a mão e gesticulando para que ela se aproximasse de sua mesa, atrás da qual ele se sentou. O barulho do fogo na lareira sendo aceso novamente foi ouvido e Hermione sabia que era Dumbledore quem havia chegado. "Você deve saber que entrar em Hogwarts na sua idade não é normal..."

"Sim, professor."

"Mas, devido às circunstâncias, o melhor que podemos fazer é deixar que a senhorita estude aqui, não apenas porque você tem direito à educação, Srta. Elston, mas porque você tem direito à segurança," disse o diretor, olhando-a com uma expressão entristecida. "O mundo trouxa está em guerra e não é bom para alguém como nós ficar perdido no meio da luta deles."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e olhou para cima, encontrando Dumbledore parado ao seu lado agora, segurando um chapéu velho e marrom nas mãos.

"Agora, se você puder, Srta. Elston." Dippet apontou para a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. A garota logo se sentou. "Como deve saber, Hogwarts está dividida em quatro casas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Para ir para cada uma delas, os alunos passam por uma seleção e é isso que faremos agora... Albus, por favor."

Como esperado, o professor colocou o chapéu sobre a sua cabeça e este logo caiu por cima de seus olhos, transformando todo o ambiente a sua volta em escuridão.

_"Ah!"_ A voz profunda do Chapéu Seletor ecoou em sua cabeça. _"Olhe isso, que mente interessante você tem aqui, minha jovem, muito interessante, cheia de segredos. Oh, não se preocupe, não é o meu trabalho revelá-los... Agora, eu poderia muito bem colocá-la tanto na Corvinal quanto na Grifinória, minha cara. Mas você é valente demais para ir parar na Corvinal, não? Você daria a sua vida pelos outros sem hesitar e é por isso que você deveria estar na..._ GRIFINÓRIA!"

Hermione sorriu e tirou o chapéu, entregando-o à Dumbledore, que sussurrou um rápido "parabéns" para ela.

"Muito bem, você conseguiu outra, Albus." O diretor riu. "O professor Dumbledore é diretor da Grifinória, como vê, então deixarei que ele lhe explique tudo sobre a casa, já que temos um bom tempo antes da chegada dos outros alunos."

"A sala comunal da Grifinória fica na Torre da Grifinória, e você irá encontrar a entrada no sétimo andar, atrás do retrato de uma adorável dama de vestido cor de rosa, a Mulher Gorda. Você terá que lhe dizer a senha para entrar, a qual, no momento, é 'Animi Heros'," explicou o professor enquanto Dippe parecia sumir dentro do próprio escritório. A única coisa que fazia a menina perceber que ele não fora embora era o fato de que ela ainda ouvia a sua voz falando com outra pessoa – ou sozinha – em algum lugar ali dentro. "Nós temos um sistema de pontos também. Caso faça algo correto, você ganha pontos, caso contrário, você os perde. No fim do ano, a casa com maior pontuação ganha a taça das casas. Nossos monitores são a Srta. Minerva McGonagall e o Sr. Septimus Weasley. O que mais...? Oh, sim, além dos monitores da casa, nós temos o Monitor e Monitora Chefe. O Monitor Chefe é o Sr. Riddle, da Sonserina, que você já conhece, e a Monitora é a Srta. Aella Thorpe, da Corvinal..."

O bruxo parou de falar ao ouvir um estalido alto ecoar de dentro do escritório e uma pequena criatura de orelhas enormes e olhos verdes esbugalhados aparecer atrás deles vestindo nada mais que uma velha fronha de travesseiro. Ela carregava uma capa preta bem dobrada em suas mãozinhas. Um elfo-doméstico.

"Professor, Hooky trouxe as roupas que o professor pediu. O uniforme para a aluna nova." A elfa esticou os braços, entregando as roupas para o bruxo.

"Obrigada, Hooky," disse Hermione, sorrindo. A criatura corou, antes de fazer uma reverência e desaparecer. "Obrigado, professor." A menina pegou a capa das mãos de Dumbledore, desdobrando-a: era uma típica capa grifinória, do tipo que a escola fornecia aos alunos de primeiro ano quando estes acabavam de entrar e ainda não tinham comprado as peças únicas de cada casa: o colarinho vermelho escuro e o brasão com o leão no peito. Havia também uma gravata vermelha e dourada dobrada junto ao tecido.

"Você recebera mais dessas no seu dormitório, Srta. Elston," disse Dumbledore. "Essa é para você já ir para o banquete como uma Grifinória." A bruxa concordou com a cabeça enquanto amarrava a gravata em volta do colarinho da camisa. "Aliás, acho que já podemos descer. Os alunos mais velhos já devem ter chegado."

* * *

"Olhe, a Hermione." Charlus Potter esticou o pescoço para olhar para quem Minerva apontava. "E, veja, uma grifinória!"

"Você conseguiu, minha querida Hermione." Potter sorriu, apontando para o lugar vazio ao seu lado no banco da mesa da Grifinória. "Você entrou na nossa amada casa."

"Parabéns, Hermione," disse McGonagall, sorrindo.

"Eu perdi a seleção?" perguntou a menina, sentando-se ao lado de Charlus.

"Não, os alunos novos nem chegaram ainda... Ah, falando neles." O rapaz apontou para a porta do salão, que agora se abria, dando espaço para um grupo de crianças guiadas por Dumbledore. Todos os alunos novos pareciam fascinados enquanto olhavam em volta com seus olhos arregalados e bocas abertas. Alguns deles já olhavam para o teto encantado. "Ah, Hermione, você viu?" Potter ergueu o rosto. "Todo primeiranista que pisa em Hogwarts pela primeira vez fica fascinado com isso."

"Oh, wow!" A garota riu, fingindo estar surpresa com o teto que deixava a mostra um belo céu estrelado. "Como...?"

"É um feitiço de ilusão bem simples," disse Minerva. "Você tem que ver quando está nevando."

Hermione voltou a olhar para os alunos novos, que já estavam na frente do salão, onde agora ouviam o discurso do professor Dippet. Após alguns minutos, Dumbledore foi até a frente do tablado onde ficava a mesa dos professores para começar com a cerimônia de seleção. Era exatamente como ela se lembrava... Novos alunos ficando nervosos e seus colegas de casa se divertindo a cada novato selecionado. Depois que todos foram selecionados, Dippet ficou em pé novamente para fazer mais um discurso, falando dessa vez sobre a guerra e sobre a segurança de Hogwarts... E, para o desconforto de Hermione, terminou mencionando a sua presença ali.

"Este anos temos um caso especial para uma... Aluna transferida," disse o diretor, olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. "A Srta. Hermione Elston estará, de agora em diante, estudando aqui conosco devido à uma série de acontecimentos. A Srta. Elston foi selecionada para a Grifinória e estará aqui como aluna do sétimo ano. Espero que todos vocês." O rosto do bruxo ficou sério enquanto ele olhava para os alunos.

Assim que ele parou de falar, travessas de comidas apareceram nas mesas, e os alunos quebraram o silêncio, começando a conversar em voz alta. Hermione sorriu, percebendo o quanto ela havia sentido falta daquela atmosfera confortante de Hogwarts.

"Hey, Hermione," Minerva a chamou. "Deixe-me lhe apresentar o resto do nosso ano... Esse ruivo aqui é Septimus Weasley." Ela apontou para um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos sentado ao lado dela. Ele tinha olhos verdes e seu rosto cheio de sardas com um nariz longo a lembrara demais de Ron. "Aqueles dois ali são Basil Hopkins e Hector Spinnet." Ela mostrou um garoto de cabelos encaracolados e castanhos e para um loiro que parecia ter os dentes da frente grandes demais. "George Johnson." Um rapaz bonito de pele escura que estava sentado ao lado de uma garota ruiva cujos cabelos ondulados iam até a cintura. "A de cabelo vermelho é Florence Amello... Ah, e aquela é Selina Merrick." Uma menina bonita com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. "Cecília Wyght." Uma garota com rosto sardento e cabelos cobreados presos em uma trança. "E Emma Hooper." Uma moça de pele cor de oliva cujos cabelos escuros estavam bem penteados em um estilo típico da década de 40.

"Vai levar um tempo para eu me lembrar de todos." Hermione riu, finalmente notando o quão diferente esta Hogwarts era. Não havia Lavander Brown com seus laços cor-de-rosa e colares de prata, não havia Parvati Patil com suas crenças em Adivinhação e nem Seamus e Dean falando de Quadribol, não havia Harry... Bom, sendo Harry e nem Ron comendo tudo como se fosse a sua última refeição.

"Tudo bem?"

"Claro, Charlus," ela falou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não foi nada."

* * *

Atlas Avery não parava de esticar o pescoço para conseguir ver a menina nova da Grifinória. Tom Riddle estava se contendo para não rir ao imaginar a reação de seu colega ao finalmente conseguir vê-la... Elston não era a moça mais bonita do mundo e ele sabia que Avery queria que a nova aluna fosse uma garota linda.

"Ah, fala sério!" Atlas bufou, finalmente se sentando. "Aquela é a garota nova?"

"Você não deveria julgar os outros pela aparência, Atlas," disse Tom, sorrindo.

"Cala a boca, Tom," disse o rapaz. "Olhe só... Aposto que tem um ninho de tronquilhos naquele cabelo."

"Isso é maldoso, Atlas." Lestrange riu alto. "A mãe do Abraxas iria gostar de usar aquelas poções dela para cuidar desse cabelo, não é, Abe?"

"É claro," falou Malfoy, rindo junto aos amigos.

"Alguém sabe se ela é uma sangue-ruim?" perguntou Avery, fazendo uma careta enquanto finalmente olhava para o seu prato de comida. "Ela se parece com uma trouxa. Tom...?"

"Como eu saberia se ela tem sangue trouxa ou não, Avery?" Riddle praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Ele não queria que seus colegas soubessem do fato de ele já conhecer Hermione... Ou melhor: ele não queria que eles soubessem que ele a conhecia do orfanato. "Eu não sou um vidente ou algo do tipo."

"Ainda não, certo?" Canopus deixou escapar uma risadinha enquanto olhava para o rapaz menor. "Levando em conta a maneira como você insiste nas aulas de Advinhação, parece que você está querendo se tornar um."

"Eu não insisto nelas, Lestrange," disse Tom, deixando uma expressão séria tomar conta de seu rosto. O garoto acreditava que não era necessário ser sempre um líder rígido e severo, mas havia horas nas quais ele devia reassumir tal postura para lembrar os outros de quem ele era. "Eu simplesmente não desisto como algumas pessoas."

Canopus respirou fundo e se ajeitou no banco, parecendo desconfortável, assim que se viu como alvo do olhar frio de Riddle. Tom olhou para o seu prato, agora vazio, e sorriu. Era ótimo poder comer algo decente depois de três meses comendo a comida escassa do orfanato.

"Terminei aqui," ele falou, levantando-se da mesa.

"Já?" perguntou Abraxas, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Pelo jeito que você come, eu poderia jurar que você passa fome durante todo o verão."

"Eu só não sou devagar como vocês." O garoto deu de ombros, virando-se e saindo do salão, junto a alguns alunos que também já haviam terminado.

Ele já havia falado com Dippet a respeito de seu novo dormitório e seus serviços como Monitor Chefe, logo, a única coisa que precisava fazer agora era ir para o seu quarto e dormir para ficar pronto para o seu primeiro dia de aula. O dormitório dos Chefes ficava no terceiro andar e a entrada era guardada por um dos quadros mais esquisitos que ele já havia visto em Hogwarts. Era o retrato de um jovem de cabelos escuros e cacheados, olhos azuis e um rosto que era sempre uma máscara de seriedade – certo, não sempre; às vezes ele tinha uma expressão bem maligna em seu rosto bonito. O homem vestia uma longa túnica vermelha que parecia um vestido, junto de vários colares de pérolas e contas ao redor do pescoço. Também havia uma máscara que ele sempre carregava e que imitava o rosto sorridente de uma mulher com um tipo de tiara enorme em sua cabeça e duas longas tranças vermelhas. Na opinião de Tom, a máscara era a coisa mais esquisita do retrato.

"Sim?" o retrato murmurou assim que Riddle parou na sua frente.

"Magna Caput." O homem na pintura acenou com a mão e a entrada se abriu.

O dormitório dos Chefes era enorme, no ponto de vista de Tom. Havia o que parecia ser uma sala comunal com uma mesa, alguns armários, um sofá escuro, uma lareira e alguns outros objetos. Tudo parecia ser decorado com as cores da Corvinal e Sonserina, mas isso não era a melhor parte. O garoto apressou-se para o seu novo quarto, sorrindo ao entrar neste. O cômodo era grande e confortável, decorado de uma maneira parecida com o seu antigo dormitório nas masmorras da Sonserina. Havia uma mesa para que ele estudasse, um guarda-roupas – grande demais, na sua opinião, já que ele não tinha roupas o suficiente para enchê-lo -, uma estante de livros vazia e uma cama enorme. Também havia uma grande janela que lhe dava uma vista incrível do Lago Negro refletindo a luz da lua.

Tom riu, deixando-se cair na cama. Estar ali, em um lugar tão confortável quanto aquele quarto, o fazia perceber o quanto sentia falta de Hogwarts. O castelo era acolhedor, mágico e fascinante, enquanto o orfanato era frio, sem graça e horrível. O Orfanato Wool's apenas o fazia notar o quanto ele não pertencia ao mundo trouxa, como ele sempre seria um excluído lá, enquanto Hogwarts o lembrava de como ele era bem-vindo na sociedade mágica. Riddle suspirou, rolando até ficar deitado de lado e enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, cheirando-o. Ele não cheirava a mofo, como seu travesseiro no orfanato.

"É bom aproveitar enquanto pode," ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Afinal, aquele seria o seu último ano em Hogwarts.

* * *

Como Hermione passara seis anos dormindo no mesmo dormitório que Lavander e Parvati, ela não se importava com o barulho de meninas conversando. Nem um pouco. Na realidade, as cinco meninas que dividiam o dormitório com ela em 1944 conseguiam fazer menos barulho que Brown e Patil juntas.

"Papai disse que não iremos à Alemanha esse ano no Natal," uma das garotas, Florence Amello, falou enquanto escovava o seu longo cabelo ruivo. "Por causa das guerras."

"Oh, essas guerras." Selina Merrick bufou. "Estragando as nossas vidas..."

"Eu acho que elas estão acabando," disse Hermione, baixinho, não esperando ser ouvida pelas outras.

"Por quê?" perguntou Florence, finalmente colocando sua escova sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se enfiando debaixo do cobertor.

"Não sei. Apenas acho que não vão durar muito." Ela deu de ombros. "Todos os envolvidos já estão muito cansados para continuar por mais tempo."

"Tudo bem, todo mundo, estou apagando as luzes!" Minerva falou, subindo na sua cama e apontando a varinha para a lâmpada.

"Aw, Minerva, nós estivemos separadas durante todas as férias! Dê-nos um momento para..." a menina ruiva começou a falar.

"Vocês terão muito tempo para colocar a fofoca em dia amanhã de manhã," disse McGonagall, acenando sua varinha de maneira delicada e fazendo o quarto cair na escuridão. "Estamos cansadas da viagem, Florence, e nossas aulas começam amanhã cedo..."

"Você não é nem um pouco divertida, Minerva," uma voz desconhecida falou. Hermione achou que devia ser Cecília ou Emma. "Nem um pouquinho."

"Boa noite!"

Após estas últimas palavras de McGonagall, o dormitório caiu em um silêncio absoluto. Hermione fechou as cortinas de sua cama, antes de se deitar, encarando o teto. A garota não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo no momento... Era uma mistura de segurança (um sentimento que apenas Hogwarts poderia lhe dar naquele momento), ansiedade e tristeza. O fato de estar de volta à Hogwarts apenas fazia aquela situação toda parecer mais real, mesmo que aquela atmosfera de sonho ainda estivesse à sua volta. Era como se ela estivesse esperando para que Lavander aparecesse ali, falando alto e a acordando. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não iria acontecer. Hermione sabia que ela iria dormir e que, pela manhã, iria ser acordada por Minerva McGonagall, que estaria gritando para que as outras se levantassem.

_'Como você se meteu nisso, Hermione? Como?'_ a menina perguntou a si mesma, logo antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

Minerva estava certa: ela estava cansada da viagem e não demorou muito para pegar no sono.

* * *

**N/A:**

**1- O homem no quadro: **o moço no retrato que guarda o dormitório dos Monitores é ninguém mais ninguém menos que um jovem russo chamado Fyodor Alexeivich Basmanov, um oprichnik e, dizem os rumores, amante do Tsar Ivan, o Terrível. Um livro que eu tenho aqui diz que Basmanov era um cara bonito e tudo mais, mas também bem psicopata, material perfeito para um oprichnik do Ivan. As roupas dele nesse retrato são inspiradas nas roupas que o personagem usa no filme_ Ivan, o Terrível_ (parte 2) do Serguei Eisenstein.**  
**


	7. Teach us something, please

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 07: Teach us something, please  
**

* * *

A sua primeira aula fora Poções, um horário duplo junto com a Sonserina. Hermione sempre se perguntara a razão dos professores – ou seja lá quem organizava esses horários – colocaram Grifinória e Sonserina juntas. Desde que pisara em Hogwarts pela primeira vez, as duas casas viviam em um tipo de batalha constante uma contra a outra.

"Dupla Poções com a Sonserina," ela suspirou ao descer pelas masmorras ao lado de Minerva e Charlus.

"Não se preocupe, as aulas de Poções são legais, você nem vai notar que são dois horários seguidos." McGonagall sorriu para ela e apontou para a porta de madeira ao fim do corredor. "Aquela é a nossa sala. Não se esqueça do caminho para cá, pois as únicas pessoas para as quais poderá pedir ajuda caso se perca nessas masmorras são os sonserinos, Pirraça e o Barão Sangrento."

"Pirraça é o nosso poltergeist," explicou Charlus, rindo baixinho. "Ele gosta de mandar as pessoas para os caminhos errados. Quando eu estava no primeiro ano, me perdi indo para a torre de Astronomia e fui idiota o suficiente para pedir ajuda pra ele."

"Charlus acabou aqui nas masmorras naquele dia." Minerva riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Acho que essa é a sua primeira lição aqui em Hogwarts: não confie em Pirraça, ele consegue enganar todo mundo."

"E o Barão Sangrento?" perguntou Hermione enquanto observava um grupo de meninas sonserinas passar por eles. Uma delas, uma garota baixinha com cabelos cacheados escuros e bagunçados, cujos óculos estavam quase caindo da ponta do nariz, parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás, acenando rapidamente para eles.

"O Barão é o fantasma da Sonserina," disse a outra grifinória, sua voz soando levemente distante e suas sobrancelhas se franzindo enquanto observava a bruxa sonserina rir e voltar para perto de suas amigas. "Ele é meio quietão, sempre sozinho. Quase nunca fala com os alunos e professores... E Nick diz que até com os fantasmas ele é assim, carrancudo."

"Eu fico imaginando como ele morreu," disse Potter e só agora Hermione notara como seu rosto estava levemente corado. "Digo... Ele é coberto de sangue, Hermione, você precisa ver! Sangue prateado da cabeça aos pés!"

"Sim, porque isso é muito legal, Charlus." McGonagall faz uma careta. "Aliás, preste atenção na sua cara. Sua quedinha está a mostra."

"É legal, Minnie... 'Pera, o que? Pare com isso!" o rapaz falou, indignado, perdendo o sorriso de seu rosto.

"Bom, não se preocupe, a dela também está a mostra." Minerva virou-se para Hermione e deu uma piscadela. "A sonserina era Dorea Black. Charlus é apaixonado por ela desde... Desde quando?"

Se aquela garota era a bruxa por quem Charlus Potter era apaixonado... As chances de ela ser a avó de Harry Potter eram enormes. Certo, tanto Charlus quanto a menina sonserina ainda eram adolescentes, mas Hermione sabia como era comum gente nova se casar naqueles tempos. Sem contar que, agora que ela parava para pensar, a garota a fazia pensar em Harry de certa forma. Ela tinha uma altura mediana, como seu amigo, e parecia tão tímida quando o próprio Harry. Sem contar aquela bagunça de cabelo escuro, tão diferente dos cabelos castanho claro e bem penteados de Charlus. Apesar de o rapaz lembrar seu amigo, ele era mais tagarela e solto, diferente do outro Potter, que conseguia ser até meio desengonçado dependendo da situação.

"Minerva..."

"O que? Hermione é nossa amiga e amigos devem saber tudo sobre os outros."

"Vou indo pegar nossos lugares, Minnie, a gente se vê na sala." O bruxo tentou parecer sério, mas deixou um risinho escapar assim que deu as costas para elas, indo na direção da sala de aula.

"Ela é uma boa garota, a Dorea. De uma boa família, também... Apesar de os Potter não prestarem muita atenção na pureza do sangue," explicou McGonagall enquanto voltava a andar. "E hoje dia, Merlin sabe como é difícil encontrar uma família pura que não acredite nessa bobagem de pureza."

"Sim," sussurrou Hermione, levando sua mão direita até seu antebraço esquerdo quase que por instinto.

"Você nos disse no trem que era nascida trouxa." O volume da voz de Minerva ficou mais baixo. "Só quero lhe dizer que, apesar de Hogwarts ter seus idiotas que acredita na teoria da supremacia bruxa, a maioria de nós não é assim. Então, se alguém te irritar com essa baboseira, não pense duas vezes antes de chamar Charlus ou eu ou qualquer outro grifinório, porque nós não vamos pensar duas vezes antes de mostrar o quão forte o sangue trouxa pode ser quando se revolta contra puristas."

"Não se preocupe," a menina riu, imaginando toda a casa da Grifinória encurralando um sonserino sem rosto – que, rapidamente, assumiu a forma de Tom Riddle – que havia ousado ir contra um nascido trouxa. Até mesmo Harry e Ron, que não eram daquele tempo, apareceram ali. "Farei questão de me lembrar disso."

"Bom. Agora, vamos, antes que Slughorn chegue!"

Hermione concordou e seguiu a grifinória até a sala. A sala de aula de Poções ainda era o mesmo lugar cheio de poeira com muitas prateleiras cheias de frascos, potes e caixas de ingredientes e poções já preparadas que ela se lembrava. Minerva a levou até uma mesa onde Charlus e Septimus Weasley estavam sentados. Hermione sentou-se ao lado do ruivo e olhou em volta. Ela reconhecera a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória – menos Selina Merrick, Cecília Wyght e Hector Spinnet, mas isso não lhe chamou a atenção, já que ela sabia que poucos alunos curavam todas as aulas no último ano.

Além dos Grifinórios, Hermione não conhecia mais ninguém. Na mesa ao lado deles, todos os garotos usavam vestes da Sonserina. Um deles era um garoto alto com cabelos loiros claros, olhos azuis e um rosto bonito que lhe era estranhamente familiar. O rapaz ao lado do loiro tinha cabelos escuros e cacheados e olhos da mesma cor. O último bruxo também tinha cabelos escuros penteados para trás e olhos castanhos que pareciam brilhar com malícia enquanto ele olhava em volta e sussurrava algo aos seus colegas.

"Quem são?" sussurrou Heermione. Septimus Weasley virou o rosto para olhar a mesa dos sonserinos.

"Ninguém que valha a pena conhecer, Hermione," disse o ruivo, dando de ombros. "Mas... O loiro é Abraxas Malfoy." Malfoy! Então era por isso que ele lhe parecia familiar. Ela reconheceria um Malfoy em qualquer ponto no espaço e tempo. "O de cabelo cacheado é Lestrange, Canopus Lestrange. E o último é Atlas Avery."

Malfoy, Lestrange e Avery. Que lindo grupo de amigos. A grifinória se conteve para não rir logo antes de notar o espaço vago na mesa dos rapazes, perguntando a si mesma a quem ele deveria pertencer... Ao mestre deles fora a resposta mais óbvia que lhe veio à cabeça e, alguns minutos depois, tal hipótese fora confirmada quando Tom Riddle entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado de Avery. Riddle era o menor dos garotos e também parecia ser o mais novo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a menina podia ver que ele inspirava respeito entre os colegas – ou seria medo?

"E aquele é Tom Riddle," explicou Septimus. "Dos quatro, é o melhor. Digo, ele é Monitor Chefe e tem notas boas... E não sai por ai te chamando por apelidos idiotas por causa da sua família ou coisa assim."

"Ele é um babaca," disse Charlus. "Aposto que essa fachada de menino educado dele é uma grande mentira."

"Charlus não gosta dele porque a Srta. Black gosta da companhia do Sr. Riddle," brincou Minerva, rindo enquanto seu amigo lhe lançava um olhar frio.

"E Minerva não gosta dele porque ele tem notas mais altas que as dela em todas as aulas." Potter estufou o peito e ergueu o queixo como se estivesse em uma posição de triunfo.

"Não em todas as aulas. Não em Transfiguração."

"Minnie é o gênio da Transfiguração." Weasley sorriu. "Ela... Oh, Slughorn chegou."

A bruxa esticou o pescoço para conseguir ver o professor. Esse Horace Slughorn ainda tinha um bom chumaço de cabelos loiros no topo da cabeça e seu bigode ainda não havia se tornado branco. Ele também parecia mais magro, mas isso não o fazia parecer menos com o Slug que ela conhecia quando este andava por entre as mesas, dando bom dia aos alunos enquanto arrastava sua longa capa de tweed pelo chão empoeirado.

"Ora, ora, ora," o professor finalmente falou ao chegar à sua mesa, colocando seus pergaminhos sobre ela. "Olhe só para vocês." O homem ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava em volta, encarando os alunos. "Ainda me lembro do dia em que vocês entraram aqui pela primeira vez achando que iriam aprender a preparar uma poção que os transformaria em sapos!" A sala inteira riu, principalmente Septimus. "Sim, isso é para você, Sr. Weasley, ainda me lembro disso... Também me lembro de como alguns de vocês conseguiram explodir um número considerável de caldeirões no decorrer dos próximos seis anos." Slughorn encarou Malfoy, que apenas deu de ombros. "Mas também me lembro como a maioria de vocês cresceu desde que entraram aqui pela primeira vez, como pararam de ser jovenzinhos sem noção alguma de magia – ou talvez, com alguma noção – e se tornaram grandes bruxos e bruxas." Hermione não pôde deixar de notar como os olhos do professor rapidamente encontraram Riddle no meio da sala. "E agora vocês estão aqui, em seu último ano... E esse velho tolo que lhes ensinou durante todo esse tempo não conseguiu se conter e acabou fazendo esse discurso antes de começar a sua aula."

"Como estava dizendo: todos vocês cresceram muito desde que começaram essa aula no primeiro ano e este é o último ano de vocês aqui, logo, aproveitem-no. Trabalhem duro e tentem conseguir o máximo de informações dos professores, porque, uma vez que deixarem Hogwarts, será difícil encontrar alguém que queira lhes ajudar. A vida fora do castelo não é maravilhosa, mas sim uma competição na qual você terá que dar o máximo de si para superar outros bruxos e bruxas que agora enchem o mundo bruxo. E eu sei que vocês tem o potencial para alcançar o topo." Slughorn pigarreou e olhou em volta. "Agora, depois de tudo isso... Oh! Oh, isso é um rosto novo que eu vejo?"

Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao notar que o professor andava na sua direção. Slughorn ergueu um braço, gesticulando para que ela se levantasse. Ela o fez e olhou em volta para ver todas as cabeças dentro daquela sala viradas para ela.

"Você deve ser a mocinha que entrou na escola esse ano," ele falou, sorrindo. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Hermione, senhor, Hermione Elston."

"Bom, Srta. Elston, é um prazer conhecê-la. Eu sou o Professor Horace Slughorn, o Mestre das Poções de Hogwarts," ele explicou. "Espero que goste da aula e, se precisar de algo, não hesite em dizer."

"Sim, senhor." Ela concordou, sorrindo, antes de se sentar mais uma vez.

"Voltando ao assunto... Antes de começarmos a aula, eu preparei uma coisinha para vocês." O bruxo se virou e, quando voltou-se para a classe outra vez, tinha em mãos vários rolos de pergaminho. Os alunos suspiraram e resmungaram enquanto o professor apenas sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hermione ao ver que ali estava a sua chance de mostrar à Slughorn que ela era uma boa aluna. Sem contar com ela, o único aluno que não parecia preocupado com a perspectiva de um teste surpresa era Riddle, que simplesmente respirou fundo e se ajeitou no banquinho no qual estava sentado, estufando o peito. "Não se preocupem, não é um teste de verdade. Considerem isso como um aquecimento."

O bruxo mais velho começou a distribuir os pergaminhos rapidamente. Hermione logo procurou por sua pena e frasco de tinta, encontrando-os assim que o professor chegou na sua mesa.

"Como eu disse, não é um teste de verdade," ele explicou, entregando-lhes os pergaminhos. "Nem precisam tentar colar."

Hermione rapidamente desembrulhou o rolo e começou a ler as perguntas, ignorando a conversa que Minerva começou a desenrolar com o professor. A menina deu uma risadinha abafada enquanto lia as primeiras perguntas... Eram tão simples que até um primeiroanista conseguiria responder.

_Defina os seguintes termos: fermentação, mistura, soro, elixir, encantamento, veneno e poção._

Ora, aquela era uma pergunta boba. Qualquer aluno do sétimo ano que não soubesse aquelas definições poderia muito bem ser mandado para uma turma de primeiro ano.

_Descreva a Terceira Lei de Golpalott._

Oh, fácil demais! Ela mesma tinha descrito tal lei para Slughorn no seu próprio tempo.

_Cite três poções que são de extrema importância para um bruxo ou bruxa trabalhando no meio da cura._

Poção antisséptica, poção Concrescentia e a poção Ponos.

_Grunhilda de Gorsemoor é conhecida por uma poção em particular que ela desenvolveu em sua carreira como curandeira. Cite tal poção e a razão para esta poção, hoje, ser considerada uma das poções mais importantes do mundo bruxo._

Certo, aquilo era mais História da Magia do que outra coisa...

Hermione sorriu enquanto escrevia a resposta da primeira questão, deixando seu sorriso alargar-se a cada resposta dada. A grifinória ergueu o rosto para ver Minerva olhando para o seu pergaminho com as sobrancelhas franzidas, parecendo preocupada. Septimus batucava os dedos no próprio queixo, escrevendo as respostas com lentidão, enquanto Charlus mordia o próprio lábio e batia com a ponta da pena na mesa de madeira. Olhando em volta, Hermione viu que a maioria dos alunos parecia estar com problemas para resolver o teste, a julgar pelas suas expressões faciais. Avery, na mesa ao lado, xingava baixinho enquanto olhava seu pergaminho; Lestrange fazia uma careta enquanto escrevia, como se não gostasse da resposta que dava; Malfoy pressionava os lábios um contra o outro, fazendo um bico, enquanto encarava as questões; e Riddle... Para a sua surpresa, Tom também parecia estar achando o teste difícil. O rapaz tinha a cabeça abaixada e apoiava a testa na mão enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e ele parecia murmurar algo para si mesmo. O sorriso da bruxa aumentou ainda mais.

_Explique o mecanismo de ação da Amortentia._

Outra fácil. Ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que Slughorn mostrara à sua turma um caldeirão cheio de Amortentia. A bruxa tentou ignorar o leve aperto no peito ao lembrar-se de como aquela poção cheirava para ela.

_Cite pelo menos 5 efeitos colaterais do Soro de Mandrágoras._

Ela não se lembrava de nenhum efeito colateral da tal poção. Lembrando-se do dia no qual acordou do seu estado petrificado no segundo ano, Hermione não conseguia se lembrar de ter tido algum efeito adverso... Ou pelo menos ela não prestou atenção neles. A bruxa franziu o cenho. Efeitos colaterais do Soro de Mandrágoras? Ela nunca havia lido sobre isso em livros ou ouvido algum professor falar deles... Então, como eles estavam naquele teste?

_Explique o mecanismo de ação da Poção do Sono Sem Sonho._

_Explique o mecanismo de ação da Poção do Morto-Vivo._

_Explique o mecanismo de ação do Elixir da Euforia._

Hermione mordeu o próprio lábio e respirou fundo. O que eram esses mecanismos de ação sobre os quais Slughorn queria saber? Ela sabia o efeito de cada poção, assim como sabia prepará-las, mas ela não sabia se era isso o que ele queria. Suspirando, a menina escreveu o que sabia, esperando que o bruxo mais velho considerasse suas respostas, e disse a si mesma que iria voltar para essas questões ao terminar o resto do teste.

_Cite situações nas quais o uso da Felix Felicis é banido._

_Cite uma situação na qual a Poção Polissuco possa dar errado._

_Cite uma situação na qual o uso da Poção Polissuco não é permitido._

_Como o efeito Soro da Verdade pode ser anulado?_

Agora sim, as respostas para quais questões eram bem claras em sua mente. Slughorn havia dado uma boa aula sobre Felix Felicis e ela havia lido ainda mais sobre ela depois que Harry ganhara um frasco da poção. A Poção Polissuco... Bom, se ela não soubesse responder algo sobre ela, a garota poderia considerar se jogar da torre de Astronomia. E a Veritasserum... Hermione fora fascinada por ela por um longo tempo, logo, tinha um bom conhecimento sobre ela.

"Enrolem seus pergaminhos... Sr. Mafloy, pare de escrever nesse exato momento e me dê o pergaminho! Bom." A grifinória fez uma careta, vendo suas questões ainda parcialmente respondidas. "Sr. Potter, o mesmo vale para o senhor: pare de escrever."

Charlus bufou baixinho e entregou seu pergaminho.

"Odeio quando ele faz isso," disse Minerva, sacudindo a cabeça. "Digo... A última vez na qual ele nos surpreendeu com um teste surpresa fora no terceiro ano! Achei que ele tinha parado com isso."

"Professores, Minnie, você nunca sabe o que se passa na cabeça deles," sussurrou Potter. "Aqueles mecanismos de ação!" O garoto tremeu como se um calafrio tivesse acabado de percorrer o seu corpo. "Odeio eles... Ele poderia perguntar isso? Como aqueles que não fazem as aulas extras poderiam saber as respostas?"

"Talvez ele só esteja tentando assustar todo mundo? Sabe, tentando mostrar que a matéria dele é difícil, para ser levada a sério..." Septimus deu de ombros.

"Não precisamos ser lembrados disso! Nós sabemos que Poções é difícil."

"Pelo menos não é uma prova de verdade, Charlus," disse Minerva, olhando para o professor novamente, que agora colocava os pergaminhos sobre a sua mesa.

"Certo, vou corrigi-los e trazer o resultado na semana que vem." O bruxo lançou um rápido olhar para a pilha de testes, como se finalmente tivesse percebido a quantidade de trabalho que teria. "Agora, deixem-me perguntar, vocês acharam difícil?" A sala encheu-se de murmúrios. "Okay, deixem-me adivinhar... Vocês não sabiam as questões sobre o Soro de Mandrágoras, a Amortentia, o Soro da Verdade, a Poção Polissuco e a Felix Felicis, estou certo?" Slughorn riu e sacudiu a cabeça ao ver a maioria dos alunos concordar. "Esse era o objetivo. Vocês ainda não estudaram tais poções e, como podem ter notado, elas serão muito vistas durante esse sétimo ano." O homem virou-se e andou até o quadro negro, acenando a varinha e fazendo com que o nome das poções fossem escritos lá. "Não teremos tantos projetos nesse ano como no ano passado, mas teremos um grande projeto que irá tomar a maior parte do seu tempo. Irei sortear grupos de três pessoas e cada grupo irá ganhar uma dessas poções. Até o fim do ano letivo, vocês terão preparado a poção, aprendido sobre os seus usos e serão vocês quem vão nos explicar sobre tudo isso em uma apresentação. Não se preocupem, vocês ainda terão as aulas normais, já que temos muito o que aprender, mas esperem muito trabalho vindo desse projeto... Mas, acreditem em mim, será divertido." O bruxo deu uma piscadela para eles. "Oh, sim, Tom?"

Hermione virou a cabeça para olhar para Tom Riddle, que tinha o seu braço erguido.

"Professor, algumas dessas poções são controladas pelo Ministério..."

"Oh, muito bem notado, Tom! Alguém pode me dizer quais são as poções que tem o seu uso e preparo controlado pelo Ministério da Magia?" A grifinória ergueu o braço, ouvindo uma risada baixinho vinda de Charlus, que indicou a mesa vizinha deles. O braço de Riddle também estava esticado e o rapaz agora a encarava com um olhar confuso, como se não acreditasse que ela estava tentando responder uma pergunta do professor. "Vamos dar uma chance à Srta. Elston, Tom."

"A Veritaseum, a Poção Polissuco e a Felix Felicis," ela falou, sorrindo.

"Bom, você acabou de ganhar cinco pontos para a sua casa, Srta. Elston." Slughorn sorriu, antes de olhar de volta para a classe. "Há alguma discussão sobre o uso da Amortentia, mas não irei falar sobre isso hoje, deixarei que o grupo que pegar ela aborde o assunto com mais profundidade." O bruxo enfiou a mão no bolso de seu colete de tweed, tirando dali um relógio de bolso dourado e abrindo a tampinha deste. "Nosso primeiro horário acabou há quinze minutos, então acho que podemos partir para a aula propriamente dita... Será algo rápido, uma introdução à matéria; vocês acham que precisam de um intervalo? Não? Muito bem, juro que será rápido."

O resto da aula consistiu em instruções sobre as aulas de Poções naquele ano. Slughorn lhes disse o que eles iriam estudar, como iriam estudar e como ele os prepararia para os NIEMs. O homem também falou sobre umas tais "aulas extras". Hermione não entendeu muito bem do que se tratavam, só sabia que elas aconteciam depois das aulas normais e que duravam pelo menos uma hora. Nem todos precisavam comparecer, apenas aqueles interessados, e os assuntos abordados nessas aulas não seriam cobrados nas provas e nem nos NIEMs.

"E ai, o que achou? Da aula e do velho Slug, digo," perguntou Septimus enquanto se levantava de seu lugar. A aula havia acabado e os alunos agora se ocupavam em sair da sala.

"É... Legal." Hermione deu um sorriso forcado, tentando não demonstrar que não estava realmente muito animada com a primeira aula de Slughorn por já ter tido aulas com ele no futuro e já saber como elas funcionavam. "E o Professor Slughorn parece ser um bom professor."

"Sim, ele é..."

"A única coisa ruim é que ele é dado ao favoritismo," disse Charlus, alcançando os dois e sendo seguido por Minerva. "Ele é o diretor da Sonserina, então..."

"Sim, mas ele não prefere os Sonserinos tanto assim." Dessa vez fora McGonagall quem falara. "Ele gosta de escolher os seus 'favoritos, Hermione. Ele os escolhe pelas suas famílias e conquistas acadêmicas, como ele diria."

"Entendo..."

"Aqueles garotos sentados no nosso lado? Eles são os favoritos do Slug," explicou a outra bruxa. "Malfoy e Lestrange por causa da família; Avery porque o tio dele trabalhou com Slughorn em alguma pesquisa; e Riddle por causa das notas altas em Hogwarts."

"Ele tem o que chama de Club do Slug." Potter riu. "Eles se encontram de vez em quando para algum tipo de festinha do chá... Minnie foi convidada, mas recusou."

"Por quê?" perguntou Hermione, olhando para a menina, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

"Por mais que eu ame chá, não iria gostar da companhia que teria no Club do Slug." Minerva suspirou. "A maioria dos garotos vêm de famílias puristas e, bom, eu sou mestiça. Não iria funcionar."

"Hey, saindo um pouco do assunto, alguém poderia me explicar o que são aquelas aulas extras sobre as quais Slughorn falou?" perguntou Hermione quando eles finalmente chegaram nas escadas que os levariam para fora das masmorras.

"Ah, sim, eu esqueci de te falar delas," sussurrou Minerva. "Veja bem, aqui em Hogwarts nós temos as nossas aulas normais, como a que acabamos de ter, e as aulas extras. O que aprendemos nelas são como um... Aprofundamento da matéria normal, coisas que não serão de muito uso nesse nível de estudo, mas que pode vir a ser importante no futuro."

"São aulas de nível pós-Hogwarts," explicou Weasley. "Nós não temos a obrigação de aprender essas coisas aqui porque vamos acabar vendo tudo isso quando sairmos de Hogwarts, dependendo da carreira que formos seguir. Extras de Poções, por exemplo: nós aprendemos como as poções agem dentro do corpo de quem às toma, o que chamamos de 'mecanismos de ação'."

"Tem muita coisa trouxa envolvida e acho que é por isso que muita gente se recusa a participar," disse McGonagall. "Mas, como Septimus disse, nas extras de Poções nós aprendemos como as poções funcionam no nosso corpo, mas isso não é algo que a gente precise saber no nível de Hogwarts. Ninguém vai perguntar isso em um NIEMs e, se um aluno decidir virar um curandeiro, ele vai ver tudo isso de novo nos estudos pós-Hogwarts."

"Claro," a grifinória sussurrou para si mesma. "O Decreto de Segurança na Educação de 1945..."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas ao finalmente entender sobre o que eles estavam falando. É claro que ela não conheceria tais aulas: elas não existiam mais no seu tempo. A bruxa se lembrava de ter lido sobre como, após a queda de Grindelwald, os Ministérios da Magia da Grã-Bretanha, França, Leste Europeu, Estados Unidos e Brasil haviam concordado em assinar uma lei que tiraria dos currículos das escolas de magia o estudo de teoria mágica aprofundada. As escolas – Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Academia Beauxbatons, Instituto Durmstrang, Instituto das Bruxas de Salem e a Escola de Artes Mágicas de Ondina – tinham permissão para ensinar seus alunos sobre Teoria da Magia Básica, algo que os alunos teriam em seus primeiros anos, mas cada disciplina não iria se aprofundar muito. Na opinião de Hermione, esta era uma das leis mais estúpidas do mundo bruxo, mas os membros mais importantes dos Ministérios acreditavam que era uma boa maneira de evitar que os jovens se metessem com Magia das Trevas... Hermione, e boa parte do mundo mágico, sabia muito bem que eles só estavam fazendo isso pois perceberam que, durante a guerra contra Grindelwald, a maioria dos bruxos das trevas – Grindelwald incluído – tinham um conhecimento enorme sobre a teoria de diferentes campos da magia e conseguiam aplicar tais teorias ao campo da Magia Negra. Proibindo que os mais novos estudassem tais teorias iria evitar que eles se tornassem ótimos em certos campos mágicos e isso criaria uma juventude mais fraca que iria entrar em contato com essa informação crucial apenas quando começassem outro nível de aprendizado, diferente de antes, quando os alunos tinham um conhecimento sobre teoria da magia em Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Arte das Trevas ao mesmo tempo. A única coisa que eles não esperavam era que o próximo grande inimigo do mundo bruxo tivesse feito parte da última geração de jovens bruxos e bruxas que conseguiram aproveitar o antigo sistema educacional e que, por conta disso, sabia tudo sobre teoria da magia.

"O que?"

"Isso é bem interessante," disse Hermione, sorrindo para Minerva e tentando esquivar-se da pergunta. "Digo, aposto que vocês devem aprender um bocado nessas aulas!"

"Nós temos sorte de elas não caírem nas provas, isso sim. Quando você começa a ir nas extras, você quase fica com vontade de desistir da magia quando percebe o quão complicada ela é." Charlus suspirou e depois sorriu. "Mas ai você lembra que não precisa saber tudo isso..."

"Ainda," disse Minerva.

"Certo, ainda."

* * *

Depois do almoço, Hermione apressou-se para a aula de Transfiguração. Era na mesma sala na qual ela costumava ter as aulas em seu tempo, mas, com apenas uma olhada em volta, já era possível ver que aquela sala não pertencia ainda à Professora McGonagall. Na frente da sala de aula, atrás da mesa do professor, havia um armário enorme que tomava conta de toda a parede e que estava cheio de livros, porta-retratos e uma enorme variedade de objetos estranhos e desconhecidos. O quadro negro ficava do lado direito da mesa de Dumbledore e, no lado esquerdo, havia o que parecia ser um poleiro dourado onde uma bela ave vermelha descansava. Ela parecia uma versão menor e vermelha de um pavão e, assim que Hermione entrou na sala, os olhinhos escuros da ave a encontraram.

"Você já existe," a menina sussurrou, sorrindo. Mesmo sabendo que era a única na sala, ela não queria arriscar ser pega falando algo assim. "Eu só consegui ver você uma vez e não foi em uma situação muito boa..." Ela se aproximou do pássaro. "Mas preciso dizer que achei a sua música muito bonita."

"Você sempre fala sozinha?"

A bruxa virou-se e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um rosto conhecido a encarando. Abraxas Malfoy estava parado na porta, segurando alguns livros e com uma bolsa preta de couro pendurada em seu ombro. Havia um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios enquanto ele entrava na sala e deixava seus livros sobre uma mesa antes de se sentar.

"Não é da sua conta," disse Hermione, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto outro simplesmente abria um de seus livros.

O sonserino apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de voltar a olhar para o seu livro. A bruxa respirou fundo, sentando-se em uma cadeira alguns lugares a frente de Malfoy. Pegando seus livros de Transfiguração e Poções, a menina abriu o último e começou a ler a introdução deste. A garota continuou lendo até que os outros alunos começassem a chegar, enchendo a sala de barulho.

"Você é apressadinha, não?" Hermione finalmente ergueu a cabeça para ver Minerva sentando-se ao seu lado. "Acho que essa é a sua aula, certo? Pelo menos Septimus disse que você é um gênio quando se trata de transfiguração."

"Eu gosto da matéria, só isso." A outra bruxa deu de ombros. "É interessante e nós temos sorte de termos um bom professor..."

"Dumbledore, certo?"

"Sim. Ele é um bruxo poderoso e ensina bem, ou seja, a aula é ótima!" Minerva sorriu abertamente. "Ótima demais!"

"Certo, Srta. Marwick, Srta. Akins, tenho certeza de que o assunto da conversa de vocês é fascinante – digo, quando é que a beleza de um certo jogador de Quadribol não é interessante, hm? – mas preciso pedir que vocês duas se sentem em seus lugares para começarmos a nossa aula." Hermione virou-se e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao ver Dumbledore, com longas vestes roxas e um chapéu pontudo da mesma cor, entrando na sala e sorrindo para a dupla de meninas sonserinas que se sentaram na mesa vazia mais próxima.

"Bom dia," disse o professor ao finalmente alcançar a sua mesa. Albus tirou o chapéu e o colocou na mesa, antes de se aproximar da fênix e afagar-lhe o topo da cabeça. "Espero que tenham tido um ótimo verão. Acredito que o professor Slughorn já tenha feitoum bom discurso sobre o último ano de vocês aqui, então irei pular essa parte, o que não significa que não compartilhe da opinião de Horace."

Dumbledore retirou sua varinha do bolso e a acenou para o quadro negro. Um pedaço de giz flutuou no ar e começou a escrever no quadro.

"Como todos sabem, o campo da Transfiguração é composto de quatro partes: Transformação, Dissipação, Conjuração e Destransfiguração," explicou o bruxo. "Desde o seu primeiro ano, vocês vêm aprendendo muito sobre Transfiguração e Dissipação, assuntos que foram cobrados nos seus NOMs. Ano passado vocês começaram a trabalhar na Conjuração. Esse ano vocês vão melhorar as suas habilidades de Conjuração e irão aprender sobre a Destransfiguração. Como vamos começar com Conjuração, alguém pode me dar um exemplo dela? Srta. MgGonagall?"

"Incarcerous?"

"Exato. Mais alguém? Oh, sim, Sr. Riddle?"

"Serpensortia." Hermione não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos. É claro que ele escolheria o Serpensortia.

"Bom. Meio complicado, Serpensortia, por conjurar algo vivo, mas ainda assim, certo... Mais alguém?" Granger nem teve tempo de perceber que sua mão já havia se levantado, mesmo que ela não conhecesse muitos feitiços de conjuração. "Srta. Elston?"

"Avis, Incendio e Orchideous?"

"Muito bom." A menina se conteve para não virar e olhar para Riddle. Era bobo, ela sabia, mas ela não conseguia se controlar quando se tratava de competições dentro de uma sala de aula. Era automático e o fato de Riddle parecer tão irritado quando ela respondera a pergunta de Slughorn tornava aquilo ainda mais divertido para ela. "Todos esses feitiços criam coisas 'do nada', em termos leigos. Incarcerous cria cordas para amarrar algo ou alguém; Serpensortia conjura uma cobra..."

"Tão _sonserino_." Hermione ouviur Minerva sussurrar e riu baixinho.

"Enquanto Avis cria aves; Incendo, fogo; e Orchideous conjura flores."

A maior parte da aula se passou com Dumbledore lhes explicando a parte teórica da matéria, que seria muito exaustiva caso não fosse pelo bom humor do professor. A aula terminou mais cedo, com o professor os liberando quase uma hora mais cedo do que o horário estabelecido pelo cronograma.

"Só não deixem o Professor Dippet saber," disse Albus, voltando para a sua fênix enquanto os alunos saiam da sala. "Ele não gosta quando terminamos as aulas mais cedo, mas não tenho razão para mantê-los aqui... A não ser que queiram ouvir uma ótima piada sobre um Leprechaun e um lobisomem que se encontraram por acaso no Halloween."

* * *

"Então, como foi?"

"Hm?" Hermione ergueu os olhos da vista dos terrenos de Hogwarts que a janela perto da qual ela estava sentada na Torre da Grifinória lhe oferecia. Charlus Potter estava parado na sua frente, apoiado na parede.

"Seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, como foi?" o rapaz perguntou, sorrindo.

Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Como fora o seu primeiro dia na Hogwarts da década de 40? No mínimo, estranho. Durante as aulas, a bruxa não percebia que estava em outro ano. Era como se ela entrasse em algum tipo de piloto automático enquanto se sujeitava a aceitar todas as informações que lhe eram oferecidas, mas era só ela sair da sala de aula que a realidade lhe atingia em cheio. E, para piorar, ela sabia muito bem que seus amigos estavam em perigo. Ela sabia que Harry e Ron estavam correndo atrás de horcruxes, se arriscando; sabia que seus pais estavam escondidos na Austrália com suas falsas memórias... E onde ela estava? Em 1944, tendo aulas de Poções e Transfiguração com o próprio Voldemort. Se a idéia de estar longe de seus amigos já a fazia ficar mal, pensar que estava dormindo sob o mesmo teto e comendo da mesma comida que aquele que estava causando todo o caos no futura fazia o seu estômago revirar.

"Hermione?"

"Foi bom," ela respondeu, sorrindo, mas sem conseguir esconder a tristeza.

"Você está bem? Parece... preocupada." Charlus inclinou a cabeça para o lado. A menina simplesmente riu, levantando-se e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Estou," ela lhe assegurou. "Só estou cansada."

"Está com saudades de casa?" ele perguntou. "Porque não tem razão para ficar com vergonha disso... Todos ficam com um pouco de saudades quando chegam aqui."

"Hm, acho que podemos chamar de saudades de casa." Hermione deu de ombros.

"Talvez você devesse escrever para os seus pais. Isso ajuda, sabia? Pelo menos me ajudou quando eu estava no primeiro ano." O rapaz riu. "Eu estava super animado quando vim para Hogwarts, mas comecei a sentir falta de tudo... Da minha casa, da minha cama, da comida da minha mãe... Até mesmo do cemitério na frente do qual eu costumava passar eu fiquei com saudades. Então escrevi para a minha mãe e disse que queria ir para casa e ser educado lá, como meu primo Benjamin..."

"E como foi que passou? A saudades..."

"Comecei a escrever para os meus pais quase todos os dias e eles me diziam como as coisas estavam lá. Eu sentia como se estivesse em casa, sabe?" ele explicou. "E eu também parei de ficar me lamentando pelos cantos e comecei a falar mais com o povo da Grifinória."

"Eu não estou me lamentando pelos cantos!" Hermione riu.

"O que? Não! Eu não quis dizer isso, Hermione!"

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe." A bruxa respirou fundo e sorriu para o menino. "Sabe, acho que você está certo... Vou escrever para eles. Acho que vou fazer isso agora mesmo e, depois, vou dormir, porque estou quase caindo de sono."

"Tudo bem, minha querida. Caso a gente não se veja até amanhã de manhã: boa noite."

"Obrigada, Charlus." _'Eu realmente vou precisar.'_

* * *

**N/A:**

**1- Mecanismos de ação:** completamente inspirados pelas minhas aulas de Farmacologia, onde a gente tem que saber os mecanismos de ação dos fármacos. Era a minha parte favorita... Acho que Poções deve ser parecido com farmaco nesse quesito. Muita coisa dessa fic veio das aulas de farmaco, na verdade.


	8. Of pure and half blood

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 08: Of pure and half blood  
**

* * *

Tom suspirou quando finalmente terminou de copiar a última frase do quadro negro. O sonserino odiava as primeiras semanas de aula. Elas eram cheias de aulas sem graça e professores tentando animar os alunos que não estavam nem um pouco interessados no colégio, nada que valesse o tempo que eles perdiam em sala de aula. A aula de Slughorn no dia anterior era um bom exemplo disso, uma grande perca de tempo. Feitiços não estava sendo tão diferente: o Professor Toulson havia apenas lhes explicado sobre o cronograma do ano e ficou tagarelando sobre a matéria rapidamente. Pelo menos ele havia pulado a parte emocional e nostálgica do negócio.

"Quanto tempo ainda temos?" sussurrou Atlas, não se preocupando em olhar para Tom ou erguer a cabeça de onde ela estava repousada sobre seus braços dobrados sobre a mesa.

"Por que você não olha no seu relógio?" perguntou Riddle, colocando sua pena de lado e voltando a prestar atenção no professor.

"Meu relógio está no meu bolso, minhas mãos estão sob minha cabeça e eu não estou com vontade de me mexer para usar as minhas mãos," resmungou Avery. "Vamos lá, Tom, apenas me diga quanto tempo falta para o fim do período."

O rapaz menor revirou os olhos antes de erguer a manga de sua camisa e verificou as horas, ignorando o olhar estranho que o colega lançou ao ver o seu relógio. Comparado com o elegante relógio de bolso dourado de Avery, que havia pertencido ao avô do garoto, o relógio de pulso de segunda mão de Tom parecia ainda mais acabado do que realmente estava. Ele rapidamente o cobriu. Não havia necessidade de deixar que o outro encarasse o antigo relógio do médico do orfanato por muito tempo, ainda mais com aquele olhar suspeito que Atlas lançava para o objeto.

"Cinco minutos."

"Você deveria comprar um relógio novo," sussurrou Atlas, olhando para o outro lado da sala. "Sei que essas coisas são passada de pai para filho em famílias, mas o seu está quase precisando ser jogado fora."

"Ainda funciona, não preciso de outro."

"Se você diz." Avery ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu baixinho. Tom seguiu o seu olhar para ver Hermione Elston encarando seu colega de casa com uma expressão irritada no rosto. Um sorriso presunçoso apareceu nos lábios de Atlas e a bruxa revirou os olhos, soltando um muxoxo. "Veja a novata. Já está agindo como uma grifinória."

"É isso o que ela é, não? Uma grifinória," disse Riddle. "Uma grifinória impulsiva e sem nada na cabeça como todos os outros."

"Sim, como se precisássemos de mais um desses idiotas..." Avery riu.

"Sr. Avery, o senhor se importaria em compartilhar conosco a razão do seu bom humor?" O rosto de Atlas ficou sério e ele se empertigou na cadeira ao ouvir o professor o chamando a atenção.

"Não é nada, senhor. Desculpe-me, não queria interrompê-lo," disse o sonserino, automaticamente, mas, assim que o Professor Toulson lhe deu as costas, ele soltou um risinho e voltou a se largar na cadeira. "Sangue-ruim nojento."

"Cuidado com a língua, Avery," alertou Tom, em voz baixa, enquanto observava o bruxo mais velho na frente da classe.

"Eu sei que você pensa o mesmo."

"Sim, mas não é inteligente sair por ai falando essas coisas, ainda mais sobre um professor."

"Tanto faz... Oh, finalmente!" Avery comemorou ao ouvir o professor liberar a classe. "Não agüentava mais."

Antes que Tom pudesse ao menos guardar seu material, Atlas já havia deixado a sala. O sonserino menor respirou fundo, terminando de guardar as suas coisas, antes de se levantar e ir para a porta, decidindo não se apressar por conta de Avery. Ele não tinha pressa e o almoço não iria fugir do Grande Salão, logo não havia necessidade de sair correndo como seu amigo sempre fazia. Essa era uma das grandes falhas de Atlas Avery: a sua pressa. O bruxo não podia esperar um segundo sequer, tinha que sempre estar correndo e agindo sem pensar – quase como um grifinório. Não havia sido apenas uma ou duas vezes nas quais ele quase os expusera graças à essa horrível impulsividade.

Enquanto andava em meio a multidão de alunos, Riddle encontrou Elston outra vez. A menina estava ocupada ouvindo Minerva McGonagall, a irritante Monitora da Grifinória que estava sempre competindo com ele, que ficava gesticulando muito enquanto explicava algo para a aluna nova. Tom só podia apostar que Minerva estava falando sobre Quadribol e riu, perguntando-se como alguém como McGonagall, que tinha cérebro o suficiente para manter as notas altas, podia se preocupar tanto com algo tão inútil quanto Quadribol. Olhando outra vez para elas, ele percebeu que Elston não estava mais prestando atenção no que a outra garota dizia, mas estava olhando para o fim do corredor, mais especificamente para ele. Minerva não pareceu perceber essa falta de interesse, assim como não percebeu como o rosto da amiga havia se tornado uma máscara do que parecia ser nojo ou algo parecido.

Tom deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, fingindo um cumprimento educado, o que fez a bruxa soltar um muxoxo e dar-lhe as costas. Aquilo era interessante... Era raro ver alguém que reagia daquela forma. Normalmente os outros alunos adoravam quando ele soltava um 'Bom dia' ou um sorriso simpático no meio do corredor – principalmente as garotas... Merlin sabia como elas pareciam ir às nuvens quando ele falava com elas. Apesar algumas poucas pessoas pareciam imunes à sua educação. McGonagall era uma dessas pessoas (na realidade, dependia do dia. Ele já havia conseguido arrancar um sorriso e um rosto corado de Minerva), assim como Charlus Potter e Albus Dumbledore. Essas pessoas, na maioria das vezes, irritavam Tom até o último. Ele nunca paravam de falar sobre como ele era falso e como ele usava palavras gentis para subir no conceito dos outros, mas Riddle nunca deixava de pensar que eles faziam o mesmo. McGonagall estava sempre jogando elogios para Dumbledore, que a tinha como sua aluna favorita; Potter agradava todo mundo e todos encaravam isso como a sua 'natureza amigável'; e Dumbledore... Tom nem queria pensar na quantidade de favores e gracejos que o professor já havia utilizado para chegar onde estava no momento. Riddle adoraria ver um livro sobre a vida do velho bruxo, já que tinha certeza que ela devia ser cheia de segredinhos sombrios, como a sua, que apenas alguém muito bom em pesquisas (um jornalista, talvez) e muito paciente poderia descobrir. Não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que uma biografia confiável e completa do seu professor de Transfiguração. Ele não se importaria de gastar o pouco de dinheiro que tinha com tal livro.

"Tom!" Riddle parou e, logo, Abraxas Malfoy apareceu no seu lado. "Cadê o Atlas?"

"Considerando a pressa dele, já deve estar no Grande Salão."

O sonserino permitiu-se encarar Malfoy por alguns segundos enquanto eles iam para o almoço. Se Avery era o inconseqüente apressado, Abraxas era o oposto. O loiro só agia quando recebia uma ordem. Uma vez que um comando tivesse deixado a boca de Tom, era garantido que Malfoy iria cumpri-lo. Ele era um bom cão. Um cachorrinho que seguia o seu mestre para cima e para baixo do castelo, aceitando ordens e sempre voltando com o rabo abanando de felicidade. Talvez fosse por isso que ele confiasse mais em Abraxas do que nos outros. Não que ele lhe contasse todos os segredos de sua vida ao outro, Riddle nunca faria isso, mas ele podia confiar em Malfoy quando se tratava de organizar encontros, entregar uma mensagem ou coisas parecidas.

"Diga-me, Abraxas," perguntou o rapaz, assim que entraram no Grande Salão. "Você vai continuar com Trato de Criaturas Mágicas esse ano?"

"Claro." O loiro sorriu. Malfoy tinha a estranha mania de sorrir para quase tudo. "Por que não o faria?"

"Por que deixou Aritmância?"

"Porque eu não gosto de números e o sentimento é mútuo. Mas eu gosto de Trato."

"Entendo." Como esperado, Riddle viu Avery já na mesa da Sonserina. "Vai fazer alguma extra?"

"Feitiços, Defesas e Trato. Você?"

"Feitiços, Defesas, Poções, Transfiguração... Todas as aulas que têm extras boas," o bruxo de cabelos escuros explicou, sentando-se em frente à Atlas. "Nem todas as matérias tem extras que valem a pena, infelizmente. Runas e Aritmância são horríveis. Yorick e Vertal não sabem ensinar."

"Então por que você ainda faz essas aulas?" perguntou Avery, finalmente prestando atenção neles. "Elas são opcionais."

"Porque elas são importantes, Avery."

"Importante!" disse Atlas em tom de zombaria. "Arimância é praticamente ler o futuro com números, o que é tão inútil quanto Adivinhação. E Runas é simplesmente ler aqueles símbolos. É como... Como aprender russo! Um monte de letras estranhas de uma língua que ninguém usa."

"Diga isso para a União Soviética."

"Para o que?" Atlas estreitou os olhos.

"Rússia, Avery, diga isso para a Rússia," explicou Riddle.

"Oh, e quantos russos nós vemos na Grã-Bretanha, Tom? E, se vemos um, quantos não sabem falar inglês?" perguntou o sonserino, antes de tomar um gole do seu suco de abóbora. "Mesma coisa com Runas: existem livros escritos com elas, mas quantos deles não tem uma tradução para inglês?"

"Você pode usar Runas em feitiços." Tom sempre ficava fascinado como alguém como Avery, vindo de uma família puro-sangue aceitável, podia ser tão ignorando em relação à certas coisas.

"Os feitiços com Runas são descritos em livros com tudo o que precisamos saber. Os livros nos dão as runas que precisamos e o que fazer com elas. É simples e o feitiço sai perfeito." O rapaz deu de ombros, voltando para a sua comida. "Mas, tudo bem, se você ainda quer perder tempo com essas aulas..."

"Sabe, Avery," sussrrou Tom, um pequeno sorriso puxando-lhe os cantos dos lábios. "É exatamente por isso que você está nessa posição agora."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Abraxas?"

"Sim?" Malfoy finalmente falou, inclinando-se na direção dos outros dois.

"Você entende o que eu quis dizer?" O sorriso de Riddle cresceu ao ver que Abraxas sabia exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça, enquanto Avery ficava mais e mais confuso.

"Eu... Eu creio que não, desculpe."

"Tenho certeza de que sabe, mas tem medo de ofender Atlas caso o diga." Tom riu baixinho. "Não devia se preocupar com isso. Você estaria falando a verdade, nada menos que isso, mas se você insiste em ser um mau amigo e privar Avery de tal verdade, tudo bem." Ele olhou para o sonserino mais alto sentado à sua frente e falou com uma voz baixa e suave. "O que quero dizer é que é por causa desse tipo de comportamento que você nunca vai sair desse lugar no qual se encontra hoje. Por ser ignorante, você vai sempre ser um servo, Avery. Pessoas ignorantes estão fadadas à obedecer ordens. É isso que você faz agora e é isso que vai passar o resto da vida fazendo."

Riddle viu o rosto de Avery ficar tenso enquanto a informação parecia infiltrar-se em sua mente. O outro bruxo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como se tentasse decidir o que falar, antes de fechá-la e franzir o cenho. Malfoy, ao seu lado, permaneceu impassível, olhando de Atlas para Tom e vice versa.

"Quer dizer alguma coisa, Avery?" perguntou o rapaz menor, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Não," respondeu o outro em um sussurro, sua voz tremendo um pouco. "Não, senhor."

"Bom."

Era bom estar de volta em Hogwarts. Era muito bom estar em um lugar onde, mais uma vez, ele poderia parar de se conter quando era hora de falar certas coisas, mesmo que essa liberdade se restringisse ao seu grupo de colegas de casa.

* * *

_'Querida Hermione,_

_É ótimo ouvir que você está bem e que a escola não te desapontou – mesmo que eu duvidasse que isso fosse acontecer... Essa escola não desapontou ele, certo? E ele é a pessoa mais exigente da face da Terra, então sabia que você também iria gostar. As coisas em Londres estão normais. Nossas aulas começaram aqui no orfanato e agora não temos mais tempo para nada. Oh, Hermione, quem é aquele seu amigo, o Sr. Ollivander? Onde você o conheceu? Ele é adorável, tão cavaleiro... Um tantinho estranho, é verdade, e ele podia tentar escovar os cabelos de vez em quando, mas, ainda assim, é um bom homem. Ele me prometeu que enviaria essa carta o mais rápido possível._

_Ter o quarto para mim mesma outra vez está ficando sem graça. Ninguém para conversar, ninguém para importunar. Se as coisas continuarem assim, serei obrigada a ir atrás do Sr. Ollivander para conversar – nós conversamos um pouquinho quando ele veio aqui, mas tive que tocá-lo para longe assim que Susan Connick apareceu na porta. Você não tem idéia de o quanto eu ouvi dela sobre como eu não deveria me meter a falar com estranhos, ainda mais um homem estranho! Tive que convencer a Sra. Cole de que ele não era um seqüestrador ou um pervertido para poder recebê-lo da próxima vez._

_Espero que esteja tudo certo ai e, como disse antes, deixe sua amiga orgulhosa – e tente tirar notas maiores do que as de Riddle. Ouvi dizer que ele tirava as melhores notas quando ainda estava no orfanato._

_Com carinho,_

_Anna Parker.'_

Um sorriso largo apareceu no rosto de Hermione enquanto ela terminava de ler a carta. O jeito com o qual Anna falara sobre Ollivander a fez ficar dando risinhos e ela não pôde deixar de imaginar a amiga passando um tempo com Ollivander sem nem saber quem ele era... Sem contar que imaginar Garrick Ollivander com o cabelo devidamente penteado, como Parker havia sugerido, também era uma boa fonte de risadas.

"Uma carta do namorado, Srta. Elston?" A menina ergueu a cabeça para ver Minerva McGonagall parada na porta do dormitório. A outra grifinória estava usando o uniforme vermelho do Quadribol e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo apertado.

Rapidamente, Hermione enfiou o outro envelope que havia recebido – esse tinha a letra de Ollivander – debaixo do travesseiro. Ela não queria que Minerva visse a carta do homem, nem que ela descobrisse do seu pequeno acidente com o vira-tempo.

"É de uma amiga." Ela sacudiu a carta de Anna enquanto a outra se aproximava de sua cama, sentando-se na sua frente.

"Hm, pelo jeito que você estava sorrindo, tenho certeza de que é de uma amiga," disse a bruxa, provocando.

"Como se eu fosse mentir sobre um assunto desses," Granger revirou os olhos e entregou a carta para a outra. McGonagall deu um risinho, mas logo parou ao começar a ler e ver que era verdade o fato de não existir nenhum namorado. "Viu?"

"Por que a sua amiga precisa que o Sr. Ollivander entregue as cartas dela?" perguntou McGonagall, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Aquilo não era bom... Na pressa de esconder a carta do fabricante de varinhas, a grifinória havia esquecido completamente que a carta de Anna mencionava Ollivander. E Riddle.

"Ela... Ela é trouxa," a menina tentou explicar. "Tive uma conversa com o Sr. Ollivander enquanto estive no Beco Diagonal e pedi para ele entregar as minhas cartas para ela, já que não podia mandar corujas."

"Oh, entendo. E ela mencionou um orfanato..." A expressão de Minerva mudou de suspeita para preocupada. "Hermione, você nunca mencionou um orfanato."

"Não é algo que eu goste de compartilhar." A garota deu de ombros, sorrindo meio triste. "É meio recente."

"Dippet disse que você veio para Hogwarts por causa de problemas de família..."

"Meus pais foram mortos por seguidores de Grindelwald há alguns meses." Hermione odiava essa mentira, mas não havia mais nada que ela pudesse dizer Aquela, agora, era a sua história. "Eles eram trouxas e, como já disse, fui educada por uma família de bruxos que vivia perto de nós. Eu era amiga dos filhos deles há anos e, quando comecei a mostrar traços de magia, eles se disponibilizaram a me ensinar junto com os filhos... Bom, infelizmente, alguns seguidores de Grindelwald nos acharam e não estavam nem um pouco feliz de saberem que uma família bruxa estava vivendo em paz com uma família trouxa."

"Hermione," sussurrou Minerva, colocando a carta em cima da cama e olhando para ela com um olhar preocupado que ela já havia visto em sua professora quando Sirius Black invadiu a Torre da Grifinória. "Eu sinto muito, eu não tinha idéia..."

"Ninguém, além de você, tem idéia." A grifinória sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Está no passado, eu tenho que seguir em frente... Não quero as pessoas tendo pena de mim por isso."

"Entendo." Minerva concordou com a cabeça. "Ai você viveu nesse orfanato trouxa desde então? Você não tem outros parentes?"

"Sim. Quando tudo isso aconteceu, escrevi ao Professor Dippet, pedindo para estudar aqui. Como ele aceitou, tive que ficar apenas alguns dias no orfanato." A menina pegou a carta. "Foi ai que conheci Anna."

"Ela parece ser legal."

"Ela é um amor de pessoa." Hermione sorriu, aliviada ao ver que McGonagall havia parado de ler antes de Tom Riddle ser mencionado na carta. "O tipo de pessoa que você acha uma vergonha não ser uma bruxa."

"Oh, sei o que você quer dizer." Minerva revirou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de tirar a magia de certos bruxos e bruxas e entregá-la para alguns trouxas merecedores... O mundo bruxo estaria muito melhor se fosse possível fazer isso."

Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo para a amiga. Se tal opção fosse possível, ela saberia muito bem quem seria o escolhido para ter sua magia tirada dele.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho e me vestir para a janta," disse Minerva, levantando-se e tirando a capa do uniforme. "Temos Astronomia hoje."

"Tinha me esquecido disso."

"Sim, e aposto que vamos ficar até meia-noite lá." A grifinória vasculhou dentro de seu malão, encontrando um uniforme limpo, e foi até o banheiro. "Semana passada foi a primeira aula, então foi curta, mas hoje o Professor Brecht vai nos fazer ficar até não conseguirmos mais ficar de olhos abertos."

Minerva foi rápida em tomar banho e se vestir. Depois de pouco tempo, as duas já estavam no Grande Salão, sentadas ao lado de Charlus e Septimus. A bruxa estava em Hogwarts já um pouco mais de uma semana e, só agora, estava começando a se acostumar com seus novos habitantes. É claro que ela sentia falta de Harry e Ron, e se preocupava horrores com eles, mas, para evitar esse sentimento horrível, ela se ocupava com qualquer coisa possível: tarefas de casa, redações, aulas extras, livros alheios da biblioteca... Qualquer coisa que tirasse sua cabeça do futuro lhe servia. Durante essa semana que passara no colégio, Hermione se vira quase chorando apenas uma vez, no domingo a noite, enquanto estava deitada e todas as outras meninas do dormitório já dormiam. Eram em momentos como aqueles que ela percebia o quão sozinha estava... Mas, com sorte, na maior parte do tempo ela estava acompanhada de Minerva, Charlus e Septimus.

"Ouvi dizer que Kettleburn vai trazer hipogrifos esse ano," disse Septimus Weasley enquanto enchia o seu cálice com mais suco de abóbora. "Não é legal?"

"Legal, com certeza," disse McGonagall, fazendo uma careta. "Será muito legal quando um aluno acabar sem cabeça."

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Minnie." Charlus riu. "O homem é um professor, ele sabe o que está fazendo."

"Sim, ele é o professor que tentou nos convencer de nadar no Lago Negro em pleno inverno para dar um 'oi' para a Lula Gigante." A menina revirou os olhos e olhou para Hermione. "Eu fazia Trato de Criaturas Mágicas até o quinto ano, quando o professor nos levou para o lago e disse que o tempo frio acalmava a Lula e, por isso, a gente devia entrar na água para vê-la."

"Minnie pirou," explicou o ruivo. "E acabou deixando a aula de lado depois."

"Mas não sem antes correr para o castelo e falar para Dumbledore que Kettleburn tinha enlouquecido completamente." Potter riu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Minerva.

"Eu fiz a coisa certa," disse McGonagall, estufando o peito. "Se eu não tivesse chamado Dumbledore, aquele idiota do Malfoy teria sido arrastado pela Lula."

"Você devia ter deixado isso acontecer," disse Potter, dando de ombros e olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Hermione podia ver Abraxas Malfoy sentado ao lado de quem ela achava que era Avery. "Hogwarts seria eternamente grata à você."

"Charlus," disse Minerva, olhando para algo atrás do rapaz. "Cale a boca e sorria."

Hermione virou-se para ver o que a outra havia visto e sorriu ao encontrar Dorea Black, a sonserina de aparência adorável, se aproximando deles com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Sorria, Charlus," disse Hermione.

"Por que eu deveria sor...?"

"Oi, Charlus!"

O garoto quase pulou do banco ao ouvir a voz da sonserina. Minerva segurou uma risada e olhou em volta para evitar de olhar para o rosto vermelho de Potter, enquanto Septimus não se preocupou em esconder a risada.

"Dorea, querida," disse Charlus, olhando para a menina que agora estava do seu lado. "Olá... Como vai?"

"Estou bem, obrigada." A bruxa sorriu, empurrando os óculos para cima do nariz outra vez. "Vai ir pra Astronomia hoje?"

"Claro. Erm, Alphard vai estar lá...?"

"Sim, ele vai, mas não tem razão para se preocupar," explicou Dorea. "Você sabe que Al é legal."

"Eu não me preocupo com ele," disse o bruxo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos, parecendo nervoso. "O que me preocupa são os amigos dele."

"Ora, não se preocupe, aposto que Tom vai mantê-los longe." Hermione sentiu o próprio rosto se contorcer de nojo ao ouvir o nome do sonserino. "Ele consegue manter Malfoy, Avery e Lestrange afastados quando quer."

"E o que faz você pensar que Riddle vai ser gentil e afastar seus amigos de Charlus?" perguntou Hermione, antes mesmo de notar o que estava fazendo.

"Oh, Tom é um bom garoto." A Black sorriu para ela. "Ele não vai deixar que os rapazes nos incomode."

"Minnie não acha que ele é um bom garoto," disse Potter, olhando para Minerva, que apenas deu de ombros, voltando a prestar atenção na sua comida. "Ela acha que não deveríamos confiar nele."

"Você também."

"Eu só acho que ele é um puxa-saco."

"Charlus!"

"Desculpe, querida." O rapaz sorriu para a sonserina. "É só que ele está sempre tentando agradar todo Merlin e o mundo. É irritante demais."

"Talvez ele só queira fazer os outros se sentirem bem."

"Lufa-Lufas gostam de ajudar as pessoas, Dorea. Sonserinos fazem isso quando querem algo em troca."

"Oh, então é isso?" perguntou a garota, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e olhando para o outro com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você é uma exceção!' Charlus corou enquanto ele colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros da menina. "Você é uma boa cobrinha."

"Você e sua maneira grifinória de pensar." Ela sacudiu a cabeça, rindo, antes de virar para Hermione. "Não deixe que eles a façam pensar que todos nós, sonserinos, somos um bando de cobras malvadas e manipuladoras, Srta. Elston... É Elston, certo?"

"Sim, Hermione Elston. E você é Dorea Black, correto?"

"Corretíssimo. Como estava dizendo, nós podemos ser pessoas boas, digo, veja só o professor Slughorn, ele é um bom homem, não? E é o diretor da Sonserina. Também tem Amata e Irina..."

"Irina Akins é ótima em História da Magia," sussurrou Minerva. "Apenas algumas pessoas conseguem ir melhor que ela."

"Você sendo uma delas?" murmurou Hermione.

"Infelizmente, não... Riddle é a tal pessoa."

"E tem o Al e o Tom, que também são bons rapazes," continuou Dorea. "Na realidade, quem faz a Sonserina parecer um antro de maldade são Abraxas, Atlas, Canopus e nossa querida Walbie."

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, nem me fale dela," disse Septimus. "Desculpe, Dorea, eu sei que ela é sua sobrinha, mas... Ela nos faz passar por uns maus momentos aqui em Hogwarts."

"Ela faz todo mundo passar por maus momentos, Septimus." A Black suspirou.

"De quem vocês estão falando?" perguntou Hermione, tentando não se perder na conversa.

"Walburga Black," disse Potter, fazendo careta. "Ela é sobrinha da Dorea e, bom, ela é meio louca."

Walburga Black. Assim que ouviu esse nome, a garota lembrou-se de todos os gritos e insultos que recebera do quadro da mãe de Sirius no Largo Grimmauld. Sim, Potter estava certo ela era louca.

"E ela é sua... Sobrinha?"

"Sim. Veja bem, tem uma enorme diferença de idade entre eu e meu irmão, Pollux," explicou Dorea. "Ele está com trinta e cinco anos agora. Minha irmã mais velha, Cassiopeia, tem vinte e nove... E eu, dezessete. Pollux se casou cedo e teve a Walbie quando tinha dezoito, mas antes veio o Alphard."

"Alphard também é filho do seu irmão?"

"Sim, ele e o pequeno Cygnus, que está no quinto ano."

"Oh... Isso é..."

"Complicado, eu sei, mas é assim que funciona com os Black." A menina deu de ombros, olhando em volta. "No momento, temos cinco Blacks em Hogwarts: Walburga, Alphard, Cygnus, Orion – meu primo – e eu."

"É uma família grande." Hermione riu, seguida da sonserina.

"Com certeza. Acho que vou indo para a Torre de Astronomia para pegar um bom lugar. Quer que eu guarde um lugar para você, Charlus?" Black se levantou e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Ficaria agradecido, Dorea." Ele acenou com a mão e observou enquanto a garota saía do salão. "Ela é adorável, não?"

"A família dela deve ser adorável," disse a menina de cabelos estufados, segurando uma risada. "Desculpe, é só que... Você consegue imaginar como deve ser para eles? Cinco Blacks debaixo do mesmo teto! Três no mesmo ano! Ela tem aulas com os sobrinhos."

"Como ela disse," começou Minerva. "É assim que funciona com os Black e com a maioria das outras famílias puras. Eles casam entre si até não poderem mais para se manterem puros."

"O que é estúpido," disse Charlus. "Eu sou puro-sangue, mas sei que é idiota das pessoas ficarem com essa baboseira de se casarem entre primos e afins só para não terem 'sangue sujo' na veia dos filhos."

"O mesmo vale aqui," disse Septimus.

"E aqui estou eu no meio desses idiotas de sangue puro," disse McGongall, rindo. "A mestiça."

"A melhor mestiça de Hogwarts, Minnie."

"Você é muito gentil, Septimus. Como já disse antes, Hermione, sou uma mestiça: pai trouxa e mãe bruxa. Eu e meus irmãos..."

"Espera," disse Hermione. "Irmãos?"

"Eu não te falei deles? Bom, tenho dois irmãos. Malcolm e Robert, os dois estão na Corvinal. Malcolm está no terceiro ano e Robert, no segundo. Sabem de uma coisa? Acho que a gente devia ir, Dorea tinha razão: é melhor ir cedo para pegar um bom lugar."

Durante a caminhada para a Torre de Astronomia, Hermione não pôde deixar de pensar no quão estranho era pensar que Minerva McGonagall, a professora severa e inteligente que ela conhecia, tinha uma família... Talvez isso acontecesse com todo mundo: ninguém pensava em seus professores fora de suas vidinhas dentro do colégio. A mesma surpresa aconteceu quando ela e Harry descobriram mais sobre Dumbledore quando leram o livro de Rita Skeeter.

Como prometido, Dorea Black havia guardado um telescópio para Charlus ao seu lado. Septimus conseguiu pegar outro perto do casal enquanto Hermione e Minerva tiveram que ir para o outro lado da torre, perto de duas meninas sonserinas. Uma delas tinha o seu cabelo escuro preso em um penteado complicado que o fazia parecer curto. O rosto dela não era o mais bonito que Hermione já vira, mas a expressão elegante e serena nele a fazia ficar bonita. Uma das coisas mais bonitas nela, pelo que a grifinória viu, eram os seus enormes olhos escuros. A outra menina tinha, na opinião de Granger, tinha um rosto adorável e lindos olhos castanhos que combinavam com seus cabelos e pele também escura.

"Você já as conhece?" perguntou Minerva.

"Não."

"Irina Akins." Ela apontou a menina com o penteado complicado. "E Amata Marwick. Ambas são puro-sangues, mas são legais."

"Olá, Minerva." Uma delas, Amata, sorriu para elas. "Oh, essa é a menina nova, certo?"

"Sim." McGonagall parou perto de um dos telescópios. "Hermione Elston."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Hermione." Foi a outra garota que falou. Sua voz era calma e baixa. "É um nome interessante esse seu."

"Obrigada, apesar de eu achar que ele é um tanto complicado."

"Oh, não, é interessante." Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Irina. "Pelo menos é difícil de outras pessoas confundirem com outro nome, como algumas pessoas insistem em me chamar de Irene."

Minerva parecia estar pronta para falar algo quando um homem baixinho com cabelos curtos e escuros entrou na torre. Sua longa capa azul se arrastava pelo chão enquanto ele se apressava para chegar no seu lugar, dizendo aos alunos para se organizarem. Desde que o conhecera na última semana, Hermione não conseguia não achar que o Professor Brecht era quase cômico com suas capas longas e coloridas que sempre o faziam cair por causa de sua pressa e baixa estatura. Mas ele era um bom professor e sempre parecia animado quando falava de Astronomia.

Como McGonagall previra, quando a aula acabou, já era quase meia noite e os alunos estavam praticamente sonambulando quando saíram da aula. Hermione, apesar de interessada na aula extra que o professor daria por mais uma hora, estava cansada demais para se manter em pé. Minerva parecia compartilhar desse cansaço, pois não hesitou em guardar suas coisas logo que o professor parou de falar.

"Não vai ficar?"

"Não. Extras de Astronomia são legais quando o céu está claro." A bruxa apontou para o céu nublado. "Já foi horrível ver alguma coisa na aula hoje."

A menina de cabelos armados olhou em volta, vendo Septimus parado junto de Charlus e Dorea, que estavam desejando boa noite um para o outro, com uma expressão entediada no rosto. As sonserinas que estavam perto delas durante a aula, Amata e Irina, já estavam saindo, atrás de um grupo de rapazes da Sonserina. Havia apenas uma pessoa que, aparentemente, iria ficar para a aula.

"Riddle vai ficar."

"Ele sempre fica," disse McGongall, soltando um muxoxo. "Não sei o que ele faz para ficar sempre tão bem disposto. De manhã, ele é o primeiro a chegar. De tarde, a mesma coisa. E, de noite, também... E sempre o último a sair. O rapaz não pode ser humano, ele deve ser algum tipo de criatura que se alimenta de luz e ar ou coisa parecida."

"Bom, não é muito inteligente da parte dele ficar gastando todas as energias desse jeito se ele não pode ter um tempo para si mesmo," disse Hermione, lembrando-se de como Ron costumava importuná-la sobre como ela deveria dar um tempo nos estudos de vez em quando. "Isso só vai cansá-lo e ele vai acabar indo mal por causa disso..."

"Tom Riddle indo mal no colégio?" A outra grifinória riu. "Lembra do que Charlus e Septimus disse? Ele é o melhor aqui quando se trata denotas... A não ser que seja Transfiguração, mas, além disso, nunca vi alguém se dando melhor que ele."

* * *

O dormitório feminino estava imerso em silêncio alguns minutos depois que suas ocupantes foram para a cama. Naquela noite, não houve conversa e Minerva não precisou mandá-las ficarem quietas. Aquilo era bom para Hermione, já que facilitava a sua tarefa de ler a carta de Ollivander.

_'Cara Srta. Elston,_

_Como prometido, ai está a carta de sua amiga. Fui ao orfanato e me surpreendi ao encontrar uma jovem tão cheia de vida quanto sua amiga no meio de um lugar tão amuado. Ir até lá me fez lembrar de como o mundo trouxa está em perigo. Nós, bruxos, temos uma certa tendência de nos esquecermos disso._

_Além da carta da Srta. Parker, temo não ter muito o que lhe dizer no assunto que lhe interessa. Falei com alguns bruxos que eu conheço e que trabalham com objetos complicados e eles me redirecionaram à um homem sobre o qual nunca ouvi antes. Tentarei entrar em contato com ele o quanto antes._

_Além disso, parabéns por ter ido para a Grifinória, apesar de que eu tinha esperanças de um dia dizer que você era uma colega corvinal. Espero que esteja gostando de Hogwarts, Srta. Elston. Estarei esperando pela sua próxima carta._

_Garrick Ollivander.'_

A garota suspirou, tentando esconder o ar desapontado. Quando recebera a carta de Ollivander, ela esperava alguma informação útil, boa ou ruim, mas ela sabia que o fabricante de varinhas não podia ser culpado por isso: o assunto era complicado e haviam poucos bruxos que se dedicavam à estudá-lo. Sem contar que Ollivander tinha o seu trabalho e não podia negligenciá-lo para correr atrás de informações para ela. Ela já estava muito agradecida de o homem ter aceitado ajudá-la em primeiro lugar.

Escondendo a carta debaixo do travesseiro, Hermione deitou-se e sussurrou um 'Nox', antes de se perder na escuridão do dormitório outra vez.

* * *

N/A: notas gigantes...

**1- Irina Akins:** o nome dela veio da Princesa Irina da Rússia, esposa do Príncipe Felix Yusupov, o Conde de Sumarokov-Elston (dinndingding nome da Mione!). Irina significa "paz" (e quase foi o meu nome, mimimi) enquanto "Akins" significa "terra". Quando ela diz que chamam ela de Irene é por conta da pronuncia em inglês: Ai-ree-na e Ai-ree-n, eu imagino o nome dela sendo pronunciado como é a pronúncia em russo/português: Irina, normal. A aparência dela foi totalmente inspirada pela aparência da Princesa Irina.

**2- Amata Marwick:** o nome dela vem de uma das bruxas da história "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" (não sei como ficou a tradução) de "Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo". Não porque, mas quando imaginei a Amata, imaginei ela sendo a avó da Lisa Turpin, personagem corvinal que é citada em HP.

**3- Malcolm e Robert McGonagall:** irmãos da Minerva, do Pottermore. Eu não considero muitas coisas do Pottermore como canon, mas eu gostei de ela ter irmãos.

**4- Cepheus Brecht:** Cepheus era o Rei da Aethiopia, marido de Cassiopeia e pai de Andromeda, também é uma constelação. "Brecht" significa "brilhoso".

**5- Sigmung Toulson:** professor de DCAT. Sigmund significa "vitorioso" ou "protetor", apesar de que eu escolhi esse nome por causa das aulas de Psicologia Médica, onde nossa professora era louca por Sigmund Freud. "Toulson" foi uma brincadeirinha com o nome do ator que fez o Tom Riddle em Câmara Secreta (Christian Coulson), tirando o 'C' do nome dele e colocando um 'T' de "Tom" (brincadeirinha infame, ok), mas depois descobri que Toulson é a pronuncia coloquial de "Tomlinson", um nome patronímico que significa "filho de Tom".

**6-_ "Rússia, Avery, diga isso para a Rússia."_:** Avery não é burro por não saber o que era a URSS, mas ele é um bruxo. Na minha cabeça, os bruxos pouco se importaram para a Rev. Russa, logo, pra eles, sempre foi Rússia.

**7- Os Black:** tomei uma certa liberdade de ajeitar as datas para dar certo, já que na timeline certa/canon a Dorea não estaria ali em Hoggy ness aépoca e tals, mas também queria deixar o Alphard e a Walburga junto deles:  
- POLLUX BLACK: nascido em 1909, tem 35 na história. Pai da Walburga, Cygnus e Alphard.  
- CASSIPEIA BLACK: nascida em 1915, tem 29 anos na história (nascimento dela ficou o mesmo que no canon).  
- DOREA BLACK: nascida em 1927, tem 17 anos na história.  
- ALPHARD BLACK: nascido em 1926, depois do 1˚ de Setembro. Filho do Pollux. Tem 17, faz 18 ainda em 1944.  
- WALBURGA BLACK: nascida em 1927, antes do 1˚ de Setrmbro. Filha do Pollux. Tem 17, faz 18 só em 1945.  
-CYGNUS BLACK III: nascido em 1929, tem 15 anos. Filho do Pollux.  
- ORION BLACK: nascido em 1929, tem 15 anos. Mais tarde vai casar com Walrbuga e ter dois filhos, Sirius e Regulus Black.


	9. The Lord on the Hill

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 09: The Lord on the Hill  
**

* * *

Ele podia sentir a magia recobrindo tudo ao seu redor. O chão, as paredes, os objetos... A casa inteira parecia ter magia flutuando dentro dela; ele conseguia reconhecê-la como um calor suave dentro de si ou um leve formigar na ponta dos dedos. Tanta magia em um lugar tão comum.

"Milorde?"

O homem não se virou para ver quem falava com ele e, logo, quem o chamara entendeu tal sinal e se afastou. Todos sabiam que o seu silêncio significava uma única coisa: ele queria ficar sozinho. Sim, tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era ficar só com companhia daquela magia poderosa para tentar entendê-la. A energia que sentia com toda a certeza pertencia à um bruxo ou bruxa poderosíssimo – bruxo, de acordo com suas pesquisas – e ele não conseguia acreditar que a fonte de todo aquele poder era a pessoa sobre quem falaram para ele. Afinal, alguém com sangue trouxa não deveria poder ter tamanha magia dentro de si; ele nunca vira algo assim antes e, até agora, tinha certeza de que morreria sem ver um sangue-ruim exibindo tamanho poder.

Mas, ainda assim, ali estava ele, parado no meio de o que parecia, um dia, ter sido um tipo de atelier, sentindo aquela energia e notando o quão trouxa e ordinário aquele lugar era... O cheiro de tinta ainda podia ser sentido e, mesmo com todas as coisas cobertas com lençóis brancos e poeira, parecia que a única coisa necessária para que aquele lugar voltasse a vida fosse a entrada do seu dono original. Tudo era muito organizado, mas, ainda assim, muito trouxa. As pinturas já terminadas – as que ele havia descoberto – não se mexiam; não, elas ficavam quietinhas, paradas, encarando-o com seus olhos petrificados e rostos imóveis.

"Milorde?" Era outra voz que o chamava agora e, para a dona desta, valia a pena virar-se.

"Sim?"

"Tem certeza de que esse é o lugar?"

O homem viu-se olhando para uma mulher alta com cabelos loiros curtos e olhos cinzas incrivelmente frios. Ela não estava usando um vestido ou uma saia como a maioria das bruxas fazia, mas sim as mesmas calças pretas, botas e capa que o resto de seus homens usavam. Com a varinha em mão – pois ela sabia muito bem o quão importante era estar sempre armada em lugares desconhecidos – a bruxa parou no batente da porta, encarando-o com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"O que você acha, minha cara?"ele perguntou, gentilmente, sorrindo para ela.

"Não há ninguém aqui, senhor..."

"Claro que não, eles estão mortos; você ouviu o que nos disseram."

"Então por que estamos aqui?"

O sorriso do bruxo permaneceu em seu rosto enquanto ele se aproximava de uma das mesas e apanhava um porta-retrato de cima desta. Ele correu os dedos longos por sobre o vidro, retirando a poeira de cima deste, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto olhava para a foto. Uma família sorridente o encarava de volta da fotografia preto e branca, imóveis.

"Diga-me, Brunhild, você sente?"o homem perguntou, finalmente movendo-se e se aproximando dela, entregando-lhe a fotografia. A bruxa pegou o retrato, hesitando um pouco, e olhou para ele por alguns segundos, antes de erguer os olhos para ele novamente. "A magia... Pare de se preocupar por um minuto, querida, e concentre-se no que está ao seu redor." O sorriso dele se alargou quando ele percebeu que o rosto da outra pareceu relaxar um pouco enquanto ela olhava em volta, antes que sua expressão se modificasse novamente. "Entende?"

"Tinha um bruxo aqui, senhor? É por ele que o senhor procura?"

O homem gesticulou para que ela entrasse no cômodo e, quando ela o fez, ele fechou a porta com um rápido aceno de sua mão.

"Você sabe que é uma das minhas amigas mais confiáveis, Brunhild."Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro e o apertou de leve. "Alguns de nossos informantes nos falaram sobre um certo bruxo, aqui na Inglaterra, que está nos... Ameaçando."

"Dumbledore?"

"Oh, não!"Ele riu, balançando a cabeça e fazendo seus cachos loiros caírem por sobre seu rosto. "Albus é outra história... Esse aqui é muito mais perigoso para a nossa causa do que para nós."

"O que o senhor...?"

"Essa magia que você sente é bem forte, não é?" Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Ela pertence à um sangue-ruim, Brunhild." O homem sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver como uma expressão de nojo apareceu no rosto da mulher. "Uma magia tão poderosa nas mãos de alguém com sangue sujo. Entende o por que isso é perigoso? O que vai acontecer se as pessoas começarem a achar que o sangue não importa? Vão pensar que sangues-ruims podem ser tão poderosos quanto sangues-puros? Sim! E isso vai ser um desastre, como bem sabe... Bruxos e bruxas sujas se misturando com os puros, ou pior: bruxos e bruxas se misturando com trouxas."

"É _nojento_."

"Com certeza. É por isso que estamos aqui: ouvi falar desse bruxo e descobri o seu nome e sua ocupação... É um estudante, minha cara."

"Um sangue-ruim de Hogwarts."

Exato. Bom, como pode ver, não podemos deixar que alguém note seu poder, caso contrário as pessoas vão começar a imaginar coisas..."Ele deixou sua frase perder-se no ar, sua voz soando calma e suave enquanto um sorrido ainda se pendurava em seus lábios. "Um sangue-ruim tão novinho e com uma magia tão poderosa. Se ele pode ser assim, as outras pessoas de sangue sujo também!"

"Qual deles?"A mulher perguntou, apontando para o retrato em sua mão.

"Nenhum,"ele falou, alisando a fotografia novamente, antes de parar, apontando para o rosto tímido, mas ainda assim sorridente, de um jovem rapaz. "Mas acredito que se pareça com esse aqui."

"Parente?"

"Pai do nosso sangue-ruim."

O bruxo a observou enquanto a informação parecia surtir efeito. A principal razão para ele estar indo atrás daquele rapaz ainda não lhe era bem clara. Havia diversas razões para se querer eliminar um sangue-ruim. Em primeiro lugar, o garoto tinha sangue sujo, o que já era de bom tamanho. Mas, ainda assim, havia o que ele dissera à Brunhild: um sangue-ruim poderoso parecia ser o suficiente para fazer todo mundo acreditar que um sangue trouxa nas veias de um bruxo não influenciava em nada... E ele não podia ter gente pensando assim, nem mesmo na Inglaterra. Além disso, ele poderia usar aquilo como um bom tapa na cara do Ministério da Magia britânico. E ele não podia correr o risco de ter outro bruxo poderoso correndo pelo mundo, mesmo que o dito cujo ainda fosse uma criança... A não ser, é claro, que esse bruxo decidisse se aliar à ele. Tal idéia lhe veio à cabeça mais de uma vez desde que ouvira falar do menino: ele tinha uma mente brilhante e um poder incrível, pelo que ouvira, e tais habilidades poderiam vir a lhe ser úteis. Talvez, muito talvez, ele acabasse usando o sangue-ruim para outros fins.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" a mulher perguntou, olhando-o.

O homem sorriu.

"Vá atrás dele. Mostre à todos do que somos capazes e, então, traga-o para mim. Tortura está permitida, mas eu o quero vivo."

"Sim, senhor." O bruxo tirou o retrato das mãos dela e voltou para perto da mesa onde o objeto estava, antes. "Senhor?"

"Sim?"

"Qual o nome do sangue-ruim? É mais fácil ir atrás dele sabendo o nome."

"É um nomezinho bem sem graça, um nome trouxa, minha cara." Seus olhos se fixaram na fotografia outra vez. Fotos trouxas realmente eram deprimentes, na sua opinião. Ele odiava aquelas pessoas paralisadas o encarando com aqueles olhos sem vida e sorrisos petrificados. "Thomas Riddle, Brunhild. Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

* * *

Hermione tinha certeza de que aquele fora o sonho mais esquisito que já tivera desde que chegara ao passado. A menina não tinha certeza do que o fizera parecer tão estranho... Talvez fosse por ele parecer tão real, a maneira como ela estava parada no meio do Largo Grimmauld, falando com Harry. Seu amigo lhe contava sobre como eles haviam escapado da Mansão Malfoy – algo relacionado à Dobby, o elfo-doméstico -, antes que todo o sonho parece tremeluzir e, lentamente, desaparecer, fazendo Harry sumir junto com a sua história. Era estranho, principalmente porque ela ainda conseguia ouvir a voz do outro em sua cabeça, contando-lhe o que havia acontecido dentro da mansão.

"Foi só um sonho, Hermione," ela sussurrou para si mesma enquanto corria uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, sentindo seus dedos ficarem presos nele.

A bruxa bocejou e sentou-se na cama, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto, antes de enfiar a mão debaixo do travesseiro e tirar dali a sua nova varinha. Ela ainda estava se acostumando à ela, mas a varinha parecia ser boa. Ela obedecia aos seus comandos e não diminuía a sua magia... Sim, era uma boa varinha, como qualquer uma que fosse feita por Ollivander, e o fato de que ela era feita da mesma madeira que a de Tom Riddle já estava parecendo sem importância para ela. Aquela pequena coincidência a havia preocupado no inicio, mas agora a bruxa já começava a aceitar que aquilo era, afinal, apenas um acaso do destino.

Assim que se levantou, a menina começou a se arrumar para mais um dia de aula. Ao terminar, Hermione olhou para si mesma no espelho... Tudo estava certo. Seu uniforme estava bem arrumado, mas, antes de descer para o Grande Salão para tomar café, a bruxa sentou-se em sua cama e ouviu, com atenção, para ver se, dentre as meninas que ainda estavam no dormitório, todas estavam dormindo. Depois de alguns minutos, a garota desabotoou a manga esquerda de sua blusa e a enrolou até o cotovelo.

Hermione ainda usava as bandagens em volta dos cortes que Bellatrix fizera nela. A imagem daquela palavra cravada em sua pele a deixava mal e ela odiava aquilo, odiava ser lembrada do que aquela mulher horrível havia feito e, pior, odiava pensar no que ela poderia ter feito com seus amigos depois que ela partiu. Desenrolando as bandagens, ela fez uma careta ao ver como os cortes estavam agora. Já estava melhor, no quesito cicatrização, mas, com certeza, aquilo deixaria uma bela cicatriz em seu braço. A pele em torno das letrinhas agora estava levemente elevada e avermelhada.

Suspirando, ela voltou a enfaixar o braço e abaixar a manga, antes de se levantar e vestir a sua capa. Ela tinha mais coisa para fazer do que perder tempo olhando para cicatrizes... Comer era uma dessas coisas importantes, por exemplo. Então, em poucos minutos, Hermione viu-se sentando na mesa da Grifinória, perto de um grupo de rapazes que ela reconheceu como sendo Basil Hopkins, Hector Spinnet e George Johnson.

"Alguém pulou da cama cedo hoje."

"Bom dia, Charlus." A bruxa sorriu ao virar-se para ver Potter se sentando ao seu lado. Seu sorriso alargou-se ao ver Dorea Black no lado dele, de braços dados. "Bom dia, Dorea."

"'Dia, Hermione... Posso chamá-la de Hermione?" a sonserina perguntou.

"Claro."

"O que te fez levantar tão cedo? Você e Minnie geralmente descem lá por volta das sete," perguntou Charlus enquanto se ocupava de encher seu prato com biscoitos.

"Um sonho esquisito me acordou."Hermione riu, mas viu que os olhos de Dorea pareceram brilhar com interesse.

"Sonho esquisito? Como era?"

"Vamos lá, querida." Potter deu um risinho. "Aposto que Hermione só teve um sonho ruim e não uma premonição..."

"Só estou curiosa para saber." A menina suspirou e olhou para a outra bruxa. "Charlus gosta de fazer graça com o fato de eu estudar Adivinhação, como pode ver."

"Por que você faz Adivinhação? É uma aula meio inútil, não?"A grifinória riu enquanto servia-se de suco de abóbora. "É um campo muito instável. Você nunca pode ter certeza das coisas que descobre nele."

"Bom, é interessante."

"Sim, uma maneira interessante de jogar tempo fora,"sussurrou Hermione. Ela tinha uma idéia bem forte sobre Adivinhação desde que tivera aulas com Trelawney. Era meio difícil para ela entender como alguém podia estudar aquela coisa e levá-la a sério. "Mas, se precisa mesmo saber, sonhei com um amigo meu. Ele estava falando sobre... Algumas coisas que devem ter acontecido depois que eu sai de casa."

"Não é esquisito. Digo, um sonho estranho pra mim é sonhar que estou sendo perseguido por uma horda de hipogrifos ou coisa assim,"disse Charlus, rindo.

"Eu sei, mas é que pareceu estranho... Não sei explicar." A bruxa sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu acordei sentindo como se tivesse mesmo falado com ele, porque tudo o que ele disse fazia sentido, sabe? As coisas normalmente não fazem sentido em sonhos, mas a história que ele me contou..."

"Talvez você estivesse falando com ele por meio do sonho." O garoto deu de ombros, não parecendo muito convencido de sua própria teoria. "Isso é possível, Dorea?"

"Não tenho certeza."A sonserina coçou o queixo. "Talvez, quem sabe? Se podemos prever o futuro com sonhos, talvez possamos nos comunicar com alguém por meio deles também."

Hermione encarou-os por um tempo. Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ao ouvir o que a menina Black havia dito, uma pequena fagulha de esperança se acendeu em seu peito. E se ela conseguisse entrar em contato com Harry e Ron por meio de sonhos? Seria útil! Muito útil! Sem contar que ela poderia ver se eles estavam bem.

"Dorea, você já ouviu algo sobre isso? Esse negócio dos sonhos, digo."

"A única coisa que eu sei de certeza é que a gente pode ver o futuro com eles. É uma das matérias desse ano em Adivinhação... Se quiser, posso falar com a Professora Pesty sobre isso."

"Sua professora de Adivinhação? Não acho que ela saiba muito sobre o assunto, não é bem dentro do campo da Adivinhação."

"Sim, mas acho que não dói perguntar." Dorea riu. "Ela é bem legal e está sempre nos ajudando, aposto que vai ficar feliz em ajudá-la com isso."

"Se você não se importa..."

"Claro que não!"A menina levantou-se. "Na verdade, vou ir falar com ela agora mesmo, antes que esqueça. Não tenho aula agora de manhã mesmo."

"Vai me abandonar aqui?" Charlus gemeu, fingindo estar triste com a decisão da menina.

"Não é por muito tempo." A sonserina sorriu, antes de se afastar.

Hermione não podia não sorrir ao ver Potter observar a outra menina sair do Grande Salão. Ele realmente gostava dela, pela cara que fazia.

"Você realmente gosta dela, não é?"

"O que...?" O grifinório sacudiu a cabeça e riu. "Bom, sim, ela é uma garota legal e..."

"Já convidou ela pra sair? Em um encontro," disse Hermione, sentindo-se novamente em seu quinto ano, quando ela tentou fazer Ginny se aproximar de Harry já que a ruiva ainda tinha, com toda a certeza, uma enorme queda pelo amigo.

"Nós já tivemos alguns... Encontros. Apesar de Minerva estar conosco em todos eles."

"Você teve um encontro e arrastou a pobre Minerva com você?" A bruxa riu, imaginando a cara de McGonagall enquanto esperava que Charlus e Dorea se soltassem.

"Na verdade, Minnie insistiu em ir," o rapaz explicou. "Ela disse que seria melhor, principalmente se Walburga Black aparecesse... Como já dissemos, aquela menina é louca, nunca sabemos o que esperar dela."

"Oh..."

"É. Foi em Maio passado, mas quero convidá-la de novo na próxima visita à Hogsmead."

"Aposto que ela não vai pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar, Charlus." Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso gentil e um tapinha no antebraço.

"Realmente espero que esteja certa, minha cara."

* * *

Tom não podia dizer que ele não gostava de História da Magia; ele gostava, mesmo, mas o Professor Binns tinha o poder de tornar aquela matéria em uma coisa muito chata. O professor, com certeza, lhes dava todas as informações necessárias e, caso alguém conseguisse escrever tudo o que ele dizia, esse alguém saberia tudo sobre história do mundo bruxo, mas, ainda assim, era muito difícil alguém conseguir ficar acordado para copiar tudo o que ele falava sem que seus pensamentos começassem a se dispersar. Riddle acreditava que apenas uma leve mudança no seu tom de voz faria maravilhas para as aulas de Binns, mas ele não estava em posição de dar conselhos ao velho professor.

"Odeio essa aula."

"Acho que todo mundo odeia," sussurrou Tom enquanto escrevia as últimas frases que Binns acabara de dizer.

"Você não."

"Eu não sou todo mundo, Abraxas."

"Oh, sim, eu sempre me esqueço disso..."

"Mas eu não gosto da aula, gosto da matéria." O rapaz menor ergueu os olhos para ver o professor que agora andava na frente da classe, recitando os nomes dos goblins revolucionários da revolução de 1929. "Pergunto-me o quanto mais ele agüenta..."

"O que?"perguntou Malfoy, mudando a sua posição na carteira.

"Binns. Ele é velho, muito velho." Aquilo era verdade. Cuthbert Binns lembrava Tom daquelas múmias sobre as quais ele lera em livros de história trouxa. A pele do homem parecia feita de cera e era coberta por rugas, seu cabelo branco era bagunçado e seus olhinhos escuros pareciam esbranquiçados pelo que, no ponto de vista do garoto, pareciam cataratas. As roupas do bruxo também não ajudavam em sua aparência: elas eram antigas, cheiravam a mofo e o bruxo mais novo podia jurar que havia traças rastejando por elas.

"Isso é bom para os alunos que ainda virão, certo? Eles não vão precisar agüentar essa aula dos infernos."

"Sim, mas, conhecendo Binns, eu não me surpreenderia em ver que ele voltou dos mortos só para falar sobre goblins revoltados."

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Tom, não fala uma coisa dessas!" Malfoy riu, baixinho, mas logo parou – ou tentou, abaixando a cabeça para esconder seu sorriso – ao ver o professor olhando para eles. "Se uma aula dele é ruim com ele vivo, imagina um Binns morto enfinando."

Riddle deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto ao imaginar uma forma fantasma do Professor Binns ensinando uma sala cheia de primeiroanistas. As pobres crianças ficariam traumatizadas e iriam odiar História da Magia pelo resto da vida, o que era meio triste, considerando o quão interessante a matéria era.

O garoto olhou para o sonserino sentado ao seu lado e viu que Malfoy já se fizera confortável novamente, agora em outra posição, praticamente jogado em cima da carteira. Tom olhou para o outro lado da sala e viu outros alunos em posições parecidas: todos pareciam estar morrendo de tédio enquanto tentavam se manter acordados. As únicas que se ocupavam em anotar alguma coisa eram Hermione Elston, Minerva McGonagall e Irina Akins... E ele, mas Riddle desejava poder parar com aquilo sem se sentir culpado, porque tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era seguir o exemplo de Abraxas e deitar-se na carteira para dormir. O rapaz sonserino não tivera a melhor noite de sono. Ele ficara acordando o tempo inteiro sem razão aparente, apesar de dizer a si mesmo que era o frio, mesmo que aquela explicação soasse estranha, já que eles ainda estavam no meio de Setembro e o clima ainda estava ameno. Mas o bruxo podia jurar que seu quarto estava extremamente frio naquela noite, mas talvez fosse apenas uma corrente de ar que conseguira se infiltrar no cômodo ou coisa parecida.

"Você está bem?" Tom quase pulou de sua cadeira ao ouvir a voz de Abraxas. O loiro o estava encarando com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Você estava viajando," disse Malfoy. "Parecia meio louco."

"Maldição." Riddle deixou sua pena de lado e esfregou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos, respirando fundo antes de deixar seu corpo cair de volta na cadeira.

"Noite ruim?"

"Nada que te diga respeito."

"Tira um cochilo, Tom. Todo mundo faz isso. Binns nunca nota."

"Eu já disse, Malfoy..."

"Você não é todo mundo," Abraxas completou a sua frase, tentando não rir da expressão irritada que tomou conta do rosto bonito de Riddle.

Para o alivio de ambos, o Professor Binns finalmente anunciou o fim da aula, mas apenas depois de lhes dar a tarefa de fazer uma longa redação sobre o tema daquela aula. O mais rápido possível, os dois sonserinos já estavam no corredor do primeiro andar, junto com o resto dos alunos que acabara de sair da aula de História da Magia e que agora enchiam o lugar. Tom viu, por entre os colegas, a figura acinzentada do fantasma de Ravenclaw flutuando por sobre eles, olhando os adolescentes com olhos sérios. Já fazia algum tempo desde que Riddle começara a tentar extrair alguma informação útil da Dama Cinzenta, mas, até agora, ele só ganhara horas de muitos contos antigos, da época em que ela era menina, quando sua mãe, a grande Rowena Ravenclaw, ainda a amava... Não que não fosse interessante ouvir sobre os fundadores, mas Tom teria aproveitado muito mais as histórias da fantasma caso ela lhe dissesse logo o que ele queria saber.

"Boa tarde, milady," disse Riddle assim que ela flutuou por sobre ele e Abraxas. A mulher simplesmente olhou para ele com uma expressão estranha no rosto, antes de deixar um sorriso sutil aparecer em seus lábios finos. A Dama Cinzenta normalmente sorria quando o via, afinal, Tom Riddle era o único aluno que se preocupava em falar com ela. Esse pequeno privilégio sempre o fizera se sentir importante.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Riddle." A mulher, lentamente, abaixou a cabeça em uma reverência, antes de flutuar para longe deles.

"Não sei como você conseguiu cair nas graças dela," disse Abraxas, observando o fantasma se afastar. "Na única vez em que tentei cumprimentar ela, pensei que ela fosse me matar com um olhar."

"Você só precisa ser paciente. Ela não confia nas pessoas, então você tem que ganhar a confiança dela."

Tom perguntou-se se aquela era a razão de a Dama Cinzenta ter confiado nele. Talvez ela pudesse sentir que ele, também, tinha uma enorme dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas.

* * *

**N/A:** como sempre, reviews são muito bem vindos :)


	10. The Trio

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 10: The Trio  
**

* * *

Hermione fez uma careta ao ouvir um barulho de explosão vindo da mesa ao lado da sua e, segundos depois, ergueu o braço para cobrir o rosto, protegendo-se dos respingos de poção que saíram do caldeirão de Abraxas Malfoy. A garota ouviu Minerva xingar alto e Charlus, depois de um momento de choque, começar a rir. Os sonserinos da mesa ao lado estavam ocupados fazendo o mesmo que McGonagall: amaldiçoando Malfoy das maneiras mais variadas possíveis.

"Sr. Malfoy!" A bruxa abaixou o braço para ver Slughorn se aproximando da mesa e franzindo o cenho para o rapaz loiro que agora estava coberto, da cabeça aos pés, de um líquido viscoso que era a sua poção. "O que eu falei sobre ser cuidadoso ao colocar o tomilho?"

"Eu fiz com cuidado, professor!" o bruxo reclamou, olhando para o caldeirão vazio. "Ou pelo menos eu achei que estava sendo bem cuidadoso."

"Podemos muito bem ver o quão cuidadoso o senhor é, Sr. Malfoy. Você tem sorte de que essa é uma poçãozinha inocente, caso contrário teria sido responsável por machucar pelo menos cinco dos seus colegas!"

Hermione olhou em volta. Além dela e Minerva, que, por estarem perto da outra mesa, estavam cobertas de poção, os outros três sonserinos que dividiam a bancada com Malfoy também haviam se sujado. Lestrange xingava baixinho enquanto limpava aquela gosma cinzenta de seu rosto; Avery passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros, tentando se livrar da sujeira, antes de tirar sua capa suja; e Riddle estava quieto, parado ao lado de Abraxas com uma expressão séria em seu rosto enquanto seu cabelo, sempre tão bem penteado, caía-lhe sobre o rosto, grudando em sua testa e cobrindo seus olhos, oleoso com a poção. Slughorn tinha razão: caso se tratasse de outra poção, todos eles estariam na Ala Hospitalar naquele momento.

"Limpe essa bagunça, Sr. Malfoy, e comece tudo de novo," disse o professor, afastando-se. "E dez pontos da Sonserina!"

"Ótimo, Abraxas, _ótimo!_" sussurrou Lestrange, chacoalhando as mãos e fazendo gotinhas de poção voarem delas.

"_Targeo_." A voz de Riddle foi quase inaudível quando ele murmurou o feitiço que limpou os quatro sonserinos. Hermione não se surpreendeu ao ver que o encantamento não incluiu ela e Minerva. "Pare de choramingar e volte ao trabalho, Canopus."

"Isso foi um _Targeo_ sem varinha?" perguntou Abraxas, olhando para o colega, a procura do sinal de sua varinha.

"É um feitiço simples; é fácil fazer sem usar varinha."

_"Targeo!"_ Dessa vez foi a voz de Minerva que soou e, logo, Hermione viu-se sem aquele líquido nojento. A outra grifinória sorriu e guardou a varinha.

"Obrigada."

"De nada," disse McGonagall, voltando a mexer a sua poção. Alguns minutos depois, ela ergueu a cabeça e sussurrou para os colegas: "Realmente espero não pegar Malfoy no meu grupo nesse projetinho do Slughorn."

Nem eu." Hermione riu. "Slughorn vai sortear os grupos hoje, certo?"

"Exato. Espero que a gente fique no mesmo grupo. Seria legal trabalhar com alguém que sabe como não explodir um caldeirão."

Como esperado, assim que todos terminaram suas poções (exceto Abraxas, que teve que entregar um frasco cheio de poção não terminada), Slughorn pediu para que todos permanecessem em sala para que ele fizesse a escolha dos grupos. Hermione esperava pegar a Poção Polissuco... Seria ótimo trabalhar com uma poção a qual ela já havia preparado antes, mas as suas esperanças logo acabaram assim que um grupo de meninas grifinórias pegaram com essa poção. Charlus xingou baixinho assim que o professos anunciou que ele ficaria em um grupo com Walburga Black e Atlas Avery. Septimus acabou ficando com outros dois rapazes grifinórios: Basil Hopkins e George Johnson. Minerva ficou radiante ao ser colocada na equipe de Dorea e Alphard Black, os dois sonserinos mais decentes de acordo com ela.

"Graças a Merlin eu consegui bons companheiros de equipe," sussurrou McGonagall enquanto sorria para Dorea, que estava sentada do outro lado da sala. "E uma boa poção também... Quero dizer, o Soro de Mandrágoras parece ser bom."

"Sim, dá pra fazer um monte de pesquisa legal com essa," disse Hermione, ouvindo o Mestre das Poções anunciar que outro grupo pegara a Veritaserum. "Ah, essa seria boa..."

"Abraxas Malfoy, Tom Riddle e Hermione Elston." A grifinória se encolheu ao ouvir o seu nome ser anunciado junto aos dos sonserinos. "Amortentia."

"Não!" A menina escondeu o rosto nas mãos e respirou fundo. "De todas as poções da lista eu peguei a mais boba!"

"Aposto que muita gente queria pegar a Amortentia," disse Minerva, tentando reconfortá-la.

"Olha," murmurou Minerva. "Eu sempre digo um monte de coisas sobre o Riddle, mas não posso negar que ele é bom quando se trata de trabalhos do colégio. Fique em um grupo com ele e você ficará em um bom grupo; seu projeto vai ser ótimo. Vai ter que agüentar aquela educação falsa do Riddle por um tempo, mas quem sabe? Ele talvez seja legal com você!"

Hermione olhou para o sonserino novamente e viu que ele também a encarava. Ela não conseguia ter certeza do que a expressão dele queria dizer, mas sabia de uma coisa: ele, assim como ela, não parecia estar muito animado com aquele projeto.

* * *

Tom suspirou enquanto observava Dumbledore, que estava andando entre as mesas, vendo seus alunos praticarem um feitiço completamente bobo e inútil. O rapaz já havia conjurado pelo menos dez penas de diferentes cores e formatos nos últimos vinte minutos, mas, aparentemente, o professor deixara o seu sucesso passar despercebido já que estava ocupado demais tentando ajudar Potter, que parecia incapaz de criar uma pena inteira. Ele olhou para Avery e Lestrange, ocupados em brincar com as penas que haviam conjurado, e, depois, para Abraxas, sentado ao seu lado, que fazia outra pena escura aparecer em cima da mesa.

"Por que não tenta uma diferente?" perguntou Riddle, deixando sua varinha em cima da mesa ao decidir que Dumbledore não poderia puni-lo por parar de praticar. "Uma pena diferente."

"Como?"

"Apenas pense em um tipo diferente de pena. Você só está visualizando as que a gente usa para escrever." O sonserino esticou a mão para pegar a pena preta que estava sobre a mesa. "Pense em algo diferente: cor ou formato."

Malfoy não falou nada. Ele apenas encarou a sua varinha, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo como se ele estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. Tom teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos... Como alguém poderia ter tanta dificuldade para imaginar uma pena?"

_"Penappareo!"_ Abraxas sussurrou e, para a surpresa de Riddle, uma pena longa e branca apareceu da ponta de sua varinha. O loiro riu e pegou a pena, acariciando-a.

"Bom trabalho, Sr. Malfoy." Tom olhou para Albus Dumbledore, que estava parado ao lado de sua mesa, esticando a mão para a sua mesa. O outro rapaz entregou a pena para o professor, que a observou por um tempo. "Muito bonita. Pavão, certo?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Muito bom. Dez pontos para a Sonserina."

Riddle encarou Dumbledore, incrédulo, enquanto o homem se afastava, sem nem ao menos olhar para a pilha de penas em cima de sua mesa. Ele cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a magia que ele sentia ficar mais e mais forte dentro de si graças à sua irritação. Como ele odiava quando aquele velhote idiota fazia aquilo! E como ele odiava aquele brilho estúpido que sempre aparecia nos olhos do homem! Dumbledore sabia muito bem o quanto ele odiava quando o ignoravam daquela forma, mas parecia que o homem gostava de contrariá-lo.

"Oh, essa também é muito boa, Srta. Elston." O professor pegou uma bonita pena azul que Hermione Elston lhe entregara. "De que pássaro ela é?"

"Um arara-azul-e-amarela, senhor." A garota deu um sorriso radiante que fez as entranhas de Riddle se revirarem. E as pessoas diziam que ele era um puxa-saco.

"Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Elston."

"Ela é boa com feitiços, não?" sussurrou Abraxas. Ele ainda brincava com a pena branca. "Espero que seja boa com poções."

"Sim, eu iria odiar ser o único que sabe fazer uma poção naquele grupo." Tom ignorou a careta que apareceu no rosto do outro.

"E o que você acha da nossa poção?"

"É uma coisa estúpida, Abraxas," disse Tom. "Uma poção boba que só é usada por meninas bobas para conseguirem um homem."

"Não foi uma Amortentia que...?"

"Não, não era. Era outra poção do amor." Tom suspirou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. "Amortentia é a poção do amor mais potente que existe, é difícil de preparar... Uma quartanista não seria capaz de preparar uma."

"Mas funcionou..." Malfoy começou a falar, mas logo parou ao ver Tom lançar-lhe um olhar frio. "Oh, bem." O loiro colocou a mão em seu bolso, tirando dali o seu relógio-de-bolso e abrindo a sua tampa. "Quase no fim."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Alguns minutos."

Antes de a aula terminar, Dumbledore deu mais dez pontos para a Grifinória depois que McGonagall conjurou uma pequena pena de beija-flor. Assim que o professor os liberou, Riddle pulou de seu lugar e saiu da sala. Ele realmente não estava com paciência para agüentar as piadas do velho... Na verdade, ele não estava com paciência para com quase nada nos últimos dias. Suas noites estavam sendo perturbadas durante toda a última semana e ele estava começando a se preocupar com o sono que ele estava perdendo.

* * *

Hermione virou o rosto para ver quem estava fazendo todo aquele barulho ao se levantar e sair da sala. A menina ficou surpresa ao ver Riddle sendo a pessoa que saía do local pisando forte, feito uma criança irritada, deixando Malfoy para trás. A bruxa deu de ombros, olhando para Minerva, que se ocupava em falar sobre como o feitiço Penappareo era, na verdade, muito simples.

"O que deu nele?" A grifinória sorriu, apontando para a porta.

"Riddle? Oh, ele é sempre assim em Transfiguração. Acho que é porque Dumbledore não o trata como um deus do jeito que os outros professores o fazem."

"Bom, ele parecia uma criança de dez anos mimada."

"Sim." McGonagall riu. "Ah, esqueci de perguntar: o que achou da extra de Poções hoje?"

"Foi legal... Meio difícil. Não é bem o que eu pensaria em estudar para Poções."

Na verdade, a aula extra a assustara um pouco. Poções, para ela, sempre fora sobre como preparar algo, entender os ingredientes, os efeitos da poção e seus usos. Naquela manhã, no entando, Slughorn passou um bom tempo explicando coisas sobre biologia para que eles pudessem entender como a poção funcionava no organismo da pessoa – uma Poção Calmante, a qual eles estavam preparando na aula anterior. Sua explicação era cheia noções de anatomia e fisiologia, duas coisas que ela nunca vira serem abordadas em uma aula de Hogwarts daquela forma. No fim da aula, Hermione estava aliviada com o fato de que aquelas aulas extras não caíam nas provas.

"Sim, é por isso que é tão legal! E também é aprender sem a obrigação de fazer isso..." Minerva pegou sua bolsa e se levantou, seguida da outra grifinória. "É muito melhor."

"Encontrei você!"

Hermione quase pulou ao sentir um par de pequenas mãos agarrarem os seus ombros. Virando-se rapidamente, a menina viu Dorea Black olhando para ela com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Os cabelos da sonserina estavam uma bagunça, o que fazia com que ela se parecer ainda mais com Harry.

"Estava te procurando desde o começo da tarde, mas ai lembrei que você faz Transfiguração," a bruxa falou, tentando arrumar os cabelos negros com os dedos. "De qualquer forma, lembra que eu falei que iria conversar com a Professora Pesty sobre os sonhos? Só consegui falar com ela hoje..."

"Oh, tudo bem. O que ela falou?"

"Disse que vai dar uma olhada nos seus livros," explicou Dorea, olhando rapidamente para Minerva, que estava encarando as duas, curiosa. "Ela pediu para você encontrar com ela na quarta-feira, depois da aula de Adivinhação, lá pelas nove da noite..."

"Certo, eu vou..."

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Hermione quer saber uma coisa ou outra sobre sonhos e eu falei que a Professora Pesty podia ajudá-la."

"Adivinhação? Mesmo?" A grifinória revirou os olhos. "Desculpa, Dorea, eu sei que você gosta da aula, mas eu não acho que Hermione quer ficar adivinhando o futuro com sonhos."

"Eu sei que não, Minerva," disse Black em um tom sério. Era estranho ver a garota assim. "Mas a Professora Pesty sabe fazer outras coisas alem de interpretar sonhos e ver figuras nas bolas de cristais."

"Tanto faz." A garota mais alta deu de ombros. "Vou pra Torre da Grifinória. Te vejo na janta."

"Eu realmente gosto da Minerva," disse a sonserina, observando enquanto a outra saía da sala. "Mas as vezes ela é tem a cabeça muito fechada."

"Ela só não confia na Adivinhação... Confesso que também não confio nisso, mas, como você disse, sua professora sabe mais sobre sonhos do que apenas ver o futuro com eles."

"Sim, acho que sim. Ah! A Professora Pesty também perguntou se você não quer se juntar à turma!"

"Uhm, valeu, Dorea, mas... Não," disse Hermione, dando um sorriso amarelo. Ela não conseguia ver a si mesma em uma aula de Adivinhação outra vez. Ela não confiava em tudo aquilo, sem contar que o futuro não seria tão interessante caso você já soubesse o que iria acontecer, certo? "Não sou boa pra isso."

"Ah, Hermione, vai ser legal!" A sonserina sorriu. "Vamos aprender sobre os sonhos esse ano. E as cartas."

"Eu só não vejo utilidade..."

"Tom Riddle está nessa aula," disse Dorea. "E ele só faz o que é útil."

"Coisas úteis para Tom Riddle talvez não sejam úteis para mim."

"É a primeira vez que você está em uma escola de magia, não é, Hermione? Então por que não dá uma chance? A Professora Pesty diz que abre uma exceção para você: ela deixa que você entre na turma, mesmo depois de duas semanas de aulas."

Hermione encarou Black por um bom tempo. Como era possível uma avó se parecer tanto com o neto? Ela conheci aquela persistência, Harry era assim. Ela se lembrava de o quanto era difícil tirar alguma idéia absurda da cabeça do amigo – tanto que ela nunca conseguira o fazer... A invasão do Ministério e a caçada à Pedra Filosofal eram exemplos disso. Pelo que ela sabia, aquele traço havia sido passado para James Potter também, afinal, ele conseguira se casar com Lily Evans depois de muita insistência. De qualquer forma, Hermione queria poder não notar tais semelhanças, pois era muito difícil recusar algo à Dorea quando ela via Harry ali na sua frente.

"Não prometo ficar até o fim do ano."

"Isso! Você vai gostar, Hermione! As aulas são quarta a noite, começam as sete horas, na Torre Norte."

"Certo, vou aparecer por lá."

"Bom!" Dorea sorriu largamente, virando-se e andando para longe. "Te vejo depois!"

Hermione suspirou, observando a outra sair da sala. A única coisa que ela poderia esperar era que as aulas de Adivinhação nos anos 40 fossem, pelo menos, um pouco menos insuportáveis.


	11. A Set of Cards

**Kolybel'naya  
**

**Capítulo 11: A Set of Cards  
**

* * *

"Se eu fosse você, não subestimaria o poder de uma poção do amor, meu garoto. Elas são fortes e a Amortentia é a mais forte delas. Só porque o nome não é tão atraente quanto o das outras poções, não significa que ela é fraca!"

"Eu entendo, professor." Tom observou enquanto o professor organizava os materiais em cima de sua mesa, separando frascos de cristal vazios de outros preenchidos com poções de cores diferentes. "Mas... Com certeza deve haver outro grupo que queira trabalhar com a Amortentia. Aposto que as garotas iriam adorar."

"Tom, meu garoto!" O bruxo mais velho riu, colocando um frasco vazio na mesa e andando até ele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Eu sei que você tem uma mente aberta e você deveria usá-la agora. A Amortentia não é, como as pessoas pensam, uma poção de menina. Acredite, Tom, temos muito o que aprender sobre ela."

"É uma poção do amor, professor..."

"E o que é o amor se não a coisa mais poderosa que temos no mundo, Tom?" perguntou Slughorn. Ele não pareceu notar como o rosto do rapaz se contorceu em uma discreta careta. "A Amortentia é uma boa poção para se trabalhar com. Seus mecanismos de ação ainda não foram completamente elucidados, entende? Isso significa que você pode ir atrás deles por conta própria! Não é ótimo? Nada vai te segurar nisso, Tom, e se você tiver alguma dificuldade, pode vir pedir ajuda, mesmo que eu ache que você não vá precisar disso... E eu não irei descontar nota de vocês por não voltarem com uma descrição super detalhada de como a Amortentia funciona. Não se preocupe em relação a isso, mas eu adoraria ver o que você pode me trazer, Tom..."

"Eu... Eu entendo, professor."

"Bom. Na verdade, estou feliz que você tenha pego a poção do amor, sabe? Os outros grupos ficariam presos aos que os livros dizem, mas você, meu garoto, oh, eu sei que você vai se dedicar muito mais."

"Sim, senhor." O sonserino forçou um sorriso a aparecer em seus lábios enquanto o professor olhava para ele. "Farei o meu melhor, senhor."

"Tenho certeza de que fará, Tom." Slughorn deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz, antes de voltar para a sua mesa. "Agora, me diga se o Sr. Malfoy lhe causar algum problema, certo? Aposto que a Srta. Elston não vai causar nenhuma confusão; ela parece ser uma mocinha muito inteligente e com uma mão boa para poções, mas Abraxas... Ouvi dizer que ele é um bom aluno, mas não confio nele com um caldeirão."

"Não se preocupe, senhor. Tenho certeza de que Abraxas não será um problema."

Bom... Não queremos estragar a sua Amortentia, certo?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Muito bem. Agora, Tom, acho que você deveria ir almoçar; caso contrario, vai ter que sair correndo para... Transfiguração, certo? Sim. Você vai ter que correr para Transfiguração sem nada para te sustentar durante o resto da tarde."

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça e deu um rápido "até mais" para o homem, antes de deixar a sala com os livros que o professor havia lhe entregado debaixo do braço. Assim que saiu de lá, Riddle bufou baixinho, fechando os olhos para se acalmar. Realmente, Slughorn estava certo... A Amortentia era forte e um tanto desconhecida quando se tratava de seus mecanismos de ação, mas, ainda assim, era uma coisa inútil. As únicas pessoas que usavam ou queriam usá-la eram jovens bruxas com paixonites incuráveis que superava a inteligência delas. Por que alguém criaria uma poção para aquele tipo de coisa? Se amor em seu estado natural já era bem bobo e inútil, então o amor falso criado pela poção do amor era ainda mais estúpido e inútil. Era uma perda de tempo pesquisar sobre aquilo.

"Oh, você pegou os livros." Tom abriu os olhos para ver Hermione Elston na sua frente. Os olhos escuros da garota estavam fixos nele e aquela expressão irritada, tão comum quando ele estava por perto, estava em seu rosto. "Slughorn disse que estava com eles no começo da aula, mas Minerva praticamente me arrastou para fora quando acabou a aula. Bom, três livros." Ela apontou para os livros que ele carregava. "Um para cada um de nós." Ela se aproximou e rapidamente pegou o maior dos três. "Você e Malfoy ficam com os outros dois."

"Com licença, Srta. Elston," disse Tom, estreitando os olhos enquanto a grifinória lhe dava as costas. "Você pegou o _Poções Mais Poentes_... Esse é o livro mais completo."

"Sim, é por isso que eu escolhi ele."

"E você me deixou com dois livros horríveis."

"Aposto que você consegue pegar o _Poções Mais Potentes_ na biblioteca quando quiser," ela falou, rindo baixinho.

"É um livro de sessão restrita, Srta. Elston, e, mesmo que você seja nova aqui, acho que você sabe o que isso significa."

"Claro que sim. Mas realmente acho que você pode usar esse..." Os olhos da garota correram dos seus pés à cabeça, antes de ela continuar: "Seu _charme_ para conseguir ele lá."

"Meu charme?" O bruxo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sim... Todo mundo fala disso, sabe? Sobre como Tom Riddle é charmoso, como ele é um rapaz adorável e dedicado." Os lábios de Hermione se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico que o rapaz estava acostumado em ver nas pessoas de sua casa, mas não em um dos leões da Grifinória. "Tão diferente de um garoto que eu conhecia lá em Londres."

"Elston," Riddle sussurrou, sua voz soando ameaçadora. "O que foi que eu disse...?"

"O que foi? Não posso falar sobre um antigo conhecido meu?" A menina sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou. "Mas não vou te prender aqui, Sr. Riddle, agüentando a minha conversa sobre pessoas que eu conhecia no mundo trouxa." Ela tamborilou os dedos na capa do livro. "Obrigada pelo livro. Vou tentar ler o mais rápido possível para que possamos começar o projeto logo."

* * *

Hermione havia decidido que ela gostava da Professora Merrythought e de suas aulas. A professora era bem diferente do que ela esperava. Por alguma razão, Hermione imaginara uma versão feminina de Albus Dumbledore quando ouvira falar de Galatea Merrythought. Com sua baixa estatura e seu corpo pequenino, Galatea poderia muito bem passar por uma aluna caso seus cabelos curtos, normalmente presos, não fossem grisalhos e se não fosse pelas poucas rugas em seu rosto. Mas, para Hermione, a coisa mais fascinante era que, atrás daquela aparência aparentemente inofensiva, havia uma língua afiada, um senso de humor ligeiramente negro e uma magia poderosa.

"Então, sim, vocês já conhecem esse feitiço da aula de Feitiços, mas hoje vocês vão aprender a usá-lo em um duelo." Hermione observou enquanto a mulher andava pela sala, girando sua varinha nos dedos. "O feitiço Arctus pode ser uma coisa boba usada no verão para refrescar seus rostinhos bonitos, mas também pode ser perigoso no meio de uma briga. Alguém pode me dizer como um feitiço inocente como o Arctus pode se tornar perigoso? Oh, sim, Sr. Riddle?"

"Tudo depende de como o bruxo controla o vento que ele está criando." Hermione viro o rosto para ver Riddle, que estava sentado à algumas mesas dela e de Minerva. "Você tem que controlar a velocidade do movimento do ar. Quanto mais rápido, mais perigoso."

"exato," disse Merrythought enquanto apontava a varinha para o rosto de Abraxas Malfoy. O rapaz piscou algumas vezes depois que a mulher sussurrou o encantamento. "O Sr. Malfoy acabou de experimentar os efeitos de um Arctus médio. Agora..." A professora esticou o pulso na direção de um rolo de pergaminho no topo de sua mesa e murmurou o feitiço. Um assovio alto ecoou pela sala, antes que o rolo de pergaminho se partisse em dois, voando para longe da mesa. "E esse é um Arctus forte... Se eu tivesse feito isso apontando para o rosto do Sr. Malfoy, eu provavelmente teria aberto um corte na bochecha dele. "A mulher falou, dando um tapinha leve no rosto do rapaz, antes de olhar para a classe, brincando com o colar de pérolas que ela sempre usava – um detalhezinho que Hermione adorava. "O que vocês estão esperando? Essa é aula prática de Defesas! Peguem suas varinhas e pratiquem!"

Os alunos rapidamente se levantaram e empurraram suas mesas para os cantos da sala, deixando um espaço livre no meio para praticarem. Como ela e Minerva estavam sentadas juntas, as duas garotas decidiram praticar uma na outra. No começo, era um exercício levemente entediante... Elas decidiram que o melhor era começar com brisas bem leves, apenas para controlarem a direção delas, antes de partirem para uma intensidade mais forte. Enquanto criava uma brisa suave, Hermione olhou em volta para ver os outros alunos – meninos, todos eles, já que ela e Minerva eram as únicas bruxas que faziam as aulas práticas e não as teóricas – se divertirem com o feitiço, jogando ar um na cara do outro, sem muita força. O único que se arriscava em chegar perto do que a professora fizera com o pergaminho era Tom Riddle, que estava criando ventos fortes o suficiente para empurrar Malfoy alguns metros para trás.

_"Arctus!"_ Hermione ouviu Minerva falou e, antes de ver o que aconteceu, sentiu um vento forte bater em seu rosto, empurrando seus cabelos para trás e forçando-a a fechar os olhos. "Oh, essa foi boa! Sua ver, Hermione."

A grifinória riu, piscando para se livrar da sensação de ressecamento nos olhos, antes de apontar a varinha para a outra. Ela se concentrou no quão rápido ela queria que sua brisa saísse. A garota imaginou um vento forte o suficiente para empurrar McGonagall, como Riddle havia feito com Malfoy, mas não esperava ver aquele vento em velocidade total que saiu de sua varinha e foi na direção de sua amiga. Minerva, ouvindo o assovio alto, pulou para o lado, escapando do feitiço por um segundo. A corrente de ar atingiu uma cúpula de vidro que cobria um esqueleto de diabrete. O vidro se quebrou, assim como o esqueletinho frágil, fazendo um barulho alto ecoar pela sala.

Minerva e Hermione ficaram olhando para o local que havia sido atingido pelo feitiço por um bom tempo, boquiabertas, antes de olharem uma para a outra. McGonagall, apesar de ainda surpresa, começou a rir baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto a outra apenas olhava para a sua varinha, não acreditando no que ela havia acabado de fazer.

"Em nome de Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui?" As meninas se viraram para ver a Professora Merrythought se aproximando, seus olhinhos negros se estreitando por detrás dos óculos. "Como...? Quem fez isso?"

"Eu, professora." Hermione ouviu algumas risadinhas e tentou ignorá-las.

"Como?" A mulher riu, andando até o esqueleto destruído e o consertando com um aceno da varinha.

"Perdi o controle, me desculpe, senhora," disse a menina enquanto girava a varinha nos dedos.

"Acontece, não precisa ficar preocupada," disse a mais velha, agora arrumando a cúpula de vidro. "Apenas controle isso da próxima vez que usar o feitiço. Caso tivesse atingido a Srta. McGonagall, você teria que carregá-la para a Ala Hospitalar. Um vento tão forte quanto esse é suficiente para cortar alguém."

* * *

A sala de Adivinhação era parecida com o que Hermione se lembrava dela. A sala circular com várias mesinhas redondas, pufes gordos e poltronas, tecidos coloridos envolvendo tudo... A única diferença era que, agora, as cortinas estavam abertas, deixando o lugar mais aerado e permitindo que alguém ficasse acordado com mais facilidade durante a aula. A grifinória se viu sentada junto de Irina Akins e Dorea já que, apesar de que algumas poucas meninas grifinórias fizessem a aula – Selina e Cecília -, Dorea tivesse insistido para que ela sentasse com elas, dizendo que não, nem ela e nem a amiga iriam mordê-la.

Se a sala era a mesma, a professora era diferente. A Professora Aisling Pesty não vestia roupas esquisitas e velhas como Trelawney... Certo, suas roupas eram coloridas e ela usava um lenço estrelado amarrado em volta da cabeça, mas, ainda assim, era menos excêntrica que Sybill. Quando falava, ela não gesticulava feito louca e não gritava do nada, muito menos ficava fazendo previsões sobre as mortes de seus alunos no meio da aula, o que, para Hermione, era um alivio.

Seu trabalho naquela aula era ler o futuro de seus colegas em cartas de tarô. Hermione, que não tinha idéia do que fazer ou do que cada carta significava, acabou servindo de porquinho da índia em sua mesa: ela escolhia uma carta enquanto Irina e Dorea tentavam desvendar seu futuro com eles. Enquanto as duas sonserinas discutiam o significado por detrás da carta que ela escolhera, Hermione fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de estudá-los o mais rápido possível.

"Não sei direito o que isso significa," disse Irina, olhando para uma carta com a figura de um homem em uma carruagem puxada por dois cavalos de cores diferentes. "Eu lembro que A Carruagem significa vitória, mas também li em algum lugar que significa união."

"A Carruagem traz mudança e vitória," disse a outra sonserina. "Mas só se estiver completa. Se você tirar os cavalos ou o cocheiro, ela não se mexe... Talvez seja isso, não? Você tem que se manter unida para conseguir algo que quer."

"Unida?"

"Sim, tipo... Quando você está sob muito estresse, você tende a perder o controle," explicou Dorea. "Talvez você vá passar por muito estresse e vai ter que se manter calma para, no fim, conseguir o que quer."

"O que você tem aqui, Sr. Peters?" A voz da professora soou logo atrás delas e Hermione virou-se para ver com quem ela falava, para ver se conseguia entender uma leitura de cartas, já que Dorea e Irina apenas a confundiam mais.

"Er, tem O Eremita,que significa que é tempo de ele arranjar um tempo para ficar sozinho, como a carta," um menino corvinal de cabelos acaju e rosto sardento falou, entregando a carta para a professora. Hermione não pôde deixar de bufar, irritada, ao ver o futuro de quem o rapaz lia. Aparentemente, Tom Riddle estava em todas as aulas de seu ano, já que lá estava ele de novo, sentado ao lado de Peters, com uma cara de interessado e um sorriso gentil em seus lábios. A garota notou que, de seu grupinho de amigos, Riddle era o único ali, o que o forçava a ficar com os corvinais. "E também, A Lua, que é a carta da magia e do gênio. A Morte, simbolizando algo que vai encontrar o seu fim." O corvinal olhou para Tom, preocupado, antes de continuar. "E O Enforcado, que significa... Um traidor?"

A Professora Pesty pegou as cartas e encarou-as por um tempo, antes de acenar com a varinha e fazer um pufe vermelho aparecer ao lado de Riddle. Ela se sentou e colocou as cartas na mesa.

"O Eremita realmente significa que você precisa passar um tempo sozinho, Sr. Riddle, para entender o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas ele também pode representar um mentor ou um amigo." Ela deixou o Eremita de lado e pegou outra carta. "A Lua, Sr. Riddle, é uma com a qual você deve ter cuidado. Como o Sr. Peters falou, é uma carta de magia poderosa e gênio, mas também é a carta da traição e da doença, então eu o aconselharia a ficar atento em relação à isso. A Morte." Hermione pôde ver como Riddle se ajeitou na cadeira, parecendo desconfortável. "Representa o fim de algo, mas a morte não é o único fim que existe... A Morte também não é só sobre fins; ela pode significar mudança, uma surpresa. E ai temos O Enforcado que, como o Sr. Peters falou também, também é chamado de O Traidor, mas não porque ele representa traição, mas porque ele se sacrifica por uma causa e acaba vendo as coisas de uma maneira diferente... Além disso, ele pode representar uma suspensão entre duas fases ou dois mundos."

"Isso não faz sentido, professora," disse Peters. "Como ele pode pegar A Morte, significando mudança, e O Enforcado, que representa alguém que está parado?"

"Boa pergunta, Sr. Peters." A professora esticou a mão cheia de cartas para o rapaz outra vez. "Pegue mais duas. Vamos ver se entendemos o que elas querem nos dizer." Hermione observou enquanto o sonserino escolhia duas cartas, hesitante. "O Diabo. Outra vez, Sr. Riddle, traição, mas o maior significado dessa aqui é a ambição, a dedicação e a ajuda. Já essa..." Ela abanou outra carta na frente do rosto do jovem. "Representa poder, criação, uma idéia, uma solução para um problema. Quando se trata de uma pessoa, O Mago fala sobre alguém que tem um jeito com palavras, uma mão leve ou uma mão curadora."

Assim que a professora parou de falar, alguns murmúrios começaram a ecoar pela sala. A Professora Pesty ficou olhando para Riddle com um sorriso curioso em seus lábios, enquanto o garoto olhava para as cartas na sua frente.

"Professora?" Foi Dorea quem quebrou o silêncio. "Você disse o significado de cada carta, mas, e elas juntas?"

"Bom, o que você acha, Srta. Black?"

"Acho que... Alguma mudança surpreendente vai acontecer para o Sr. Riddle?"

"Bom, o que mais?"

"Ele vai ter poder, mas talvez ele encontre um traidor," disse Dorea, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto tentava pensar. "Mas vai ter alguém para ajudá-lo, o Eremita?"

"E O Enforcado e O Mago?"

"Não sei, professora. Acho que o Mago indica o poder, mas realmente não entendo a razão d'O Enforcado ter aparecido ali..."

* * *

Hermione estava cansada e só queria poder ir dormir ou ler um bom livro sobre Poções ou Feitiço. Depois de um período inteiro de Adivinhação, ela precisava de algo menos etéreo, algo mais certo e lógico.

"Srta. Elston?" A garota parou ao ouvir a Professora Pesty chamá-la. "A Srta. Black me dissse há alguns dias que você queria falar comigo."

"Ah, sim, foi ela quem... Me convenceu a fazer a aula." A bruxa mais nova riu, nervosa, enquanto via a professora arrumar a sala vazia com alguns feitiços. "Infelizmente, acho que Adivinhação não é a minha área."

"Bobagem, você não precisa ser uma vidente para dar uma chance à Adivinhação," disse a mulher. "Eu nunca fiz nenhuma profecia e acho que nem vou fazer, mas posso prever o futuro dos outros com outros métodos. Nossa magia é o suficiente para nos dar uma dica do que está para acontecer, Srta. Elston, mas apenas um seleto grupo de bruxos e bruxas consegue ter visões e fazer profecias. Agora, a Srta. Black me disse que você estava interessada na interpretação de sonhos."

"Sim, senhora." Hermione observou enquanto Aisling se sentava em uma poltrona, apontando para um pufe. "Mas não sei se é bem interpretação que eu estou procurando..."

"Sente-se, por favor. Se você quer saber o que um sonho significa, então é interpretação."

"Não é bem... Ah, desculpe-me se essa não é a sua área, professora, mas tem alguma maneira de um bruxo se comunicar com outro a partir de sonhos?"

A bruxa mais velha fez um barulhinho baixo, brincando com a ponta do lenço azul em sua cabeça, e Hermione não soube interpretar o que aquilo significava.

"Você sabia que durante o sono o nosso corpo fica praticamente paralisado? Bruxos e bruxas que estudam os sonhos conhecem a diferença entre dois grandes estágios do sono: o sono dos sonhos e o sono sem sonhos, mesmo que esse último tenha sonhos. O sono sem sonhos é um estágio no qual todo o corpo está relaxado: você não se mexe a não ser que seja para mudar de posição, sua temperatura abaixa, seus batimentos diminuem de velocidade, sua respiração diminui e seu cérebro relaxa. No sono dos sonhos a coisa é diferente: você não consegue se mexer, seu corpo fica paralisado e as únicas coisas que se movem são os músculos que movem os seus olhos, seus batimentos aceleram, assim como a sua respiração, e seu cérebro... Seu cérebro enlouquece, realmente. Sua mente alucina e é isso que te dá os sonhos."

"Mas se os sonhos são apenas um processo fisiológico e não algo que possa ser usado para prever o futuro..."

"Eu não disse isso, Srta. Elston. É uma coisa fisiológica, sim, mas e quem disse que nossa magia não interfere na nossa fisiologia? Você já deve ter ficado cansada depois de praticar magia por muito tempo. Seu corpo se cansa porque a magia é parte dele, eles dependem um do outro," explicou a professora. "Como eu disse, quem interpreta os sonhos se foca nos sonhos do sono dos sonhos e acho que a situação que a senhorita me apresentou também se encaixa nesse estágio... Digo, para usar magia a gente precisa de concentração e é sabido que durante o sono dos sonhos a nossa capacidade de concentração aumenta horrores junto com nossas atividades cerebrais."

"Então, é possível?"

"Não é impossível. Já li estudos sobre isso, Srta. Elston, mas a maioria usou Legilimens como objeto de estudo, e a maioria desses bruxos e bruxas que conseguiram passar informações de um para o outro durante o sono. Mas, como eu disse, eram Legilimens e nós sabemos que essas pessoas tem suas mentes completamente abertas."

"Entendo."

"Não sei se é isso que você procura, Srta. Elston," disse a Professora Pesty, sorrindo. "E não sei se a Adivinhação vai lhe trazer a informação que você quer, mas, como professora, peço que dê uma chance à aula. Sei que você não gosta muito, é fácil perceber isso, mas Adivinhação não é tão louca e boba quanto você pensa."

"Eu não acho que seja louca e... boba," disse Hermione, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era mentira. "Eu só acho que não é muito confiável. As cartas são um bom exemplo disso. Como você sabe qual é a certa? E como você sabe que a pessoa não escolheu a carta só porque quis e não porque o destino a fez escolhe-la?"

"Essa é a arte da Adivinhação, querida." A mulher riu, colocando a mão no bolso da saia e tirando de lá um baralho de cartas. "Se você algo preciso e estático, seria matemática. A coisa interessante é poder interpretar os resultados. Mas não vou detê-la aqui por mais tempo, você deve estar cansada. Boa noite, Srta. Elston, e espero vê-la novamente aqui."

"Boa noite, professora," disse a menina, levantando-se e indo até a porta.

"Oh, aliás, quais foram as cartas que você pegou na hora da aula?"

"Só peguei uma. Dorea e Irina estavam com uma certa dificuldade de descobrir o signficado d'A Carruagem."

"Confiança, união e opostos reunidos." Aisling riu e balançou a cabeça. "Interprete como quiser, Srta. Elston."

* * *

O rapaz esfregou o rosto com a mão enquanto tentava lutar contra o peso que parecia tomar conta de suas pálpebras. Já havia se passado alguns minutos desde o término da aula e Hermione Elston ainda não havia saído da sala... Não que Tom precisasse esperar por ela, mas ele queria falar com a garota e ele sabia que teria que pegá-la de surpresa para que ela o ouvisse. Aquele comportamento arisco dela estava começando a irritá-lo... Claro, ele não fora exatamente legal com ela no orfanato, mas o que ela poderia esperar dele? Agora, ele tentava ganhar a sua confiança, já que não gostava de ter tanta gente achando que ele era o demônio em forma de gente. Dumbledore já era o suficiente.

Riddle pulou ao ouvir a porta do alçapão que levava à sala se abrir e se arrumou. Elston não pareceu notá-lo a princípio e foi só quando ele pigerrou que a menina virou-se para encará-lo. Como sempre, Hermione ficou tensa e tentou fingir não estar irritada, mas o sonserino viu como suas narinas inflaram de irritação.

"Riddle."

"Srta. Elston." Ele sorriu, esperando que o truque funcionasse dessa vez.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?" ela perguntou, olhando em volta como se quisesse achar alguém que pudesse tirá-la dali.

"Só queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem na aula de Defesas." Tom acenou sua varinha na direção das escadas do alçapão, fazendo com que elas se recolhessem. "Sabe, o feitiço louco."

"Eu não estava concentrada, é só isso." A grifinória suspirou, abraçando os seus livros contra o peito e começando a andar para longe dele.

"Foi a sua varinha," disse Tom, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por falar tão alto ao ponto de ouvir sua própria voz ecoar ao redor deles.

_"Minha varinha?"_ a garota se virou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"É nova, dá pra ver, e do Ollivander." Riddle se aproximou, esticando a mão. Hermione, entendendo seu movimento, tirou a varinha do bolso da capa e mostrou-a à ele, mas não deixou que ele a tocasse. Depois de analisá-la por alguns segundos, o bruxo ergueu a sua própria varinha e colocou-a ao lado da de Hermione. As duas tinham a mesma cor pálida. "Teixo, como pensei. E o núcleo?"

"Corda de coração de dragão."

"Como eu disse, ela é nova. A sua antiga era feita do que?"

"Videira."

"Teixo é muito mais teimosa do que Videira, sabia?" O rapaz riu, dando um passo para trás e girando sua varinha entre os dedos longos e finos. "Videira é leal desde o inicio ao passo que Teixo deve ser dominada."

"Está me dizendo que minha varinha não está me deixando fazer meus feitiços?" Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Você esquece que eu..." Ela olhou em volta e sussurrou: "Que eu arrumei seu nariz com ela? Funcionou muito bem."

"Sem dúvida. Mas Teixo foi feita para feitiços fortes... Sério que Ollivander não lhe explicou isso?" Tom estalou a língua e molhou os lábios com ela, antes de continuar: "Elas são feitas para o poder, as varinhas de Teixo, não importa o núcleo. Quando você usa ela para um feitiço fraco, como o Episkey, ela trabalha na sua capacidade máxima e o feitiço sai perfeito, mas quando você usa ela em um feitiço de ataque ou maldição, ela também faz isso... E as vezes você não quer que ela seja tão poderosa."

"Então minha varinha quer acabar com todo mundo?"

"Basicamente, sim." Riddle deu de ombros. "Você precisa aprender a controlá-la. E, caso queira, eu posso ajudá-la com isso."

"Espera, o que?" Tom estreitou os olhos ao ver Hermione começar a rir. "Por que você está querendo me ajudar com isso? Quero dizer, Sangue-ruim, lembra?"

"Porque, Srta. Elton, eu sou o Monitor Chefe de Hogwart meu dever ajudar os outros alunos," disse Tom com uma voz baixa e macia, sorrindo. A grifinória parou de rir e agora o encarava. "E, antes que você diga que pode fazer isso sozinha, deixe-me dizer que eu não duvido que você seja capaz disso. Afinal, crianças com varinhas de Teixo dominam suas varinhas quando têm onze anos, mas eles tem tempo e são primeiroanistas. Um professor não vai se irritar com um bruxo de onze anos que não sabe controlar sua varinha, afinal, por que você acha que os feitiços do primeiro ano são tão inofensivos? Mas um setimoanista sem controle da varinha é ruim. A Professora Merrythought pode ter deixado isso passar hoje, mas ela não vai ficar muito contente caso isso se repita."

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Tom queria poder usar Legilimência nela, mas alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que era melhor não se arriscar com aquilo quando se tratava de Hermione Elston. Ela poderia muito bem sentir a sua invasão à sua mente e a última coisa que ele queria era ter alguém que soubesse dessa sua habilidade. Mas, lendo sua mente ou não, Riddle pôde ver que ela estava considerando a sua oferta... O que era bom, já que seria uma chance para que ela começasse a gostar dele e, com isso, ele teria um problema a menos em Hogwarts. Alem disso, passar um tempo com Hermione serviria para que ele pudesse ver a extensão de seus poderes. Desde que ele descobrira que ela era uma bruxa, Tom não pôde deixar de ficar curioso – a Sra. Cole sempre dizia que a curiosidade lhe traria problemas, mas ele sabia que ela só iria lhe trazer poder -, especialmente depois que ela arrumara seu nariz. O rapaz era relativamente sensível à magia e aquele simples Episkey de Elston fora o suficiente para que ele sentisse o quão poderosa a magia dela era.

"Então, o que me diz, Srta. Elston?"

* * *

**N/A:**

1- PROFESSORA AISLING PESTY: 'Aisling' significa 'sonho' ou 'visão'.  
2- AS CARTAS: eu não sei muito sobre tarô, foi uma pesquisa rápida que eu fiz, então, foi mal se estiver errado.. e os nomes! Eu traduzi do inglês, espero que estejam certos.  
4- OS SONHOS: então, o sono realmente é dividido em vários estágios na fisiologia:  
**A)Estágio 1:** quando o sono ta bem leve  
**B) Estágio 2:** o sono começa a ficar profundo  
**C) Estágio 3 e 4:** também chamado de sono DELTA (o que a Pesty chama de sono sem sonhos) é o estágio mais profundo do sono e quando o corpo recupera as suas energias. Você pode sonhar nesse sono, mas são sonhos menos vívidos. Você esquece mais deles do que dos sonos do REM.  
**D) Estágio 5:** ou sono REM (rapid eyes movement/movimentos rapidos dos olhos). Tem várias mudanças no corpo nessa fase: o coração acelera, a respiração acelera, a temperatura corporal aumenta, a atividade cerebral aumenta e você não consegue mexer o corpo, como foi explicado na fic. Tua mente alucina horrores enquanto teu corpo fica paralisado, e assim que nascem os sonhos. Caso você acorde no meio do estágio do REM, você lembra do sonho. O REM também é importante para formar memórias. Esses estágios se repetem algumas vezes durante a noite.

Eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para o próximo capítulo. A fic finalmente alcançou a original em inglês, ou seja, eu vou esperar minha beta mandar o próximo cap. em inglês para dai poder postar aqui, ok?

Como todos sabem, reviews são sempre muito bem vindos (:


End file.
